Queen Of Maldonia
by MyahLyah
Summary: Tiana and Naveen's world is turned upside down when they must accept their new duties as King and Queen of Maldonia. Will the pressure of Tiana's new life take a toll on her restaurant and marriage? R&R! Chapter 35 is up.  The final chapter.
1. Bad News

**A/N: This story takes place one month after the opening of Tiana's Palace and two months after TiaNaveen's 'honeymoon bliss' in Paris. There will also be some 1920's slang ever now and then. I loved how they worded phrases back in the day. Some brief sexual content but not too bad. Anyway, I don't own anything of and from Disney. Enjoy! Read and review please!**

**Queen of Maldonia**

"**Tiana's Palace is flowing in so much money! I can't believe it!" Tiana said with excitement, plopping on the bed in their bedroom.**

"**If you keep this up you will be big cheese in town." Naveen said, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.**

"**I'm sure Mr. LeBouff will love that." She joked.**

"**He'll just have to accept it." Naveen began kissing Tiana on the neck. "But I have other plans for you tonight."**

"**Mmm." Tiana wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. "And what plans are these?"**

"**Making passionate love with my wife." He continued kissing and sucking on her neck.**

"**We have an early start tomorrow…" She breathed out. **

"**Then we might as well get started." Naveen replied, running his hands up and down her thighs.**

**Just then the phone rang.**

"**Muya Juadonte" He cursed. (Mother fucker)**

"**Watch your language." Tiana warned, pushing him off of her. "It could be important."**

"**It could be for someone else." He tried to sneak in a kiss but Tiana turned her head.**

"**Fine." He kissed her cheek. "I'll get it." Then got up and ran over to answer the phone.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Naveen…" Naveen's mother Nagina replied.**

"**Mother?!?!" Naveen asked, breathing a little heavy.**

"**Why are you breathing this way? What were you doing?"**

"**Tiana and myself are newlyweds. What do you think we were doing?"**

"**Oh…nevermind. I need for you to come home immediately. It's your father."**

"**What' s wrong with him?"**

"**He's very ill. We need you here."**

"**But I have a restaurant to run with Tiana-**

"**This is serious Naveen. You may be king before this week is over."**

**Naveen stomach dropped after he heard that. The last thing he wanted to be was king of Maldonia right now. But he also had to show respect to his father. With a sigh, Naveen simply answered, "I'll leave as soon as tomorrow morning." And hung up the phone. **

**Tiana watched her husband walk back in the bedroom with a deer in the headlight look. She didn't hear the conversation and was confused by his expression. **

"**What is it?" she asked.**

**He sat on the bed, running his fingers through his hair. "I have to go back to Maldonia. My father is ill and may not make it before the week is over."**

"**Oh Naveen…" said Tiana.**

**He laid his head on her chest. "I'm so sorry Tiana but I have to do this."**

"**Don't apologize." Tiana caressed his cheek. "If you want, I can come with you-**

**Naveen shot back up, "But your restaurant. Who will look after it?"**

"**It's **_**our**_** restaurant and I can have my mama, Mr. LaBouf and my cousin Reginald help. And then there's Louis. We're married now so whatever you have to face I have to face. Let's get to packing right away."**

"**Reginald?" asked Naveen. He met Reginald once and didn't like the guy one bit and the fact that he really wasn't her cousin made him not like him even more.**

"**He's a great businessman and I know it's not like me to do this but he's family and I trust mama and Mr. LaBouff will keep an eye out in case...And we won't be gone for long."**

"**Alright. Well, we better start packing."**

"**Right." Tiana agreed. Naveen took her hand.**

"**I don't know what I would do without you."**

**Tiana gave his hand a squeeze and him a supportive smile. "We'll get through this."**

**Maldonia (Four days later)**

"**How was your ride over?" asked Nagina, hugging both Naveen and then Tiana.**

"**Fine. Where's papa?" Naveen asked, looking up the stairs.**

"**In our room. Waiting for you."**

**He nodded his head and kissed Tiana. "I'll be right back." And ran up the stairs.**

**Nagina turned to Tiana, "How are you?" **

"**Im fine."**

"**And Naveen?"**

**Tiana sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "He's hasn't really said much on the way here. But I definitely know what's he's going through right now."**

"**Come." Nagina walked Tiana into the main guest livingroom. Tiana's eyes grew at how large and beautiful the room looked. Nagina noticed.**

"**Yes, everything is beautiful. This is one of my favorite rooms in the palace. I am sure once you are queen you too will have several favorite rooms."**

**Tiana's heart felt as if it stopped. She never thought about being queen of anything. She never thought she could think such a thing.**

"**Tiana?"**

"**Oh." Tiana shook her head. "I'm sorry. It's just that you said 'queen'…I never thought about being a queen to anything."**

**Nagina smiled. "Tiana dear, you are princess of Maldonia…Surely you thought about becoming queen someday." **

"**No I haven't. The only thought I always had was owning my own restaurant."**

**The queen's smile turned to a stern look. Tiana noticed right away. "Let me give you a small warning Tiana. And I am not trying to be mean but once you become queen your old life will be much too difficult to go back to."**

**Tiana looked down at her hands. She didn't want to believe what she was hearing.**

"**Tiana. I am only giving you facts. I was about your age when I married Kabir and I had dreams just like you. Only mine was to open a school and teach in it. I opened my school thankfully due to my connections to being a princess at that time but was far too busy to teach when I was Queen. I am letting you know this before you get in over your head with your restaurant." Nagina then picked up a small bell and made it ring.**

**A female help walked into the room,**

"**Tela could you fetch us some refreshments? Would you like water, tea, punch Tiana?"**

"**Um…I'm not thirsty but thank you." She answered back. The last thing she wanted right now was a drink. Let alone be around Nagina.**

"**Very well. Thank you Tela."**

**The woman nodded her head and walked back out. **

**The room was quiet for a moment as Tiana was a little irritated by Nagina's 'motherly advice'. **

**The queen noticed her new daughter's silence and decided to be the one to break it. "I did not mean to disappoint or as you Americans call it 'nay say'. I was only speaking on the reality as being the Queen of Maldonia."**

"**I understand what you are saying Nagina but I know I will balance both my restaurant and being Queen, when it happens."**

"**What makes you think you can do this?"**

"**My parents always taught me to **_**think of using all obstacles as stepping stones to build the life you want**_**."**

"**This will certainly be an obstacle, my dear." Nagina said with a laugh. "I can see why my son loves you so. You will definitely keep him on his toes."**

**Tiana smiled and responded, "Nothing has ever stopped me from fighting for what I dream for, and it never will."**

**Naveen walked into the dark bedroom with so many emotions running in him. Never in his twenty years of life has he ever felt this scared. His father could be already dead and he never got to say goodbye.**

"**Papa?" He called out.**

"**Son." A weak masculine voice called back.**

**Naveen sighed with relief, coming at his father's side.**

"**Son, please turn on the light."**

**Naveen did just this and instead of seeing a healthy man lying before him he saw a frail one instead. He looked at weighing at least 90 pounds. **_**But how could he change so fast in such a short amount of time?**_

**Naveen's heart sank, "What happened? How did you get this way?"**

**His father gave him a small smile. "I am sick, son. I have been sick a couple years now."**

"**Why didn't you tell me?"**

"**Because I thought I could fight this." He exclaimed and let out a cough. "I was winning until the night I returned."**

**Naveen's eyes welled up with tears. He was having trouble holding them back.**

"**Naveen I want you to stay strong. Not for me, but for our people. It is time you finally grow up."**

**Naveen wasn't having any of it. He wanted nothing to do with royalty. "You can fight this, papa. I know you. You can-**

"**Naveen!" Kabir shouted, cutting off his son. "I need for you to be ready to lead our people. It is important because I can no longer rule Maldonia. I have accepted what will come next of me. It is now your turn to accept what will come of you."**

**Naveen took in all what his father has said to him. He knew his decision would be best for his country and for his father's memory.**

"**I have accepted it, papa."**

**Kabir took a hold of Naveen's hand. "You will make a great king, Naveen. I am just thankful that I've finally witness the day you welcomed it as a part of your life."**

**Naveen nodded his head in agreement. Still unsure if he was making the right choice.**

"**I love you, son."**

**Naveen then kissed his father's hand. "I love you too, papa."**

"**I spoke with your mother already. She's been a good wife and Queen. But remind her that I love her" The king took in a deep breathe and continued, . And Tiana, our new Queen. Tell her that I love her. And thank her for making you realize how important life can get."**

**Naveen began to choke up, he knew what was coming next.**

"**I'm getting tired. I will take a nap now." Kabir then closed his eyes. His chest falling in as if he was exhaling out is last breath.**

**Naveen felt Kabir's hand grip loosen to his. His father was gone. He lean forward to his lifeless father and kissed him on the cheek. "I will make you proud, papa. I vow that nothing will get in my way when ruling my people. Nothing."**

**

* * *

  
**

**R&R**


	2. Mourning Isn’t Easy

Thanks for the favs and reviews! Wow! Yay! Anyway, I didn't forget Naveen's younger brother. Just couldn't fit him in the first chapter. He'll be in chapter three or four. I do not own anything of and from Disney. Enjoy!

Queen of Maldonia

Mourning Isn't Easy

Naveen walked down the stairs wiping the tears from his face. Telling his mother that his father is dead will be the hardest thing he's ever done but he had to go forward. He saw one of the help pushing in a cart of tea.

"Tela, have you seen my mother?" He asked.

"Follow me. She's in the guest living area with the princess."

He followed the young lady into the room and saw his mother and Tiana.

"Tiana, mama'. "

Tiana and Nagina quickly walked over to Naveen. Tiana saw the look in her husband's face and knew there was bad news.

"He's gone."

Nagina fainted forward but Naveen caught her before she hit the floor.

"Mother?"

Tears were streaming down her face as she opened her eyes. "Oh, I knew this day was coming but I thought I was prepared…my poor husband."

Tiana watched as Naveen tried to comfort his mother. Everything that was happening was all too familiar for her.

"Our country loved him, Naveen. He was such a good king for our people."

Naveen looked up at Tiana and gave her a small smile, which is all he could do for her at the moment. She understood by nodding her head and continued watching the two mourn the loss of king Kabir.

Later that night after Kabir's body was moved to the royal family morgue Naveen and Tiana made sure that Nagina was comfortable enough to be alone.

"Be sure to check on her all night." Naveen instructed Tela. The young lady nodded and curtsied.

"Come." Naveen took Tiana's hand and walked down the two down the hall to his room.

Tiana took a seat on the bed bench while Naveen began slowly walking back and fourth in front of her.

"Naveen, why don't have a seat." She offered knowing how difficult it is to losing a parent. When he didn't respond she continued, "I'm sure your mother is fine right now. And Tela said she would keep an eye on her."

"It is not my mother that I'm worried about. It's my brother Kanad. He's only six." He then took a seat beside his wife. "I don't know how I'll tell him the news. I'm not even sure he'll understand."

"He will." Tiana said, taking Naveen's hand. "But he will also know that he will have the support of family."

Naveen let out a frustrated sigh and got back up on his feet. "Why is this happening? Why did this have to happen now? My father was 59…I do not understand. Faldi faldonza."

"Naveen…" Tiana stood up by her husband's side. Trying to take a hold of his hand but he pushed it away.

"I'm sorry Tiana. I-I cannot do this." He took in deep inhale and exhale. "This isn't fair."

"Naveen-

"He wasn't supposed to die!" He shouted. "Perhaps an enemy poisoned him. If I wasn't so focused on partying then he would be alive."

Tiana shook her head while walking over to her husband. "No, your mother told me that your father had a bad heart and other complications."

He closed his eyes while listening.

"It wasn't your fault." She said. "Your father was very sick."

"Why couldn't he fight harder—eh longer? Long enough so that my brother would be old enough to take over the duty as king."

"I'm sure he tried to fight, honey. But when you have your own heart slowly giving up on you it can be a tough struggle."

Naveen's eyes watered up. As much as he wanted to cry he knew he couldn't. Not in front of his own wife. His own father told him to never cry in front of any woman. It's a sign of weakness.

Tiana hated seeing Naveen like this. But what could she say? Or do? He just lost his father. The only man he respected. She knew how much he meant to him. And to see him hold in so much and not let her in was heartbreaking. She knew how he felt. She was in his shoes.

"Naveen you know that it's alright to cry."

Closing his eyes he responded, "I cannot do such a thing. Crying in front of a woman? My own wife? Never."

Tiana was taken aback by his bold statement and usually she would respond back to such a comment but decided not to since he was in mourning.

Again she took a hold of his hand and said, "Then rest."

"How could I rest at this moment? I just lost my father, Tiana!" He pulled his hand from hers and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked. Again, surprised at his actions.

"I need some air. I will be back." He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind.

Instead of running after her husband Tiana thought that it was best that she stayed behind. He was far too upset to be around anyone right now. Her included. But she couldn't help being concerned. He is her husband. It was her job to comfort him. The only problem was him not accepting it from her.

Naveen was sitting outside, his back against a tree with so many thoughts in his head. He was upset about his father dying and for having to be the one to tell his brother the news. Then there was his outburst with Tiana, who was only being supportive.

"Oh Tiana…" He said, with a tear falling down his face. "Ugh." Looking up at the sky, "Why did you have to die, papa? You know I wanted nothing to do with this life." He let out frustrated sigh. "Now I have no choice but to follow yours."

He wiped the single tear from his face and continued on, "I had a life, with Tiana. We have a restaurant. We had a dream and everything was coming together for us. Then this had to happen."

Naveen then looked up at his bedroom balcony and saw that the light was still on in his room. "I have to tell her." He started walking back into the palace. He knew Tiana wouldn't like what he have to tell her but he also knew his duty as king was the only choice that he had to take and she had to accept it.


	3. You Will Make A Wonderful Queen

Queen of Maldonia

You will make a wonderful queen

Tiana was sitting on the bed thinking about the earlier conversation she tried to have with Naveen and how much it reminded her of the day her father died. The pain and emptiness of that day was the most miserable she ever lived. Especially for her only being fourteen years old…

…

_5 years ago…_

"_Tiana, sweetie. Your daddy was much too sick to go on."_

"_Leave me alone, mama." Tiana cried. "He promised that he would never leave. He said he was doing better."_

"_Oh babycakes…" Eudora pulled her young daughter into her arms. "He tried to fight but after the last attack…oh he tried, baby." _

_Tiana held on to her mother as tight as she could. The only man she loved and respected was now out of her life forever. _

…

Tiana's father died of a heart attack. Everything happened so fast that she couldn't remember anything else. Just him leaving her. She knew where Naveen was coming from. The hurt is hard but like all things that hurt, it would someday heal away and that meant moving on with life, remembering all the good times you shared with that person.

The door opened with Naveen walking in. Tiana got up from the bed and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back.

"Tiana I am so sorry for speaking that way to you." He apologized.

"You just lost your father. I understand how you feel."

He kissed the top of her head, giving her a tight squeeze. "I love you."

"I love you."

The two remained in their hug state for a couple of minutes. Naveen felt all the love and support his wife was giving him. He knew she would bring him back to earth with her being here with him. He needed this with her right now. But he also needed to explain to her his reason for staying.

"Tiana." He pulled from the hug so he could look at her. "I can't go back to New Orleans. I'm needed here."

"I know." She simply said.

Naveen frowned. He thought she would've reacted differently. "You don't mind?"

"No. You have to be here for your mother and brother. They need you right now."

Naveen gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "You are amazing."

Tiana smiled.

"I'm serious. I don't know what I would do if you weren't n my life." He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead against hers. "My father was right about you. You saved my life."

"You saved mine, too." She said.

He caressed her face. "You will make a wonderful queen."

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "I don't know about that."

"You will. I will say that it's equally as challenging as to running the restaurant." He said, walking them over to the bed where they both laid on it. "Ask my mother."

"Do you believe I can do both?" She asked, resting her head on his chest and ignoring his last sentence.

"You don't need me to tell you this! You're a natural hardworker. I knew that when we were frogs so of course you can. My mother opened a school and was queen for over 30 years."

_Thirty years?_ "How old was your mother when she became queen?"

"She was sixteen. Very young. But my father said she carried herself as if she was twenty." Naveen said with a sly smile. "And we Maldonian men like, uh…our women young."

She rolled her eyes, "You're only a year old than I am." She reminded him

"And you are a year younger than I am." He reminded her back.

She laughed a little.

"I love you." He said, taking her hand.

"I love you, too."

"And thank you for accompanying me during this hard time." He kissed his wife's hand.

Tiana was glad to be here for Naveen.

"I'll be here for you as long you like." She promised.

Even if it delayed her real dream…she knew being there for Naveen was worth it.


	4. A New Friendship

A/N: Thank you all so much for the favs and reviews. I'm having so much fun writing this story! And with Maldonia being so traditional I can see why Naveen didn't wanted anything to do with it, even if it was the 1920s. I bet if the fictional country of Maldonia was around today it would be a lot like the US and other countries…just sayin'. Also I will try to update every 2-3 days. Anyway, I do not own anything of and from Disney. Enjoy!!!!

Queen of Maldonia

A New Friendship

Within three days King Kabir was laid to rest with both lines of family in attendance. The country showed their respects with a song, as requested by the fallen king giving Naveen a better understanding of how much his father was loved not only by his family but the people of Maldonia. Tiana along with Nagina and younger brother Kanad all watched Naveen as he thanked friends and family of the late king. It was very clear that Naveen did not want to do any of it. But as tradition say, the eldest son of a king or queen must bid farewell to every guest.

He greeted his aunt, who is duchess of Giodonia and the sister of his late father and the final family member to thank.

"It is such a tragedy to lose Kabir. Giodonia loved him dearly."

"Thank you Aunt Jasmine."

"Your father has done so much for my country. Even battling off the enemies from Tyfalsh, without him there would be no Giodonia."

"He loved the country."

Aunt Jasmine smiled. "And Kabir would've been very proud of you. You will make such an outstanding king. I can see it in your eyes, nephew."

"Thank you." He kissed his aunt on the cheek.

"Make sure you get as much rest as you could. I want to see the new king looking refreshed tomorrow."

Naveen nodded as she headed out the door. _Finally_. He thought as he headed toward Tiana and his family. He was relieved to have all that out the way, even if his right hand was sore from all the handshaking.

"Hey cousin, you forgot about me." A masculine voice said from behind. Naveen turned to see a young man, about his age but with dirty blonde hair smiling from ear to ear.

'_Faldi faldonza' _Naveen thought when he saw his cousin. "Lucas. I didn't know you were here."

"King Kabir was my uncle. Why wouldn't I be here to give respects?"

Naveen and Lucas had a past, a wild one. The girls, the parties, the spending. It seemed so long ago.

"Right, um…where's Uncle Akhil?" The Prince asked.

Lucas snorted. "You know my father will never break his life for anyone else's."

Naveen looked back over Tiana, who looked to being in a heavy conversation with his mother. Lucas looked as well.

"She looks just as stunning as she does on the newspapers. Does she have any sisters?"

Naveen rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Excuse me." And walked over to where his family was.

"Glad to get that all out of the way." He said, sitting beside Tiana. "Sorry for taking so long."

"It's alright." She said, looking at Lucas who was walking away. "Who were you talking to?"

"My cousin, Lucas. He won't be here for long."

"Who invited him?" Nagina asked angrily. "Your father banned him from ever coming back. Or did you forget about that?"

Naveen shrugged his shoulders. "He just showed up. I guess he took his father's invitation?"

"Well he isn't invited to the crowning ceremony tomorrow. And if he is then please un-invite him. I have no time for scandals."

Tiana watched as the two continued their conversation and couldn't help but to think about her restaurant. She's been gone for two weeks and by Eudora and Charlotte's words _Tiana's Palace_ is going well. But words alone weren't good enough for her.

"Tiana?" Called out Naveen.

Tiana shook her head and looked over at her husband, who had a concerned look on his face. "Where were you? It took me three tries to get your attention."

"Oh. I was thinking about the restaurant."

"But Eudora said everything was fine, yes?"

She laughed a little. "You know how I am. Words aren't good enough for me when it comes to the restaurant."

"How about we take a walk outside and…scram from this place." Naveen began kissing on Tiana's neck.

"Naveen…" She said, her eyes widen and feeling embarrassed.

"You do realize that your mother and younger brother are still present?" Nagina spat out. "You newlyweds clearly have no sense of privacy anymore."

Kanad then covered his face with his hands, cheeks as red as cherries.

Naveen laughed. "My brother has seen plenty of romance in his six years of life."

"Six and a half!" Kanad shouted, with his eyes still covered.

"You can uncovered those eyes now Kanad." Tiana smiled. "There's no more kissing."

"Says who?" Naveen was about to kiss his wife

"Excuse me, sir."

But was interrupted by a male help.

"Yes?" Asked Naveen, clearly annoyed.

"You are needed in your office. The prime minister has arrived."

"Faldi faldonza." Naveen said and slapped his forehead. "We'll continue with this later." He said to Tiana.

"Office?" She asked, clearly confused.

"I have a short meeting with the Prime Minister. It won't be long." He gave her a kiss and walked off with the help.

Tiana sighed. She was now feeling out of place and frustrated about the restaurant.

"You'll get use to it." Nagina said with a smile. "He will be back. Now if you excuse me. I'm about to call it a day and have my dinner in my room. Come along Kanad."

The little boy took his mother's hand and looked over at Tiana.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye." She said as the two walked away.

Tiana herself got up with the thought of her restaurant and with the feeling of guilt as to letting her mother; the La Bouffs and Reginald take over for her. She trusted her mother and the LaBouffs but she was starting to feel skeptical about Reginald. He was a talented young man, college educated and smart with business experience but in the back of her mind she felt that it wasn't good enough. Maybe it's Naveen's jealousy that finally got into her head. He never cared for Reginald, no matter how much she tried to convince him that he was only "family". She finally gave up on trying and not bother fighting with her husband about the young man. She knew that her worries would briefly go away if she gave her mother a call.

"I'll call her now." She said still focused on her thoughts and not paying attention to Tela walking her way. Both girls came crashing into each other.

"Princess. I am so sorry." Tela apologized. "I should've gotten out of your way."

"It's alright. We were both too busy to notice each other. I didn't break any bones. See?" Tiana said with a smile.

"Is there anything you need?" Tela asked.

"Could you take me to the nearest telephone?"

"There's one in the family hall." A male voice suggested.

Both women saw Lucas walking their way with a sly smile on his lips.

"Princess Tiana." He took her hand. "It is such a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Thank you." Tiana said, pulling her hand away. She had a bad feeling about him.

"This way, princess." Tela lead them into the room where the phone sat on a marble table. "If you like princess I can also show you every room where a telephona sits." She suggested.

Lucas looked over at Tela. "Why don't you go do something useful other than communicating with people much higher than you?"

She curtsied. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Now hold on there!" Tiana stopped Tela. "You don't have to go anywhere. She was helping me."

Lucas frowned. "But I thought I helped by telling you where the nearest telephone was."

"You did, and I thank you for that, but to speak so coldly to her. She has feelings, too."

Tela looked down, obviously feeling uncomfortable.

"You are right princess." He extended his hand out to the young woman. "I apologize, Tela." . She shook his hand in return still looking down.

"Naveen has certainly married the right woman." Lucas looked Tiana up and down. "Hope to see more of you, princess." He then walked out the room. Tiana rolled her eyes and turned to Tela.

"You don't have to take anyone's mess while I'm here."

"But I'm just a servant, princess. What else was I suppose to do?"

Tiana patted Tela's back. "Stand up for yourself."

"Are all American women this way? So brave?"

"I don't know about the other women in America, but I will say that my parents always taught me to never let others look down on you. No matter how much money and power they have. Keep your head up. You're nobody's horse."

Tela smiled, "I am only a servant."

"And also my new friend." Tiana said. "If you don't mind, after my phone call we can talk more and you can show me the way to the kitchen."

Tela's eyes widen. "The kitchen? Why on earth would a princess want to go there?"

"I love cooking." Tiana said with a short laugh.

Tela shook her head, "The queen would never cook."

"Well I would…and I do. Let me go along with this phone call and you can show me the way."

Tela curtsied. "Yes, princess."

"Call me Tiana." She said with a smile. Feeling somewhat in place now.

"Yes pri…"

Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, yes Tiana." Tela smiled back.


	5. Naveen, King Of Maldonia

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and favs. Now as for this chapter, it has A LOT going on. Originally I had the first half just chapter 5 but chapter 6 was so short so I just put them together and to me it feels whole. Oh, and I made up a lot of words here like the "Chukasu" peppers and such. There will be more "new" words and phrases added on this story. And there's a _tiny_ little love scene in this chapter…_tiny_. Blame that on Naveen! He's a horn dog! Lol. Anyway, I do not own anything from Disney. Enjoy!

Queen of Maldonia

Naveen, King Of Maldonia

Tiana took a sip of the soup from the spoon and cringed at the blandness, "Hit it harder with a couple shots of tabasco and it's the bee's knees."

The older woman frowned as while mixing the duck soup, "Tobass-what?"

"Oh." She took out a small bottle of the hot sauce. "This." And handed the bottle over to her. "It's very spicy, similar to…what did Naveen call it…Chukasu pepper?"

"Ah yes! We have that! Never thought of using it in soup." The woman said, "May I try some of this tabasco sauce?"

"Go ahead." Tiana said. "Now try a little on your finger and-

The woman opened the bottle and took a drink from the bottle.

"Oh my…" Tiana couldn't believe what she just saw.

The woman smacked her lips, "It is like Chukasu!" While nodding her head. "What a wonderful idea." She then put some into the cooking soup and helped herself with a spoonful of it. "Mmmm! You are a good cook, Tiana."

Tiana smiled. It was beginning to feel more like home.

"I knew I would find you in here!" Said Naveen, walking into the kitchen. "Sorry about the meeting." He gave Tiana a kiss. "I wasn't too long, no?"

"No. Just didn't expect you to be so busy in a short amount of time."

"You married the right princess, Naveen. She gave me a wonderful tip on the duck soup."

"Not surprised. Now Tiana…" Naveen then walked himself and Tiana out of the kitchen. "Let's get us some privacy."

He pulled Tiana into his arms and gave her a kiss. "I missed you."

"Mmm." Tiana pulled back, blushing. "We're in the middle of the hall. Someone can walk in on us."

"My mother and brother are upstairs, on the other side of the palace. I doubt they would walk in on us."

Tiana laughed, pulling herself out of his arms all together. "Well, if you want me, you have to catch me first!" She dashed down the hall and up the stairs; Naveen gave her a couple seconds before running after her.

By the time Tiana reached the top step, she heard Naveen not too far behind, causing her to scream. She continued to run down the hall and was about to turn a corner but instead two hands grabbed a hold of her waist.

"Gotcha!" Naveen shouted.

"Let go of me you beast!" She said, playfully pulling back.

"Eh." He lifted her up and bended her over his shoulder. "I caught you fair and square." Then continued walking down the hall.

"If your legs weren't so long-

"Excuses, excuses…." Naveen joked as one of the male help walked by. "Good evening, Nahil"

"Good evening, sir." Nahil replied and nodded his head in approval.

Tiana covered her face with her hands, clearly embarrassed.

Naveen turned the handle to his door and entered the room. "Ah. Our last night in this room." Still holding Tiana.

"Um, can you please put me down?"

"Eh. If you say so." He threw Tiana onto the bed and fell right on top of her. "Good idea here, princess."

"Naveen…" She tried to push him off of her with no success. "You're smashing me into bits!"

"Alright, alright." Naveen laughed, rolling off to his side.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're really twenty."

"You still love me."

Tiana rolled her eyes and sat up. Changing the subject. "I have a new friend."

"A new friend?" He frowned. " Who?"

"Tela."

Naveen began laughing.

"What?"

"You're friends with my mother's servant? "

Tiana now frowned. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. She's a nice 'jane'." Naveen said, pulling Tiana back into his arms. "Now, where were we?"

"Nowhere." Tiana laughed. "But we should get some sleep. Tomorrow will be another long day and don't you want to look your best when you are crowned the new king?"

"I think I would look my best after some much needed love making with my wife." He kissed her hand.

"Naveen…"

Naveen pouted his lips out, that always got to Tiana.

"Naveen I would love for us to…" She stopped when she felt her husband's lips on her neck. "Well, I thought that we should..." He began sucking on it, "Oh Naveen…"

"Hmm?" He asked, slipping his hand under her dress.

"We shouldn't…be…doing…oh forget it…"

Tiana's eyes rolled to the back of her head when she felt Naveen's hand rubbing over her _lips_. She knew there was no turning back when he touched there, so she opened her legs wider and ran her hands down his back.

Naveen then kissed his way up to Tiana's real lips and deepened it by entering his tongue in her mouth. She moaned. "Mmm" And softly bit down on the bottom of Naveen's lip

"Mmm." Naveen moaned…

The following morning…

Naveen looked at his reflection on the mirror. Instead of wearing his usual prince turquoise colored uniform, he was now wearing a navy blue uniform; he is to be crowned king today. He was nervous about the ceremony but the fact that he must recite the entire Maldonia constitution in Maldonian is what got his nerves going.

"I wished I paid more attention to my tutor." He thought back to his schooldays. "But I shall get through this."

Then he thought about his Tiana. She was to join him on his most important day…or is it second? She too will be crowned but had the privilege of not reciting the constitution. Naveen took in a deep inhale and exhale, looked at a portrait of his father and said, "I'll make you proud, papa." He put on his prince crown and stepped out of the dressing room where he saw Tiana, who was waiting for him to come out. She had on a long ivory colored silk gown, similar to a wedding gown, with a train at the end. Her hair was in a bun which looked perfect with her tiara. It took Naveen's breath away.

"Beautiful." Was all he could say as he took one of her hands to his.

She smiled.

"Are you ready, my princess Tiana of one last time?"

"Yes I am prince Naveen…of one last time."

The couple slowly marched down the isle, both feeling very nervous. All eyes from family to government officials were on the two as were they getting closer to the stairs…both hoping that neither would trip nor fall. By the time they reached to the top, Naveen sigh a huge relief.

Tiana, still holding onto Naveen's hand saw three people whom she never met stand along side Nagina and Kanad. Two men approached the couple. Naveen and Tiana got down on their knees. One of the gentlemen began reciting a prayer in Maldonian while taking the tiara off Tiana's head, placing it on a pillow. The third man who was the cardinal joined in and slowly took the crown off Naveen's head, sitting it on another pillow.

Next, Nagina walked over with two beautiful crowns, sitting on two separate pillows. She was wearing a much smaller tiara. The cardinal picked up the queen's tiara from the pillow and handed it to Nagina. She carefully sat it on Tiana's head and chills went down the young woman's spine as she couldn't imagine this was actually happening to her. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought that this would happen to her. _'I wish mama and Lottie were here to see this'_, She thought.

Nagina then took the king's crown and sat it on Naveen's head. His heart began racing. He always thought that he would be far away from this life because he thought it was never him. But after thinking hard and getting Tiana's blessing, maybe his life as king won't be so bad.

"I now announce Naveen, King of Maldonia and Tiana, Queen of Maldonia."

Applauses and cheers could be heard from family and government officials. This is it. They are now rulers of a country and they couldn't be more proud.

"His highness will now recite our constitution in our nation's tongue." The Prime Minister announced.

Naveen gave Tiana a wink before parting ways. She and Nagina slowly stood to the side to watch the young King speak.

A tear ran down Tiana's face as she watched Naveen recite his speech to everyone. She was proud of her husband but knew deep down that everything would change. For the better? Or for the worse? Guess she'll juts have to find out.

"…Mitonya ey mi bonza. Graci!" He finished and went to give his mother and brother a hug before giving Tiana a hug and kiss. All waved their byes as they walked to the royal balcony where the people were all waiting to see their new king and queen.

"Go on. Your country awaits their new king and queen." Said Nagina, who was now holding Kanad.

The young couple looked at one another for strength and walked out onto the balcony. A roar of cheers and screams could be heard, startling Tiana.

"Beneda King Naveen en Queen Tiana!" Someone shouted out. (Bless King Naveen and Queen Tiana)

Tiana tightened her hold on Naveen's hand; he looked down at her with a smile. "You'll get use to it." And began waving to the people.

'_I hope so.'_, She thought to herself. A very familiar phrase and yet it still hasn't registered to her. She began waving at the people as well. Just then she noticed a young woman holding a drum that looked similar to a pot. It reminded her of her father's gumbo pot, and thoughts of her restaurant quickly came back to her. '_No, Tiana. Not now.'_,She thought to herself. '_I'll give them a call later.'_

Naveen's lips brushed against her ear. "Let's go inside."

Both walked back into the room seeing Nagina clapping.

"I am so proud of both of you." Nagina said with a smile. "Your father would've been proud of you, Naveen."

"I know he would." He said back, looking at Tiana who was staring off in her own world again. "Tiana, what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Oh, nothing."

"Is it the restaurant?" Asked Nagina, feeling a little guilty. "I'm sorry but I couldn't tell you earlier due to-

"What is it?" She asked, more demanding.

"One of the help answered the phone but-"

Tiana quickly ran out of the room.

"Where are you going?" asked Nagina watching the young Queen running to the nearest phone. She dialed out the number to her mother's.

"Come on. Answer the phone!"

"Hello?" Answered Eudora.

"Mama…"

"Oh, babycakes. The restaurant got caught on fire."

Tiana's heart stopped. "What? How did it happen? "

"The police suspect a gas leak but we all know the Klan was behind it."

"I'm on my way."

"Everything is taken care of. You take care of your husband." Eudora exclaimed, trying to stop her daughter come returning.

Tiana shook her head, "No mama it's my restaurant. I'm leaving first thing tomorrow." She hung up the phone and ran into Naveen's arms.

"Take all the time you need." He encouraged.

"But Tiana is needed here. She's the Queen of Maldonia." Said Nagina.

"Mother, Tiana can be queen here and still have her life in New Orleans." Naveen didn't want his wife to leave so soon but he knew how much the restaurant meant to her. And it meant a lot to him, too. Besides Tiana it was the most normal he could ever get. "We can both leave-

"No Naveen. You're needed here. Your people need you right now." She explained as a single tear fell from her eye. "I'll be back as soon as everything is back in order."

Naveen then wiped the tear from her face. "I know you will."

~*~


	6. A Queen in New Orleans

A/N: Wow, thanks all the reviews and favs! I was going to post chapter 6 tomorrow (Wednesday) but I'll just go and update today! I do not own Disney. Enjoy!

Queen of Maldonia

A Queen in New Orleans

New Orleans – 4 days later

Tiana took the earliest ship back home. Riding on the ship was usually easy but this ride made her nauseous and very tired. She figured it was because of her nerves because of the fire. Two Maldonian guards accompanied her. By law the queen was to always be accompanied by two of the royal guards.

"How could my restaurant get on fire? We had professionals checking and approving everything." She pondered outloud. Both guards remained quiet. "Damn those klan men. Always spreadin' their hate. Damn them for burning my restaurant."

"Ugh." She groaned, rubbing her stomach. "The ride back home this time around is making me feel so sick."

"We are almost there your highness." Reminded one of the guards. "We'll be ashore within a matter of minutes."

An hour later, Tiana's car pulled up in front of _Tiana's Palce_ she quickly got out and saw that the exterior part still looked the same. She then ran to inside with the guards running not too far behind.

She looked around and saw no damage in the lobby so she continued into the dining area and saw…nothing.

"Tiana…babycakes, is that you?"

She turned around and Eudora.

"Mama." And gave her mother a hug.

"Tiana I told you that everything was fine. They caught the arsonist who happened to be member of the Klan."

"Thank goodness."

Eudora looked over at the two men who walked in with Tiana. "Who are they?" she whispered.

"They're my guards. It's required that they come with me."

"Oh." She took a step back to look at her daughter, "Look at you…your choice of clothing has certainly improved since you married Naveen. I've been wanting you to dress up like this for the longest."

Tiana smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "The royal designers are very talented people, mama."

"Oh?" Eudora said with a raised eyebrow

"But you are far more talented. And if you could make me some dresses it'll be just peachy keen!"

Eudora laughed and gave her daughter another hug. "I would love to make you dresses, and I will. Just make sure you and Naveen get to workin' so that I can make some baby clothes."

"Mama!" Tiana said, walking to an empty kitchen. "Where are the cooks?"

"They're at home. I gave them the week off." Eudora said with a smile.

Tiana's eyes widen.

"With pay."

Her eyes widen even more. "Why did you do that? I have a business to run!"

"Tiana they couldn't work when no one was coming in. There was a fire here remember?"

"Yes but everything looks fine now."

"Oh Tia! Tia!" yelled out a voice that was clearly Charlotte.

Tiana and her mom stepped out of the kitchen to the young lady in all pink running toward them.

"I knew you'd be here!" She gave Tiana a tight hug. "I've missed you so."

"I missed you, too Lottie."

Both girls parted with Lottie looking Tiana up and down, smiling. "Royalty has been good to you! You are a doll!"

"I told her the same thing. Naveen saved our girl."

Charlotte touched on Tiana's dress. "Miss Eudora can you make me a dress like this? But in pink?"

A snicker could be heard in the back, Charlotte turned to see the two guards laughing but quickly changed their tone when they saw her look at them.

"So, will you do it Miss Eudora?"

"My mama is retired from sewing. Isn't that right mama?" Tiana asked.

"Not really. I do it as a hobby now."

"You know your arthritis-

"Yes I know but lately it hasn't been bothering me too much."

"Mama…" Tiana knew her mother wasn't telling the truth. Her arthritis has been getting worse the last couple of years and Tiana felt that it was her responsibility to keep her from doing activities that'll make it worse. "You know your doctor want you to stop sewing."

"Doctors don't pay for food."

"You don't need to work anymore! I've got my restaurant."

Eudora smiled. "I know you want to help me but babycakes I love sewing. It's the only thing I can do without messing up."

"Oh mama that isn't true."

"Tia's right Eudora. You've always been a good reader and making me look my very best!" She patted Eudora on the back.

"Girls, I appreciate what you're saying but-sewing is my life, outside of being a mother and wife for over 20 years."

"Aw Miss Eudora." Charlotte hugged her. "You know you can learn how to drive. Big Daddy still has that Velie he's been wanting to give you."

"You now driving isn't me."

"Why not, mama? More women are driving these days and you don't have to ride that old bus home every night."

"I don't know."

"How about I hire a chauffeur to drive you around." Tiana suggested.

Eudora sighed, giving up. "Fine."

"And instead of using an older car I'll buy you a new one. Your birthday is coming up anyway."

"Enough with the gifts Tiana. First you and Naveen got me a new home which is almost finished and now this? Just give me my grandbabies. That'll be the perfect birthday for me."

"Whose birthday?" Reginald asked, walking into the restaurant. "Hello ladies."

Charlotte smiled. "Well, I should scram." She walked around Reginald. "I have a date with Travis."

"Travis" Tiana said. "You're seeing Travis?"

"Yes." Charlotte smiled, feeling giddy inside. "We're going steady!"

"But I thought you hated him."

Charlotte gave Tiana a wink and said, "Lately he's been acting like a gentleman…oh Tia. I think he's the one."

Tiana didn't know what to say. "I've been gone for too long."

"I'll tell you about our date later, sweetie. Bye!" Charlotte and Tiana exchanged hugs and kisses on both cheeks.

"I didn't know you were coming back so soon." Said Reginald, standing next to Tiana.

"Well I do own this restaurant." She reminded him.

"I know you do but you should also know that everything would be taken care of." He wrapped his arm over her shoulder. "I am the top business graduate from Lincoln University. And first Creole...but I don't like to brag."

Tiana looked up into his blue eyes and laughed. "You're always pulling out that business graduate card"

"You know I love competition. I didn't-

"Graduate on top of the class for nothing yes I know." Tiana said from memory and lifting his arm off her shoulders. "I guess your teachers never educated you on being less obvious."

Reginald smiled. "No."

"I should get started with next week's menus. I'll talk to you later." She said, walking toward the kitchen door.

But Reginald took a hold of her arm. "Wait!" And looked at the guards who had their eyes on him.

Tiana frowned. "What is it?"

"I uh…why work on the menus now. You already have the whole month planned already. Hell, the whole year! Let's go out dancing."

She laughed, again pulling her arm from him. "Clearly you forgot that I'm married."

He cringed at the thought, without letting Tiana notice. "We're only family…its innocent."

"Maybe some other time." She then walked into the kitchen with her guards not far behind

Eudora laughed catching the young man's attention.

"What's so funny?"

"You're still stuck on my Tiana. After all these years."

He scratched the back of his head. "How could you tell?"

"The way you look at her…you beam. It's the same look Naveen gets when he looks at her."

Reginald hated Naveen with a passion and he knew the feeling was mutual. He could never understand why Tiana chose him of all people.

"He's a prince for Christ sakes! He got everything handed to him, including her" He exclaimed and sat on a chair. "I'm a business graduate. I had t work and fight to get to where I'm at. I'm rich! I'm handsome…if only she left with me."

"But she didn't. You know how Tiana was when it came to getting her dreams to come true. And she never had those kind of feelings for you." Eudora rested her hands on the young man's shoulders. "I know some day you will make some girl lucky. You'll see."

He sighed in disappointment. There was no other woman out there who could compare to Tiana. He loved her.

"Hey, what's with sad face?" Tiana asked, walking back into the dining area.

"Nothing." He stood up. "You changed your mind about the dancing?"

"I still don't want to go out dancing but I will wait until tomorrow before working on the menus. I'm beat."

"Oh well, I can give you a ride home?"

She laughed. "I live just down the street." And looked over at Eudora. "You can always drive my mama home."

"I do need a ride." She agreed.

"There ya go. Guess we should all leave. I have to lock the door." She said.

All three stepped out of the restaurant with Tiana locking the door. Just then her nausea came back. Eudora noticed.

"Babycakes, you alright?"

"Mm hmm." She lied. "I'm just feeling a tired. I was on a ship for four days. I'll see you both tomorrow." She quickly walked away with her hand on her stomach. The last thing she wanted was to be around people. "Ugh." She ran straight to the bathroom.

~*~

Naveen has been in his office all night working. He knew being king was going to hard but with his father dying the work piled on.

"Ugh." He groaned. "Why must you drown yourself in so much work, papa."

"Because he loved working?" Nagina said, walking in. "You look just your father when he was your age."

He hit his head on the desk. "You didn't know him when he was my age. And why are you up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep." Nagina sat on a chair and saw a picture of him and Tiana. "You two make a beautiful couple."

Naveen lifted his head. "Huh?"

"You and Tiana. And to think a poor American girl was the only person who could get you to grow up." She picked up the picture and continues looking at it. "You two will have the most beautiful babies."

His head shot up quick making her laugh.

"I'm not rushing you two to push out children but it would be nice to have a little prince or princess…"

"No time for children. Plus you have Kanad. He's barely seven." He got up from his desk and walk toward the door.

"Are you avoiding our tiny conversation about children? I may have a young son but I would love some grandchildren. Five or six will do."

"Faldi faldonza mother." He said, leaving the office.

~*~


	7. Show Him Who’s Boss!

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and favs…I also forgot to add in Reginald's bio at the end of the last chapter. Sorry about the confusion on whether he's blood related to Tiana or not. He's just a friend. His mini bio will be at the end of the chapter. So you all can get a better understanding of this creepy guy. Yeah I don't like him either. I own nothing of Disney! Enjoy!

Queen of Maldonia

Show him who's boss!

"Here is your breakfast, sir." A female help said, pushing the golden food cart beside Naveen's bed. "Today's breakfast for you are pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and fruit salad." She then poured some coffee in a cup and sat it on the cart. "Your highness?"

He waved his hand from under the covers. She took the hint, curtsied and exited the room. Naveen's day always started a couple hours earlier. One of the things he hated about being King.

"It was so much better when you were here Tiana." He moaned, pulling the covers off him, revealing his toned upper body. Tiana's been gone for a month and all he could think about was the morning cuddles, conversations and sex…yeah that was the best part. The sex, he missed that more than anything. Well, after missing Tiana of course. "Too bad she's working right now." He looked at the clock. "It's 5:23 in the morning…so that means the restaurant is just closing." He grabbed the phone and dialed their number.

"Hello?" Answered a tired Tiana.

"Goodmorning-eh…evening my beautiful queen. How was work?"

"Ugh. I'm so glad to finally hear from you." Tiana fell onto the bed.

"Your day was that bad, huh?" Naveen said with a laugh.

"Yes. But let's not talk about work…"

"When are you coming back to Maldonia? I miss you waking up next to me." Naveen said.

"Aw. I miss...oh wait--hold on!"

Naveen did just that and heard voices in the background. One was Tiana's and the other was…

"Thank you Reginald."

Reginald. Jealousy quickly grew inside him. Why was Reginald knocking on HIS door at this hour? It had to be at least close to midnight. Then he heard laughter.

"Sorry about that."

"Who was that?" Naveen knew who it was; he just wanted to hear Tiana tell him.

"Oh, just Reginald. I left my schedule book at the restaurant."

"You gave him keys to OUR restaurant?"

"I had to leave early. I got sick."

Naveen grunted.

"What's wrong with you?"

He grunted again.

"Okay well I'm going to bed. I have an appointment in the morning and will let you know how it went. I love you"

"I love you, too." He grunted out.

"Bye"

"Bye"

He hung up the phone feeling agitated. Being king was stressful enough with his alliance with Sibliga needing some of his men to fight in war, now he had to worry about a man who's obviously in love with his wife hang around her like a sick puppy.

"Why can't she see this?" He asked himself.

"Your highness!" Someone shouted while knocking on the door. Naveen quickly opened the door to see one of the male help.

"What is it?"

"The president of Sibliga is on the phone."

Naveen quickly put on a robe and ran out of his room and into his office where he picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Goodmorning your highness. I need that small favor from you…our country has just been attacked by the Mafets and-

"I will send some of my men there immediately."

"You're definitely not pregnant…but you do have a stomach virus." The doctor then took out a pill bottle and handed to her.

"What's this?" She asked, looking at the blue bottle.

"It's antibiotics. Take three pills a day, separately for a week. If you are feeling better within a couple days keep taking these."

"Thank you."

He nodded his head before leaving the room.

Tiana left the doctor's office and headed back to her restaurant. Since it was only a few blocks away she decided to walk instead of driving. She ordered her guards to having the day off. They deserved it. While walking she saw a young couple holding hands and Naveen quickly came in mind. She missed him and his foot rubs…yes, foot rubs. The comfort and security she got when she looks into his eyes. He way his body feels on her…the way he touched her.

She wanted to come back to him but the restaurant needed her, or did it? She shook off the thoughts of leaving and continued her short stroll.

"Tiana!" Reginald said, opening the door for her. "Good news!"

"Huh?" she said.

"I talked to some of my former classmates who own a few businesses in Boston and Chicago. They agreed to come down here, in New Orleans to expand _Tiana's Palce_."

"What?" She asked, getting annoyed. "I don't remember ever wanting to talk to people let alone strangers about expanding _my _restaurant!"

"These are professionals. Big shots. If you-

"The answer is no." Tiana spat out and quickly walked in her office.

Reginald followed behind her, closing the door behind him. "Tiana, this could be big for your business! These cats are multi-millionaires! They have promos, connections-

"I don't need any of that right now. And I much prefer to work my business up on my own. What part of 'I can do this by myself' don't you understand?"

Reginald threw his hands up in the air. "I was only trying to help better this joint."

She walked up toward him with her finger pointing at him, "Listen up, mister…this isn't a joint. It's a restaurant and jazz club and I don't need someone like you to down play what's mine. You can either sit back and let me take care of MY restaurant or you can leave."

Reginald bald his fist and quickly left the office. Tiana sighed in frustration and shook her head. _How dare Reginald try to tell me what to do with MY restaurant_. She looked over at a picture of her and Naveen and smiled. "I wish you were here Naveen so that you could knock some sense into Reginald's head. Why do some men think they can just boss a woman around?" She sat down on her chair and began looking over her scheduling book.

Naveen was walking down the hall when he saw one of the help crying on the floor. He got down to check on her.

"Tela?" he asked.

She looked up at him with a bloody nose.

Naveen frowned, "Who did this to you?"

She shook her head and ran down the hall.

"I saw her and some other servant arguing."

Naveen turned to see Lucas standing behind him.

"I don't know what she said to him but he was surely pissed."

"What are you still doing here?" Naveen asked, getting pissed off himself.

Lucas laughed. "I thought we were best cousins?"

"Not anymore." Naveen said with a stern face. "Pack up your rags and get out."

"Oh so I wear rags now that you're king? Naveen you are so funny."

Naveen then walked up to Lucas with clinched fists,

"Your highness" said one of the help. "The queen is on the line."

Naveen stepped up to Lucas' face. "Get out of my palace Lucas." And shoulder bumped him as he walked down to his office. He slammed the door behin him and picked up the phone,

"Hello, Tiana?"

"Naveen…I wish you were you here or I was there…I really need one of your hugs."

"What happened? Is it Reginald?"

"Yes. He's doing business meetings without me and to top it off making deals behind my back. I had to go off on him about some deals he made with people from Boston and Chicago."

"You told him no, right?"

"Of course I did! I swear some business folks are no better than drug dealers. They make these trades without even thinking about what it could mean for others."

Naveen smiled, satisfied about his wife stepping her foot down on that chump Reginald, "Tiana my love at least you told him who was boss. And you didn't need me to pound his face in."

She laughed.

"Did you go see the doctor?"

"Oh yes. I have a little stomach virus. He gave me some antibiotics to kill the infection. I'm already feeling better."

"That is good." He was glad that it wasn't anything serious.

She wanted to change subjects, "How is Maldonia? Still as beautiful as ever?"

Naveen ran his fingers through his hair, "Yes, but it will not be completely beautiful without your presence."

Tiana smiled. "You're so sweet."

"No I am naughty…I've been a bad bad boy." He joked. "When will you be returning to your other home?"

"Soon. I just need to update this week's schedule. Josephine Baker is coming this month."

"But I thought she was coming in September."

"She changed plans because in September she's filming a movie."

"Okay."

"Well I better get this done. We will speak again later?"

"Yes."

"I love you." Said Tiana.

"I love you, too." Naveen replied back.

Reginald cringed after hearing Tiana finish her phone call with Naveen. "All I wanted was to make Tiana have the best restaurant in New Orleans and what does she do? She blew me off just to make fun of me with that spoiled silver spoon suckin' Naveen." He unched his fist into his hand. "Tiana will be mine. Even if it means the death of the great Naveen."

Here's Reginald's bio: Reginald is a childhood friend of Tiana's whose been madly in love with her since they were preteens. His family and Tiana's family are so close that they refer to each other as "family". At an early Reginald took a once in a lifetime offer from his uncle up north to get into college but this happened right after Tiana's father passed. Taking advantage of an emotionally distraught Tiana he asked her to join him on this new journey since he could bring a friend but she said no because she still wanted to keep her father's dream alive. And even though Tiana is happily married to Naveen he still believes that there's hope for them. Too bad Tiana doesn't feel the same way


	8. Welcome Home

Queen of Maldonia

Welcome Home

_New Orleans-_

"I can't believe that you're leaving so soon…fresh off of Josephine Baker's performance." Charlotte said hugging Tiana.

"I promised Naveen I'll be leaving the morning after…you know I hate breaking promises."

Eudora gave Tiana a hug. "Well babycakes we should let you go."

"Yeah. Sorry Big Daddy couldn't bid his goodbyes. You know how he hates getting up early in the mornings."

"Don't we all." Said Eudora. "You better be coming back here with a baby in that belly."

"Bye Charlotte." Tiaa tried to avoid _that_ subject with her mom.

"Bye Tia. Bye royal guards!" The men didn't bother looking back. "Well I never! Anyway I'll try to stop by the royal palace as soon as I can get Travis to propose."

"Oh he'll propose." Eudora said to the young blonde.

Tiana began walking onto the ship when Eudora yelled,

"You better have a baby growin' in that belly the next time you come back here!"

"Mama!" Tiana whined.

_Maldonia-Naveen's office_

"What's it like being king?" Kanad asked

Naveen frowned at his much younger brother. "I thought I already gave you this answer."

The little boy shook his head. "I don't remember."

"Being king is like the game 'follow the leader'. I am the leader and everyone must follow. The end."

"But papa said-

"Eh. What does he know?" He took Kanad by the hand, and walked out of the office.

"When I grow up will I be king?" Kanad asked.

"Um...it doesn't exactly work that way little brother. Wouldn't you rather be a doctor? Or perhaps a ukulele player!"

"A doctor sounds fun."

"Then a doctor you shall be."

"So, when is Tiana coming back home."

"In a couple days. The ship ride from New Orleans to Maldonia takes three and a half to four days."

"Will you kiss her when she comes back?"

"Yes." Naveen answered with a smile.

The young boy stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Yuck! Kissing girls sounds disgusting!"

"When I was your age I felt the exact same way but then I became a teenager and girls were all over me. You'll love them someday…trust me." He said, winking at him.

"No thank you!"

Three days later…

Tiana stepped off the ship with her hand on her lower abdominal. The ride started out smooth but the last day was horrible for her. The nausea came back and she had a headache to top it off. The pills her doctor gave her were doing nothing for her so she threw them overboard for the sake of being irritated.

She looked around for Naveen but there was no sign of him.

"Great. First I'm sick and now Naveen is nowhere to be seen. Just my luck." She said to the guards.

"There's a car waiting for you queen…um Tiana." He corrected himself. "He may not be here but at least he didn't forget your arrival day."

"There's the queen!" Someone yelled.

"Let's get you in the car now." Suggested one of the guards.

"Queen Tiana! We love you so!"

Tiana turned to see two young girls smiling from ear to ear. She couldn't help but come their way.

"Hello ladies."

"Queen Tiana we are so happy to finally meet you." One redhead girl said.

"Yes, and you are as beautiful in person. May you sign my book?" She pulled out an old book and opened it. "It would make me so happy."

"Your highness the car is ready." Reminded one of the guards.

"Leni can't you see that I'm talking to…what are your names?"

"Angela" "Saphora" Both girls said at the same time.

Tiana smiled while signing the book. "There you go."

"Thank you." Angela said.

"You two have a good day." Tiana began walking to the car.

"Queen Tiana…please visit our school!" said one of the girls.

She stopped and turned around again, "What school do you ladies go to?"

"Timberla, school for girls."

"Timberla." She said to herself and noticing that her nausea was gone. "I'll see what I can do. Bye!" She got into the car.

"Bye" Both girls yelled as the car drove away.

Within fifteen minutes Tiana was inside the palace and noticed how quiet it was. She checked the family living area, the guest living area along with three other rooms on the first floor before going up to the second level where she finally saw someone, Tela.

"Hey Tela." She called out, noticing a cut on the woman's lip. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, Tiana." She curtsied. "Nagina and Kanad are having lunch. The king is out but should be returning shortly."

"Hmm." Tiana said to herself.

"Would you like some refreshments?"

"No, I just need to rest." She said, walking to Naveen's bedroom door.

"Oh no Tiana. You and the king are now in the royal suite. You're both rulers of Maldonia remember?" She laughed. "You do need rest. Come."

Both women started walking towards the end of the hall where the doors to the suite stood before them. Tiana has never been inside the room and felt a little odd because this was the same room Naveen's parents slept in for over thirty years. Tela could clearly tell what she was thinking from the look on the queen's face.

"Everything has been cleaned and a new bed has replaced the old one but the other furniture are temporaly. Naveen felt that you should be in charge of the other furniture.." She twisted the handles.

"There you are!' Naveen said, running down the hall. He hugged and kissed Tiana. "I missed you so much."

Tiana rested her head on his chest. "I missed you!"

Tela curtsied and left the couple by the door.

"How was the ride here? It wasn't too hard on your stomach, no?"

"Just the last day. I was so irritated that I threw the pills overboard."

Naveen rested his hand on her stomach, and thought about his mother's conversation on children. Tiana frowned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." He opened the doors and picked up Tiana. "Let's take a nap."

"I'm not tired." She said.

He sat her on the bed. "Do you like our new room."

She looked around the very spacious room and saw all the furniture sitting around them. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why is this huge bed sitting in the middle of the room? Shouldn't it be sitting against the wall?"

"Nah. I requested that it sit here. Plus, it represents our lifestyle. We are the center of attention now."

She shook her head and got up from the bed, walking around it. "How big is this bed? You can fit twenty people on this thing."

"My other bed was originally here but I thought it was much too small for this room. And I'm six feet six! A man my height needs a bed like this."

"Well I'm five feet four and I could get lost in a bed like this."

Naveen pulled her onto the bed. "Or we can both get lost under the sheets…"

Tiana laughed. She knew where this was headed. "Not now Mr. Julso Panza. I just got here."

Naveen's eyes widen when he heard that. "Ah you're a fast learner! Where did you get that from?"

"Your fangirls are creative.."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Eh. When you look this good you get noticed easy."

She rolled her eyes.

What?"

"There are certain things that will never change." She said with a smile.

"Ha. Ha." Naveen responded back. "You're breaking my heart Tiana. How will I be able to give you this?" He pulled out a emerald colored rectangular box from under his pillow.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to take the box, but he quickly pulled it away.

"Nah ah. You have to kiss and apologize first."

"Naveen…" She whined.

"A kiss and a apology." He said.

She shook her head and kissed him. "There"

"Apology."

"What for?"

"How did I marry such a hard-boiled queen."

"Fine! I'm sorry!"

"Was that so hard?" He then handed her the box. "I had it made just for you."

Tiana opened the box and couldn't believe what she saw. They were diamond earrings. Never in her life has she seen diamonds as beautiful and big. Bigger than Charlotte's diamond put to together times ten.

"Uh how do you say it? Close your mouth before a fly go in?" He laughed.

"Naveen…I can't take this." She closed the box and handed it back to Naveen. He frowned and pulled out another box that was bigger. "Well, I figured you would say that." And handed to her.

She opened the box to see an emerald diamond necklace that was just as amazing as the earrings. "Oh my go-

"You like it, yes?"

She shook her head. "This looks expensive. You have to take it back Naveen. How many carats is this?"

"The necklace has 161 carats worth of diamonds."

"161…carats?"

"And the earrings are 61.1-carats all diamond."

"I can't have these."

"Too late." He set the boxes down. "These are yours and you will wear them when we go to Giodonia tomorrow."

Still in awe at her new jewelry Tiana answered. "So now you're planning where I go and what I should wear?"

"Well you don't have to go but I think you should. My aunt Jasmine invited us to her party."

"Well in that case I will go." She replied smiling. "But as for this expensive jewelry-

"Please where it. It is the most expensive jewelry in the world and you're the only person in the world who will wear it."  
Tiana still couldn't believe her gifts, "I don't have a dress that will match up with this."

"Actually your dresses have been made."

She blinked her eyes.

"I had the royal designers look at the dresses you left here?"

"I trust you since you have good taste in clothing. And…" She picked up the rectangular box to look at the earrings again. "…Lottie is going to faint when she see this someday."

"As well as envy you." He took the box from Tiana's hand and sat it on the nightstand.

"What are you up to?" She asked, watching him sit the other box on the nightstand.

"Just clearing the bed…we'll need space if we're going to make love, my queen."

"You missed me that much?" She asked, climbing on top of him.

"Very much."

She bit on the bottom of her lip while looking up, pretending to think. "Well…I suppose we should let off some stress. We both have very demanding jobs…"

He nodded his head.

"And I read that panza with your spouse decreases stress by 75%." She said with a laugh.

He nodded his head.

"So what do you say?" She asked.

Naveen pulled Tiana down so that her face was inches to his. "You play way too many games my queen." And kissed her with a passion…

A/N: I had so much fun with this chapter! I know both Naveen and Tiana have separate lives (when she's in New Orleans working in her restaurant) but I missed them being together and writing the romance they have. And they are such a sexy couple that I can't help but have them flirt, play and as newlyweds have them making love like crazy. LOL. Oh and I have pictures of what Naveen gave Tiana on my page. I don't know if you can post pictures into the chapter or not so I posted the pictures there.

Also I borrowed a phrase that was invented by a PATF fan and the phrase was 'Julso Panza' it means 'I am the sex' in Maldonian. I honestly think the PATF fans are some of the wittiest people I ever read/seen. He also does an awesome job with the PATF commentaries on youtube. You should check them out. LOL!

I will be posting chapter nine later tonight because I can't wait to do it Monday, so you'll be getting a double update today!


	9. …When I Dance With You

Here is update number two! I won't be able to post chapter 10 until Monday. I hope you like this chapter. While writing this chapter I was thinking about Judy Garland's version of "It Only Happens When I Dance With You". Don't know why…I guess it was because of the dancing. If any part of this chapter offends then I apologize. It wasn't my intentions. I do not own anything from Disney or MGM(Judy Garland's character "Hannah Brown" will make a guest role). Enjoy!

Queen of Maldonia

…When I Dance With You

The car pulled up right in front of Jasmine's palace. The entire front yards including the fountains were lit up as if it was Christmas. Tiana was very impressed.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked.

"Eh. Our lights look better." Naveen replied, helping her out the car.

"It is _okay_ to compliment others." She took his hand.

"You look beautiful, as usual." He complimented. Tiana was wearing an emerald evening gown with her matching necklace and diamond earrings.

She rolled her eyes.

"What? You said it's okay to compliment others."

She rolled her eyes again.

"Well at least you do not have to wear a uniform." He complained.

"Aw but you look so handsome in your uniform." She smiled.

He pulled on the collars, "Its too stiff. How can I dance in this?"

She shook her head as an escort came their way.

"Welcome King Naveen, Queen Tiana. If you follow me, please."

The couple followed the short bald guy and Naveen couldn't help but open his mouth.

"Thomas. How is the family?" He asked.

"Everyone is fine, sir." He answered.

"I'm pretty sure Lawrence isn't doing fine." He said

The man remained quiet. Feeling a little uncomfortable, while Naveen was enjoying this.

"Ah come on Thomas you knew I wouldn't leave you alone without asking about your brother."

"Naveen." Tiana pulled on his arm.

"What?" He laughed.

"Enjoy the party." The man opened the doors, then curtsied and left their presence.

The room was filled with people, from young to old all dressed up and wearing their finest to show off. Some of the men wore tuxes while the royals and officals wore their uniforms. There were three big chandeliers hanging on the ceiling and the walls were red with golden prints of elephants sitting on them. And the floor was the same except printed in gold.

"Wow." Was all that came out of Tiana's mouth, Naveen snorted. "What?"

"You please too easy." Wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Ah my nephew and new niece!" Jasmine bragged, walking their way with two other people following her. "Naveen!" She gave him a hug. "You look so handsome in your uniform."

"Thank you." He said and nodded.

"And Tiana!" She gave her a hug. "You are such a beautiful woman. And your gown is beautiful…and the necklace!" She touched the necklace. "Only a king would buy this for his queen. Good job nephew!"

"Only the best for my lady." Naveen said with pride.

Jasmine leaned in to whisper in Tiana's ear. "He loves the brags."

Tiana giggled.

"I hope you two are enjoying yourselves here." Jasmine asked.

"Oh very. I was just telling Naveen how beautiful the lighting is when we arrived."

"Thank my designers for that." She then took a hold of Tiana's hand. "Come, we have so much to talk about."

Tiana looked back at Naveen, he sighed and followed the women along.

"…and that is how Kabir got the nickname 'Gyma'." She laughed, her posse laughed as well.

"It was nice laughing with you Aunt Jasmine but me and Tiana have other-

"You're leaving?" She asked, now looking sad.

"Oh no…we were just about to grab some refreshments. Right Tiana?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, we're very thirsty."

"I can have my help-

"It's not necessary." Naveen and Tiana quickly walked away feeling relieved.

"That woman can talk you to death." Said Tiana.

"Tell me about it." Agreed Naveen, who was looking over at the dance floor. "Would you like to dance?"

Tiana's eyes widen. "Dance? In that kind of music?"

"What? It actually a traditional Maldonian song and dance, adopted by the Giodonians. Its like the waltz."

She shook her head. "That doesn't look like the waltz you taught me."

"Oh come on" He took her hand. "I'll guide you. You're a fast learner. Remember when I taught you how to dance in the bayou?" He reminded her while pouting out his bottom lip.

"Mmm…I hate you." She whined.

Naveen laughed. "It's not that hard." And walked them both on the dance floor after stopped. Many of the guests' eyes fell on the royal couple as new music began playing 'it only happens when I dance with you' sung by Hannah Brown.

"I love this song." She said,

"See, I knew this was a great idea." Naveen replied, pulling her into his arms and gazing into her eyes.

Tiana's heart skipped a beat when she saw how Naveen was looking at her. It was like the night in the bayou all over again. Life for her was perfect. She has her dream restaurant, a handsome husband who happens to be a king and now she's queen herself. Life was perfect indeed. Dancing with Naveen was like dancing in heaven, just the two of them.

Naveen looked down at Tiana and saw her looking lovingly at him, it was a look she gave him the night they danced in the bayou. It was the night she stole his heart. Before he met her he always had a dream of traveling from land to land, living life to the fullest and breaking some girls' hearts along the way but that all vanished when he met Tiana. She became the girl of his dreams. She became his dream. Dancing with Tiana was like dancing in heaven, just the two of them…

_**It only happens when I dance with you  
That trip to heaven 'till the dance is through  
With no one else do the heavens seem quite so near  
Why does it happen, dear only with you?**__  
…_

The dancers/guests all crowded around Tiana and Naveen in a circle, watching the young couple magically dance to the song…

_**Two cheeks together can be so divine  
But only when those cheeks are yours and mine  
I've danced with dozens of others the whole night through,  
But the thrill that comes with spring when anything could happen,  
That only happens with you.**_

Naveen spun Tiana around and pulled her back into his arms, they share a small kiss. The guests all applaud catching the couple's attention. They smiled at each other.

"My handsome nephew and beautiful niece are very much in love. Clearly they aren't arranged." Jasmine said stepping in between the two getting a couple laughs in the background.

Naveen looked at his wife. "We couldn't help but get lost in the dance, right Tiana?"

"Right." She agreed.

"Well King Naveen, I would like a dance before you and your lovely Tiana decide to snaek away into the stars. Do you mind Tiana?"

Naveen looked over at Tiana, trying to get her to prevent this from happening.

"Oh I don't mind." She said. Naveen's eye widen.

"I won't be long." Jasmine smiled and pulled the poor King back onto the dance floor.

Tiana laughed as she watches the two dance to an up-tempo Maldonian song.

"Ouch!" Naveen said after getting his foot stepped on by his aunt.

Tiana laughed. She felt bad for her husband but she liked Aunt Jasmine.

"Poor Naveen." Lucas said from behind Tiana.

She turned to look at him.

"Hello Queen." He curtsied. "That last dance was vey beautiful."

"Thank you." She said and looked back her husband.

Lucas remained quiet as he stepped beside the young queen. He cleared his throat. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"How are you enjoying the party?"

"It's fine." She then walked off to the refreshments table and got her a glass of punch.

Lucas followed her and helped himself with a glass of wine. "Thirsty?"

"Look Lucas, I'm not trying to be rude but I want to be by myself right now." She forced in a smile.

"I thought you might've wanted some company seeing how your husband is dancing with other women."

She looked over at Naveen, who was actually dancing with another young lady. _What happened to Jasmine?_

He leaned in to her ear and said, "I guess opposites do attract."

She frowned and stormed away from him. Lucas laughed as he watched Tiana walk back toward the dance floor.

Lucas followed.

"Can you stop following me?" She asked.

Lucas pulled Tiana out to the dance floor and began dancing to the music. "All I want is a dance."

She tried to pulled from his hold but couldn't. She was now angry.

"You don't have to be afraid. We're family now." He winked. "And family always share…" He started rubbing up and down her back.

Tiana could now add feeling sick to her stomach with her anger.

"How about we go somewhere?' He whispered into her ear.

She elbowed him on the ribs. "I don't _think_ so!" And ran off outside onto a patio leaving Lucas struggling to catch his breath.

Naveen saw Tiana ran off and quickly excused himself from the dancing young woman.

Feeling sick, angry and alone Tiana hugged herself while looking up at the stars.

"Oh Ray and Evangeline. I don't know how I let that scrumbag get that close to me and put thoughts in my head about Naveen."

Naveen ran inside the gazebo. "Tiana. What happened? What did Lucas do to you?"

She looked at Naveen. "Nothing." And looked back up.

"Then why did you elbow him in the ribs? If he said anything-"

"He's the last person on my mind right now! I just needed to get some air."

Naveen sat beside his wife, "Well at least gave me a legitimate excuse for stopping my dance with my cousin Dorphilia." He said with a laugh.

"Cousin?" Tiana looked backed at Naveen.

"Yes." He laughed, wrapping his arm over her shoulder. "She's just as energetic as her mother, Aunt Jasmine?"

Tiana laughed and shook her head. "Wow."

"What?"

"I have a confession to make. I was a little jealous when I saw you dancing with Dorphilia."

Naveen widen his eyes before bursting with laughter. "You are very funny. Oh felta de moni"

"Felt-what?" Tiana laughed.

"Silly woman." He answered. "But my silly woman. You have nothing to worry about. You are the only woman for me" He kissed Tiana. "Now let us say our goodbyes before someone else ask us to dance." He said, helping his wife up.

Tiana couldn't agree more. The dance they shared tonight was special but being around Lucas made her feel sick to the stomach. She was more than happy to leave.


	10. Forgiveness

Queen of Maldonia

Forgiveness

"The party was very beautiful. The whole atmosphere." Tiana remembered. She and Tela were walking down the halls of the palace.

"I wish I could've seen it. I've only been to the duchess' palace once." Tela said. "Are her parties as magical as lady Nagina say it is?"

Tiana smiled. "Very. The chandeliers are what got my attention. All the lightings were impressive."

Tela did a spin. "I envy you so much. We come from similar backgrounds and yet you ended up not only marrying a prince who is now a king but you have your own dream as well."

"It wasn't always easy." Tiana explained. "It took real hard work and a lot of sacrifice to get to where I'm at now."

Tela looked down at her hands and sighed. "I will never be anything but a servant to your royal family. Sure I can read but I am not good at mathematics."

"But Tela you can-

"I never had a real family, except for my mother. Never met my father. People like me will never have a happily ever after. I'm useless"

"You're not useless" Tiana said. She then noticed a bruise on the young woman's neck. "Let's go in the library."

Both women walked in the library and sat on a sofa that sat by a corner.

"Tela, what happened to your neck?" She asked.

"My neck?" The young woman covered her neck.

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Tela looked up at Tiana and answered, "It was a burn."

"Burn? Sweetie, I've been cooking almost my entire life. I know what a burn looks like…"

Tela got up from the sofa. "What I'm telling you is the truth."

"Where are you going?" asked Tiana

Tela ran out of the library and down the hall. Tiana tried running after her but found it no use.

"Why was she so afraid to tell me what happened to her?"

!!!!!!!

Later that night…in the royal bedroom Tiana couldn't stop thinking about what happened between her and Tela.

"Ugh." She groaned in frustration. Naveen rolled over to look at his wife.

"What's on your mind?" He asked. "Is it that servant again?"

"She's not just a servant Naveen." She sat up on the bed. "The poor girl has been through so much. I can literally see her pain."

"She's always been miserable. It's nothing new. Now, let's focus on more important stuff, like us." He jumped off the bed to put on a slow jazz record in the phonograph.

"Let's dance to some cool jazz." He stuck his hand out to her.

Tiana sighed and took his hand. "I thought you like your jazz hot?"

"Eh. It depends on the mood I'm in and right now I'm in the mood of lifting my wife's spirits."

She smiled and rested her head on his chest. He ran his hand up and down her neck.

"I know you're trying to make friends and play nice with the help because I am not always around a lot. If it would make you feel better we can do something together perhaps a day or week in a private Floridonian island? It's beautiful this time of year."

Tiana laughed. "Floridonian island? Do most of the countries around here end in 'donia'?"

"Three more, I guess. But let's keep the conversation on us. Now what kind of bathing suit would you wear? The American ones are already out of the question. Doesn't show enough of my beautiful queen's legs."

"What? Since when? The bathing suits there show a little too much if you ask me."

"Or you can just go in the nude. It's always my favorite I will say." Naveen eyebrows moved up and down.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "It will never happen."

"Why not? It is private."

"I'm not walking around butt naked on no beach." She laughed. "Why don't you walk around naked on the beach?"

"Oh I have…several times actually. Why do you think so many women can't resist me."

She smacked him up the side the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Why am I not surprised? Of course you would do something so scandalous."

Naveen smacked Tiana on her behind.

"Ouch!"

"And you can be a stick in the mud when you can."

"Stick in the mud…hmm. I guess you weren't calling me a stick in the mud this morning."

"No, you were my little sheba…"

Tiana laughed. She always found that term funny.

"Are your spirits now lifted?" Naveen asked as the music ended.

"Mmm hmm."

"Good. Let us go to bed and see where the night takes us." He flashed her his famous smile.

"Mmm. Not tonight." She said, pulling away from him and climbing onto the bed.

"Why not? You never refused my advances unless you are very tired or-

"It's the time of the month." She cut him off with a half smile.

"Faldi faldonza." He turned off the phonograph before climbing onto the bed. "Then perhaps I can just hold you in my arms."

Tiana laid her head back on her husband's chest and wrapped one arm over his abs. "Sounds like a plan."

Naveen began running his fingers through her curls. "I can get lost in your beautiful curls."

"Hmm?" Tiana's eyes were closed at the moment.

"Your hair is unique yet so beautiful." He continued to run his fingers through her hair. "And soft."

"It's just hair." Tiana pointed out.

"Yes but I've never seen any of the royal stylists do your hair…"

"And I never let them help dress me either."

"You know the Maldonian women would love to have your hair."

Tiana snorted.

"What is so funny? I'm speaking the truth."

"I didn't find it funny. I just think it's cute." Tiana's mind then drifted off to the two little girls she met. "Naveen?"

"Yes?"

"Remember when I told you I met two little girls after coming back here?"

"Uh…yes." He kissed the top of her head.

"I want to visit their school."

"Oh it's no problem. Just name the school and I'll have everything set up for you."

"I believe they said name was Timberla."

Naveen shook his head. "Timberla? Why not visit some of the more, better schools?"

Tiana frowned. "What's wrong with that school?"

"It's a school for the much lower class and criminals, are you sure you want to go there?"

Tiana shrugged her shoulders. "Yes. Those little girls were so happy to see me."

"Everyone would be happy to see you. You are the queen of Maldonia after all."

"So, are we going?"

Naveen wrinkled his nose. "We? I thought you only wanted to go."

"I do but I think we should go together."

"No time. And your schedule is going to be pretty busy here within the next couple of months."

"Why's that?"

"Maldonia is opening up a new pediatric hospital. They're expecting the new queen to be there. And there's the princess of Theodonia and the duchess of Theodonia's daughters. That should be coming up soon." Naveen was trying to dismiss the school topic.

"Oh." Tiana thought to herself. "Well, I would like to go to the school tomorrow."

Naveen sighed. "How do I put this nicely…I forbid it?"

"Since when do you forbid me from doing anything."

"Tiana-"

"How bad could it be? It's an all girl school."

"I will not have the queen of Maldonia go to some school where no matter what you say or do the girls there will end up being servants or whores or wifeless mothers."

Tiana got up from the bed, furious with Naveen. "I can't believe you of all people would say something like that! Or judge anyone."

"Tiana, I am only telling you what I know." Naveen sat up on the bed looking at his angry wife.

"Or what you've been told."

Naveen slammed his head back onto the pillows and hit his hand on his forehead.

Tiana crossed her arms and walked out onto the balcony.

Naveen watched her go outside. He quickly got up and followed, standing by the door.

"Tiana." He touched her hand but she refused his touch. "Look, I will let you go to the school tomorrow-

"Let me!" Tiana pushed pass him, and jumping back onto the bed. Naveen followed.

"I'm sorry, Tiana." Naveen apologized. "You can go to the school, without my consent."

"Ugh." She groaned.

He smacked his head. "Faldi faldonza." Naveen gave up and plopped down on the bed. He didn't understand Tiana at the moment. First she was sad, next happy and now she's upset again. It was like she was going through an emotional rollercoaster. He looked back at Tiana and saw the back of her. He didn't know if she was sleeping or if she was awake. All he knew is that he hated going to sleep knowing that he and his wife weren't on a good terms. And his father always taught him that no matter what argument you have with your wife, she is always right.

"Tiana, I don't know if you're asleep or awake but I need apologize. I was very rude and judgmental. I do not mind you going to the school…I've danced and spoken with commoners…I did in New Orleans…I mean…Ugh." He cleared his throat. "Okay, again. I apologize for all I have said. I am wrong and you were right. Please forgive me?"

Tiana rolled back around to face Naveen. As much as she tried to hold her serious expression she couldn't. His face was so cute and she could tell he was sincere. A smile formed on her lips. "I forgive you."

The two shared a small kiss and held each other until they fell asleep.


	11. Indefinitely

A/N: *I think you all will like this chapter VERY much!* I do not own Disney! Enjoy!

Queen of Maldonia

Indefinitely

The following morning Tiana and her two guards walked up to the old looking building. She frowned as she saw that the doors had no knobs or locks.

"I'll open that for you your highness." One of the guards name Leni volunteered.

"Thank you." She stepped inside the building and walked down the halls. Tiana noticed that there were two doors across from one another. She went toward the first door but one of the guards stopped her.

He knocked on the door and a young woman opened the door. "May I help you, sir?"

"Queen Tiana is here to visit the school, lady."

Tiana greeted the young woman with a smiled and a "How do you do?"

The young woman's eyes bulged when she saw who was in front of her. "Oh" She curtsied. "Your royal higness. If I knew you would show up I would've had the girls make something for you."

"It's alright. Do you mind I come in?"

"Oh, yes. Please!" The woman said. All parties walked into the room, and Tiana could hear all the girls "oo" and "ahh" as she stood before them.

"What's your name?" Tiana asked the young teacher.

"My name is Sabrina but everyone calls me Madam Cli.

"Queen Tiana!" waved the redhead girl name Saphora.

"Hi there." She greeted back. "I know who you are."

The little girl smiled so hard her cheeks were turning red. She was so happy to know that the queen remembered her.

"Queen Tiana, it is such an honor for you to come visit us. No one as important as yourself has ever visited our school."

Tiana folding her fingers and answered, "Well I came to see how you all are doing. I've heard so much about the school."

"Forgive me your highness but this school is a very dirty one." Shared a brunette little girl. "Our books are so old we have to share them."

"Britgeti…that was very rude." Madam Cli called out.

"Oh no..it's alright. I would like to hear more honest responses." She looked at the student and back at Madam Cli, "I want to help."

~*~!!!!!!

Tiana entered the palace feeling good. She ran up the stairs with so much in her head. Visiting the school was a great idea and she learned so much from the students and teacher that Naveen will definitely agree on her idea.

She knocked on Naveen's office door and got no response. She opened the door and saw that he wasn't in his office. "Where is that man?" Just then she remembered that he had meetings with the parliament and another one with the prime minister. "Guess he won't be able to hear the good news right now."

Just then she heard Kanad's voice and him laughing in the library walked down the hall and opened the doors to the room and saw Lucas making faces at the little boy. She rolled her eyes.

Both looked over at the young queen. Kanad smiled while Lucas smiled harder.

"Tiana!" The boy took her hand. "Come. Lucas and I were in the middle of playing charades! Join us, please?" Kanad gave Tiana a puppy dog face she couldn't resist.

"Ugh. You're so much like your brother with the puppy faces." She squeezed his cheeks and sat beside him.

"Now, before you walked in I was trying to guess what Lucas was."

Tiana just remembered he was in the room…_how_ did she forget about that?

Lucas began jumping up and down and scratching his head.

"Monkey!" Lucas called out.

"Correct." Lucas laughed and sat beside Tiana. "Hello there."

"Hi." She quickly said and watched Kanad do his imitation.

"Kanad sweetie. Your tutor is here!" One of the maid said from the door.

"Aw!" Kanad whined in disappointment. "We'll play this some other time. Bye." The little boy slowly walked away.

"Well, I guess that's it." Tiana stood and walked toward the door.

"Wait Tiana."

She looked up and turned around. "What?"

"I want to apologize for my misconduct. I'm usually not that way. It was the alcohol."

"Why are you here?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Kanad asked for me and I am taking over my father's position as duke."

"Oh." She turned around to walk out the door but he took her hand and tried to pull her closer to him.

"I really am sorry."

"Let go of me you sicko!" Tiana struggled to get her hand back.

Just then Tela walked in and saw the two. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll come back later."

Tiana snatched her hand away. "No Tela wait. I was about to leave." She quickly left the library feeling disgusted.

"You stupid slut." Luca cursed out at Tela. "How dare you walk in any room of the royal palace without knocking?"

Tela looked down at her hands. "I'm so sorry Lucas-

"Shut up!" He pushed the girl against the wall. "You better remember where you stand when it comes to me."

"I didn't know you were in here, sir." She cried. "Please don't hurt me."

He slapped her across the face. "I said shut up! It's because of you that Tiana despises me."

Tela covered her face as blood came out of her nose.

"Meet me in my room once you clean up that filthy face of yours. You know what you're getting." He walked out of the library leaving a bleeding Tela who was feeling ashamed and scared.

~*~!!!!!!!!

"Faldi faldonza." Naveen groaned in frustrated after signing the last bill into law. He knew being king would be hard but not this hard. Meetings, paperwork, phonecalls to the world leaders about wars, trades. He needed a vacation. Too bad that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Hmm...come in." He groaned.

"Surprise, surprise cousin." Lucas came in with a creepy smile. "The last time I've seen you this tired was the time you slept with all four of the Theodonian sisters."

"What are you doing here?"

"You haven't heard? I'm taking over my father's duties as duke." He said, folding his arms.

"What?" Naveen was clearly irritated and this news wasn't helping.

"You heard right. I am now duke of Maldonia."

Naveen sighed.

"Yes Naveen, I was just thinking about the good ole days. When we got any girl we wanted and used them like toys. Play with them as many times as we wanted until we got tired of them."

"Okay?" Naveen blinked, not really caring what Lucas was talking about.

Lucas continued, "And as big as a womanizer you were you still had a conscious to the scary ones. I on the other hand didn't care. I got what I wanted from them.

"And that is your problem. You never care, now can you please leave? I still have work to do." He began writing on a bill.

Lucas sat across from Naveen on a chair, "I saw Tiana saw in the library today. I can see why you feel so much in love with her."

Naveen's eyes moved up to the scumbag, "Why are you bringing my wife in this?"

"In what? I just saw her. We were playing a game of charades. She was really good. She even let me touch her…hand."

"Are you done yet?" Naveen had his chin resting on his hand.

Lucas stood and continued, "She has the softest skin I ever felt…but you already knew that."

"Lucas, scram already." Naveen was trying his best to remain calm.

Lucas laughed, he was loving this. "I remember the night at Aunt Jasmine's party and seeing Tiana in that dress, if it were any tighter I would've thought she was wearing a second layer of skin."

Naveen's fists clenched.

" I can't believe you let her wear that around so many men. I know it had my blood boiling."

"Scram!" Naveen yelled in annoyance. He knew what he was up to.

"Her skin was so soft, and her sweet scent was addictive. I can see why you're so possessive of her. I mean, you were the first man she's ever had. All kings want virgins." He laughed. "If she ever had a piece of me, I would have her head spinning."

Naveen shot up and grabbed Lucas by his shirt collars and slammed him onto the door, "Get the hell out of my office Lucas or so help me God I will throw you out myself."

Lucas laughed and Naveen slammed him back against the door. "And I don't want you looking or thinking about my wife. Do you hear me! And if you ever touch her again I swear I will kill you myself."

Lucas continued to laugh. "Oh Naveen…she's only one woman. Who knew a girl from such a lower class background could get you so hooked? If anything you should be thanking me you got her in the first place. She is a sweet piece of chocolate candy. I've had a few of them…they are beasts in bed."

Naveen socked his cousin on jaw, knocking him unconscious and threw him out of his office. The guard standing outside saw Lucas hitting the floor.

"Take this son-of-a-bitch out of my palace immediately. He's banished from this palace indefinitely."

The guard nodded his head and carried an unconscious Lucas down the hall.

Naveen plopped down on his chair and sighed out loud. He didn't want to hit his cousin but he took it too far when he began disrespecting his wife right in front of him.

"I need a vacation." He said out loud.

"Naveen?" Tiana walked into the office. She didn't know what happened a couple minutes ago but she wanted to discuss her new project. "Now don't get mad but I set up a charity event for the girls of Timberla."

"Tiana. "Naveen said looking at her. "Please, sit on my lap."

Tiana frowned and shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"I just need to hold you…and my fist hurts."

Tiana saw his swollen fist. "What happened to your hand?"

"I knocked-out Lucas. But he deserved it."

She sat on his lap and took his sore hand, "I wish I was there to witness your trained boxing skills." And kissed it.

"When are you returning to New Orleans?" he kissed her cheek.

"October 13th. After I'm done with the charity events. I planned four of them."

"Good. I'm joining you this time. I need some normal time with you." He gave her tight squeeze. "And I miss our restaurant. I haven't minced in so long."

Tiana laughed. "October will come sooner than you think. Let's get something to eat."

"Or have someone can bring it up to us, along with some binto hazella."

"Binto what?"

"Witch hazel. My hand is starting to hurt."

~*~!!!!!!!!

Lucas was now staying in his father's estate in Theodonia, a few miles north of Maldonia. He was furious and ready for revenge after getting knocked out by his cousin. He knew just the person to call to make his plan work.

"I will pay you enough to get a new start." Lucas promised

"Are you sure? Because I've done other garbage for you and you haven't paid me a dime!" The other person said

"Calm down. I know for sure you will get paid. I guarantee it. I am the duke of Maldonia."

"So when do we began to blow this all up?"

"Soon my friend. Soon." He then hung up the phone and clapped his hands together. "This will definitely destroy Naveen and his marriage. He'll learn to never betray me."


	12. A King, A Queen And An Egg

Queen of Maldonia

A King, A Queen And An Egg

_October – New Orleans_

"Achidonza!" Naveen yelled out after he and Tiana got off the ship. Cameras and fangirls watched the royal walk to their waiting car and pulled off. Naveen was excited while Tiana was sick. She didn't know if it was the ship ride or the sea water that got her feeling nauseous.

"You'll feel better once you see your mother and restaurant."

"Mmm." Tiana moaned, with her head resting on Naveen's shoulder. "I'm so tired."

"You had a rough night. I'll send the best doctor to check on you." He said, rubbing her tummy, he felt a bump. "Hmm…interesting."

"What."

"Your stomach it feels a little harder than normal." He was very skeptical while Tiana just wanted to lay down somewhere.

Tiana felt the bump he was rubbing over and thought about the possibility of being pregnant but she also had that same thought the last time she was in New Orleans and that turned out to be a simple stomach virus.

The car pulled up by Eudora's big white house. She lived in a upper-class black neighborhood and by looking at it it seemed to be a quiet neighborhood. Not one single person was outside.

Tiana and Naveen stepped out of the car and saw Eudora opened the door, along with Louis.

"There's my babycakes!" Eudora hugged Tiana. "I missed so you so much, Queen Tiana!"

"I missed you, too mama." Tiana said.

"How ya doin'?" Louis pulled Naveen in for a hug. "Naveen! I missed ya so much! We gotta catch up and jazz together."

"My ukulele is packed downwith my other stuff. Tiana thought it would be a good idea." He looked over at her. She shook her head.

"Louis let me give my son the King a hug." She gave Naveen a big hug, "You both look good." Eudora smiled at the couple. "Well, come on in! I want to show you my new sewing machine!"

Just then another car pulled up.

"Ah. They finally caught up with us." Naveen laughed as he saw two bigger men step out of the car.

"Oh those guards are back again. Good thing I have six bedrooms." Eudora started walking in her home followed by Tiana and Naveen. They saw pictures hanging on the wall as well as news paper articles of them. Tiana was still feeling nauseous but hid it in front of her mother and Louis.

"Mama your home is beautiful." Tiana complimented.

"Thank you." She looked at her daughter and noticed her face wasn't her usual shade of brown. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." Naveen walked Tiana to a couch. "She's been sick since we left. I think she has a bug."

Eudora smiled. "A bug? Sounds like a baby to me."

"We've been through this the last time I came here, mama. I got a little sea sick."

"But you were sick before we left." Naveen kissed his wife on the forehead.

"I have some ginger cookies in the kitchen. That'll help settle your stomach Tiana." Eudora went inside the kitchen.

Louis walked over by the sick young queen. "You know Tiana. If you are expecting I know a very comfortable spot wear you can lay your eggs."

"I'm not expecting! I'm just little sick."

"Aw leave Tiana alone." Naveen laughed. "She just ended her time of the month a week ago."

"Naveen!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "What? It's only Louis but yes, she's definitely not expecting. She is just a little cranky"

She rolled her eyes.

"Louis! Where are the ginger cookies?" Eudora yelled from the kitchen.

Louis ran behind Naveen. "Uh…I ate them?"

Eudora came out with a jar. "A half a cookie left? What did I tell you about eating all the cookies?"

"But they so good Miss Eudora. And I had tummy aches lastnight, too!"

She waved her hand at him. "I'll just call in doctor Williams. He lives right across the street from me. And he's the finest colored doctor in Louisiana." Eudora picked up the phone. "You and Naveen can stay in the fourth bedroom. Everything is already set up for ya'll"

"Mama don't call him. I'm fine." Tiana tried to sit up but nausea got the best of her. "Where's the bathroom?"

"I'll show you." Louis led the way for Tiana. Naveen followed with a worried look on his face.

In the fourth guestroom…

"When was your last cycle?" asked Dr. Williams as he was pressed down on Tiana's stomach, examining it.

"Uh. A month and a half ago? I don't remember. I've been so busy…" She then stopped for a second and continued, "No wait, it two months and a week." Tiana knew how long it's been. She told Naveen her cycle happened a week ago because that's when her nausea really started.

The doctor smiled. "Well, I need for you to give me a sample of your urine and we will see if the stork will be flying in her home-palace my dear."

"Stork?" She asked.

"Yes, to see if you're expecting."

Tiana's eyes widen. "Expecting?"

"Yes. Now take this cup to the bathroom and I will get the test started immediately."

"How long will it be before I know?"

"A couple days."

Tiana excused herself, taking the cup with her into the bathroom. So many thoughts were running through her head. _Could I be expecting?_ The thought of fear turned into a feeling of joy. _A baby? But how would Naveen feel?_ And fear creeped back inside her. _It could go either way with Naveen._

Four Days later…

Ever since Tiana told Naveen that the doctor wanted to run some tests on her he couldn't help but be worried. She never told him what exactly what tests the doctor was running so that is why he was afraid. He thought something was seriously wrong with her and he didn't know what he would do if he lost her. '_Please let whatever test this may be have a positive outcome.' _"Faldi faldonza" He sighed in frustration.

"Well I will like to congratulate you Tiana. You're going to be a mother!" Dr. Williams announced.

"Oh my…" Was all Tiana could say. She was scared but also very pleased, proud and nervous about how Naveen would react.

"And based on your last cycle I will predict that your baby will be here by mid May, early June."

Tiana had a surprised look on her face, "Mid May or early June? So that means I'm two months?"

"A little over two months, yes. " Dr. Williams took out a bottle of vitamins. "Take one vitamin pill once a day."

"Once a day?" She said, taking the bottle.

"Vitamin A is good for you and the growing baby." He explained to the young queen.

Tiana smiled and closed her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm…flattered." She looked down at her abdominal and hugged herself. "I'm having a baby."

Naveen was getting very impatient the longer he waited. An anxious feeling overshadowed his nervousness. He didn't know how he'd react to whatever news the doctor will give him about Tiana but he was relieved that the wait was finally going to be over…and nervous.

Dr. Williams opened the door, "She's all yours."

Naveen frowned. "I thought you were going to tell me her results. You are the doctor."

Dr. Williams shook his head. "I think Tiana would like to be the one to give you the news."

Naveen ran inside the room they were staying in. He saw Tiana with a neutral expression on her face. He didn't know what to say.

Tiana looked at Naveen's nervous gaze and couldn't help but gave him a smile.

Naveen walked over to his wife, taking her hands. "Tiana…?"

Tears filled Tiana's eyes along with all her emotions, "Naveen, I'm gonna have a baby."

A smile cracked on Naveen's mouth. "Really? A baby?"

She nodded her head.

He picked Tiana up in his arms, and spun her around, "Achidonza! A baby! Ahaha!" He stopped spinning as tear began filling his eyes. "So you're not sick, no?"

She shook her head while laughing, "No. But you're going to be a daddy!"

"Oh." He hugged her. "A daddy! I'm going to be a dadd-father! A father!" He began laughing.

"Guess mama was right this time." Tiana was relieved to see how good Naveen took the news. "And I thought you weren't gonna take this news very lightly." Naveen sat her down on the floor.

"What?! If it were a year ago, yes but now…I'm the happiest man on earth." He wiped his eyes. "I thought I was going to lose you."

She frowned. "Lose me? Aw Naveen."

"No seriously. The way you were puking before we left and all through the ride here." He kissed her on the forehead. "I'm glad it's only my boy who's giving you a rough time in there." And rubbed her tummy.

Tiana frowned. "Boy? What if I have a girl?"

"Nope. It will be a boy. I can feel it."

"I got a tear out of you." She smiled,

He smiled back, "It didn't hit my face." He took her hand. "Come now. Let's tell your mother and Louis the good news."

Both walked down the stairs to see a smiling Eudora and Louis waiting for them.

"So? What did he say? He didn't bother telling us on the way out." Eudora said, feeling anxious and excited.

Tiana looked up at Naveen and back at her mother. "You were right mama. We're having a baby!"

"Ahh yes!" Eudora gave Tiana and Naveen a big hug. "It took no time to catch a baby! I'm going to live to see my first grandbaby."

"Naveen here thinks we're having a boy."

"I don't think, I _know_ our little boy is growing in there." He corrected.

Eudora laughed. "I think Naveen is right. I've been dreaming about a baby boy ever since you came home with him."

Tiana rolled her eyes, again. "What if I end up having a girl?"

"I don't mind a daughter but she isn't coming in this pregnancy." Naveen kissed Tiana on the cheek.

Louis walked over to where Tiana was with a curious look on his face. "Where's the egg?"

"What?" Eudora asked. "Oh lord." And laughed.

"There is no egg. Tiana can't lay eggs. She's a human." Naveen explained while laughing.

Tiana shook her head before laughing herself. "Oh Louis."

The poor alligator scratched the top of his head, still confused, "Man, being human is more complicating than I thought."


	13. Bearer Of Bad News

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You have no idea how much I appreciate them! I am so glad that you all are enjoying the story so far despite the drama and freaks like Reginald and Lucas. Anyway, I do not own Disney! Enjoy!

Queen of Maldonia

Bearer Of Bad News

New Orleans-Tiana's Palace

Tiana watched as Naveen played his ukulele and Louis jammed his trumpet in front of the crowd of dancers. It was nice seeing Naveen having a god time, its been so long since she saw that. Tiana's Palace was packed tonight and everything felt like it was back to normal. She saw everyone having a good time. She even saw Charlotte and Travis trying to dance. Something she didn't really expect since Travis has two left feet.

And then there was Reginald. He came in an hour ago with a date. She never fired him but their last fight was the final straw on who was running the business and who wasn't. She liked Reginald but at times he could be a pushy person, at least she knew how to put her feet down whenever he tried to get that way with her.

Eudora stretched her arms up in the air as she yawned, "Babycakes I'm calling it a night. I'll see you and Naveen later?"

Tiana looked over at her mom who was accompanied by Mr. La Bouff. "Yes. Louis is riding with us."

"Well you take it easy. You are carrying my grandbaby." She rubbed her daughter's tummy, the small bump couldn't be seen yet but she could definitely feel it. "And you know where the other key is hidden."

"See you later mama, goodnight Mr. Loubouff"!

"Goodnight Tiana…I mean _Queen_ Tiana. Loved the beignets! You ready Eudora?" He pulled his arm out.

"Mmm hmm." Eudora locked her arm with his.

Tiana smiled as the two walk down the stairs and out the door. She didn't know what was going on between the two but she certainly didn't have time to ponder about it right now.

"Cousin Tiana!" Reginald called out. His date standing quietly beside him. Tiana turned around and saw the two.

"Well aren't you going to give your cousin a hug?" Reginald said with a "fake" smile.

She gave Reginald a hug.

"Didn't expect you to be here tonight, Reginald and…" she looked over at the young lady and saw something familiar about her but couldn't figure out what.

"Anna. Her name is Anna."

"Oh Queen Tiana I am such a big fan of yours!" Anna blurted out taking Tiana's hand and shaking it. "Reginald talks about you all the time and I can't help but to listen." She laughed.

Tiana smiled, pulling her hand away. "Thank you Anna. Uh, you two enjoy the rest of your night here." She didn't know what was more strange, Reginald's "fake" behavior or Anna almost looking identical to her…that was it! She looked back at Anna once more. Anna waved, Tiana waved back and walked on down the stairs.

"Achidonza!" Naveen yelled out at the dancing crowd. "This is where I belong!"

"Ooh brother you were jammin' with that ukulele!" Louis said.

"Yeah King you haven't lost ya touch at all." One of the band members said.

"Yes man. This is my home." Naveen took a drink of whiskey. "Even the alcohol is better here." He was about to take another shot but Tiana took the glass away. "Ah my beautiful wife!" He gave her a smile.

"Ugh. I just saw Reginald." She then put her hand on her tummy.

Naveen noticed Tiana with her hand on her stomach, "Is everything alright? Is the baby fine?"

She shook her head. "It's not that. It's his date, Anna."

"Oh that girl! I have to give it to Reginald. He tried to get a girl who looks exactly like you but…he failed." Naveen shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes and there was something strange about him tonight." She added.

Naveen and Louis laughed, "You're just noticing how strange he is?"

"Yeah. The cat think he OWNS this restaurant!" Louis finshes for Naveen.

"But he doesn't." Naveen reminded the alligator. "Tiana, if you want me to take care of him, I will."

She bit on her bottom lip and shook her head. "I don't want you breaking anymore hands for me."

Naveen wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, "If you say so. But if he ever tries to hurt you-

"He won't." Tiana gave Naveen a kiss. "He might act a little strange but he isn't a violent person."

"This calls for a jam only for the romantics." Louis jumped back on the stage to tell the other band members.

"Let's dance." Naveen pulled Tiana closer to him. "I've had my eye on you all night."

Tiana smiled. "Oh really? I could've sworn you had your eye on this ukulele here."

"This ukulele?" Naveen sat the instrument down on an empty table. "You are the only woman who caught my eye."

"Tia!" called out Charlotte who had Travis' hand. "Tonight has been fabulous! Ain't that right honeylamb?"

"Yes, sugarplum." Travis then gave the bubbly blonde a kiss on the cheek.

"And now that you and Naveen are now expectinga little bundle of joy I can throw ya'll the biggest, most swellest party in all of New Orleans!"

"Quiet Charlotte. We haven't told everyone yet." Naveen said, a little annoyed that Tiana told her friend even after he begged her not to.

"Oh…sorry Naveen." Charlotte gave him a grin.

"Lottie you've done enough for us already. You don't need to throw us a party." Tiana explained to her friend.

"Aw." Charlotte pouted. "But I want to!"

"Come on baby. Let's get a drink and I'll drive you home." Travis offered.

"I guess I should get going. See ya Naveen! See ya Tia!" Charlotte and Tiana exchanged hugs.

"Now, where were we?" Naveen asked, pulling Tiana back into his arms.

Tiana wrapped her arms over Naveen's broad shoulders.

Reginald watched as Naveen's lips brushed on Tiana's neck and cringed in jealousy. He hated that Naveen even came back to New Orleans with Tiana. And now he's kissing her right in front of him.

"If looks could kill." Anna said, handing Reginald a glass of whiskey. She noticed the jealous glare he was giving the young king. "Aren't they a lovely couple?"

Reginald looked up at the ceiling before cutting his eyes back to Anna. "I don't think he deserves her."

"Why not? He's a king and they seem happy. From what I read they seem to complete each other."

Reginald slammed the glass onto a table. "You don't know him! Men like him will never change."

Anna raised an eyebrow as she watched her date continue to watch the couple. "You're in love with Tiana. Aren't you?"

He closed his eyes. He couldn't answer, even she saw it. "Look Anna, I-

"It's alright. She is a beautiful woman. I should've known from the moment you saw her tonight."

He looked down at the woman. "I can't help myself. She's the woman I've always loved…"

Anna took his hand. "…but she will never love you. Look at how she's looking at her husband. That's love right there."

Reginald did just that and quickly turned away. "I know. That bastard has got her wrapped around his royal finger."

"It's love…I don't think I'll ever have a man love me like that." Anna said, sadly watching the royal couple slow dancing.

Reginald took Anna's hand. "We could still enjoy each other's company. As friends?"

She gave him a smile, "I suppose."

!!!!~*~ Later that night...

"You know if you were more organized with packing your things then you would've already found your shirt!" Tiana said, laying on the guest bed in her mother's house.

"Blah blah blah." Naveen teased. "You're always blah blah blahing on something." He jumped on the bed. "I'll sleep with no shirt on. And I do not understand why we aren't sleeping in our OWN home we have here."

"My mama wanted us to stay here."

"But it doesn't make any sense. We don't live too far away."

She rolled her eyes and pulled the covers over herself.

Naveen pulled them back down. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to sleep. The restaurant was packed tonight." And she turned over so that her back was facing Naveen.

"I do not mind a little spooning." Naveen spooned behind Tiana and began planting kisses on ear and neck.

"Naveen…"

"Tiana…" He continued kissing her.

"Sorry Naveen. The bank is closed. Not tonight."

And he stopped then cursed in Maldonian.

"Watch your mouth Maldonian boy!"

"You're no fun. All I wanted to do was-

"Make passionate love with your wife…yeah. Well it ain't happenin' tonight." Tiana snapped.

Naveen shrugged his shoulders and rolled onto his back. "Eudora told me to watch out for your mood swings. Didn't think they would began so quickly."

"Ugh" Tiana moaned and Naveen laughed.

"You are so cute. You know this stay in New Orleans made me realize how much I miss this life…it was simpler."

Tiana remained quiet.

"I mean being king is wonderful. Plus we are fabulously wealthy but it isn't as humbling and normal like it is here." Naveen then put his hands behind his head. "My life was screwed before I met you. I mean there were the parties, the women, the booze. You name it. Then when my parents cut me off I felt as if my world ended and on top of that I HAD to marry a wealthy woman in order to continue my lifestyle. But that all changed when I fell in love with you. All I wanted to do was build a life with you. Get two or three jobs, help you get the restaurant, get married, have a family and live simply ever after."

"Simply ever after?" Tiana asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yes. You've got a taste of how stressful our life as royals can be. We can't even go outside and walk down the street like we can here."

"But there are the fangirls and news reporters."

"Eh. Their harmless."

Tiana turned around to see her husband who was looking up at the ceiling. She laughed. Naveen's eyes moved down to his laughing wife.

"What's so funny?"

She gave him a kiss. "You always find some way to make me feel better."

He frowned. "You were upset?"

"Yeah." She began rubbing on her stomach. "But I'm okay."

Naveen's smile formed on his lips. "My Tiana…" Their quiet bliss was then interrupted by a knock.

"Naveen, Nagina is on the phone." Louis said from the other side of the door.

"Tell her I will talk to her tomorrow."

"But she said it was important."

Naveen cursed again in Maldonia but quickly apologized to Tiana. "I won't be long." He gave her a kiss and went downstairs to answer the phone. "Yes mother?"

"Naveen I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news but you are needed here immediately."

Naveen groaned.

"Do you know a woman by the name of Githia?"

"Yes. She and I use to fool around a couple of years ago. Why?"

"She's been talking to the newspapers claiming that you fathered her son."

Naveen's eyes widen…how could this be true?

"Faldi faldonza."


	14. Secrets

Queen of Maldonia

Secrets

Naveen couldn't sleep at all last night after learning about an old flame's claim to having his child. So many emotions splurged into his mind. Fear, anger, confusion. He hasn't told Tiana and planned on keeping it that way until everything was settled. The last thing he needed right now was an upset pregnant wife. He rolled over to see his sleeping wife and ran his finger over her bottom lip,

"You are so beautiful." He then placed his hand on her tummy, feeling the small bump. "Don't you worry. I will have everything taken care of."

Tiana opened her eyes. "Huh? What are you doing?"

Naveen looked up at his wife, "I was just talking to the baby."

Tiana snorted.

"What? I cannot talk to our son?"

Tiana rolled her eyes, "You and your son--baby can talk. Why are you up so early?" She was looking at the clock on the nightstand. "It's six in the morning."

"I just felt like talking to the baby. What is wrong with that?"

Tiana sat up. "Nothing." She then noticed Naveen was staring off to space. "Naveen…are you alright?"

He didn't answer.

"Naveen!?!" She called out his name catching his attention. "What's wrong with you?"

"I am…I have to go back to Maldonia." He jumped off the bed, and pulled out his luggage.

"Maldonia? But I thought we were staying here for a month. As a vacation, remember?" Tiana got up from the bed.

"My mother called and said I was needed…" He threw his clothes in the luggage.

"Needed for what?" Tiana asked, she had a feeling he was hiding something.

"I'm still the king of Maldonia Tiana. Something came up with the negations with Theodonia"

"But I thought that was already taken care of before we left. Naveen, tell me what's _really_ going on." Tiana knew her husband was up to something.

"I am telling you the truth! Just listen to me on this!" He then put on a shirt.

"Fine." She opened the door to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Asked Naveen taking Tiana's hand.

"I'm going to the kitchen. Funny how you want to know where I'm goin'."

"Tiana…" Naveen slowly pulled her back his way. "I'm sorry for cutting our vacation here short. I love this city. It's where we fell in love, got married and just last week found out that we're having a baby. So many beautiful memories."

"I know." Tiana smiled. "But you've been acting strange ever since that phone call last night. Especially with the tossin' and turnin'. What did Nagina really tell you?"

Naveen looked into his wife's hazel eyes and saw that she really wanted to know but he couldn't tell her…not right now, or ever.

"Alright." He took her hands. "She called to tell me about a private meeting with the President of the United States. It is very important that I meet with him seeing how the country is one of Maldonia's greatest alliances."

"Oh." Tiana simply said. "Well, don't be too hard on President Coolidge."

Naveen smiled and gave his wife a kiss. "I won't be long." And rubbed her tummy. "He hasn't been giving you a hard time?"

"No, the _baby_ has been treating me well. I'm a little hungry but I'm good. Do you know when your ship leaves?"

"I believe this afternoon."

Tiana frowned. "You already checked?"

"Yes, my mother called and set everything up for me. But due to the thunderstorms my ship was delayed until this afternoon" Naveen explained, feeling bad about lying to his wife. "She feels as if she's still queen and not retired. Even after the reminders."

As ridiculous as Naveen's story sounded Tiana actually believed it. "You know how your mama is. Well I guess we should help my mama with breakfast." She touched the doorknob but Naveen took her hand.

"I rather have my appetizer right now." He said with a sly smile.

Tiana shook her head "I don't know if we can do this…"

"Oh Tiana, we are married and expecting a baby. And your mother will not hear us since we will be very quiet." He whispered into her ear and kissed it.

"I don't mean just that…I'm sayin' what if we hurt the baby?"

Naveen kissed Tiana's shoulder. "I am sure the baby cannot feel anything."

Tiana pulled away then looked Naveen up and down, "I don't know about that…you are pretty big."

Naveen gave Tiana a devilish smile. "I read that love making helps with the contractions." He pressed his lips onto hers.

"How…do….you…do…that?" She asked, between the kisses.

"What? Can't a man lust for his wife?" Naveen picked Tiana up, still kissing and carried her back to the bed.

She pulled back from the kiss. "That's not a good enough answer."

"It was good enough for me, yes?" His lips pressed against hers.

"Mmm." She wrapped her arms over his shoulders. "I guess we can postpone breakfast for a couple of appetizers."

~*~!!!!!!

_Maldonia-Four days later_

Naveen read through the articles of the newspapers before slamming them onto his desk. "How could she do this?"

"This is what happens when you sleep with every pretty girl who falls at your feet." Nagina snapped. "I cannot believe you didn't use protection with her."

"I did use protection! I'm not stupid!" Naveen snapped back.

"Well you were stupid enough to impregnate some little gold digger! Naveen, I knew your past would come back to haunt you. Think of how much shame you've put on to this family."

Naveen sighed in frustration.

"Your majesty I think you should follow my suggestion and pay off this young woman and her child. That's all she wants is money." Exclaimed Dmice, one of the members of the royal legal team.

"But she couldn't possibly have my child…ugh I still do not believe it is. I've only been with her a couple of times and everytime was protected. I even remembered the brand I used!" He then got up and punched the wall. "Damnit!"

"Punching walls isn't going to make this all go away my son. We will fight this. And perhaps Dmice is right. Paying off the young lady-

"Why would I give money away to a woman who could most likely be lying about this? Have we seen a child? Speaking of that, I would like to see them for myself."

"Not a good idea Naveen. Everyone knows you have a track record of sleeping with countless women, even the maids. I am surprised you haven't knocked any of them up." Nagina reminded her son who was clearly irritated by her already.

Naveen shook his head. "Mother you aren't helping much. Perhaps you should leave."

"Well I-

"Leave…please?" He asked, not looking at her. Nagina got up from her seat and quietly walked out.

"Faldi faldonza." The poor King said with another sigh.

"Your highness, are you sure you want to meet with this woman and child?" Dmice asked.

Naveen looked down at a picture of himself and Tiana. "I have to. It seems like the right thing to do."

_New Orleans-Tiana's Palace_

"Mmm…its peachy keen Agnus." Tiana said after taking a sample of crawfish risotto.

"Thank you Miss Tiana." Agnus was one of the chefs in the restaurant. She was the closest to cooking like her and a good friend of her mother's. "That baby got you extra cheery this time around."

"I don't know." Tiana laughed, as she walked out of the kitchen. "Well I'll see ya later!"

"Alright honey. You take it easy."

Tiana walked up the stairs to her office and found Reginald standing by the door. "Oh, Reginald. What are you doing here?"

Reginald took off his hat. "I owe you an apology."

She frowned.

"I've wanted to apologize for the longest. About the restaurant and the business deals?"

"Oh…you're apologizing?" Tiana laughed. "I thought you were gonna to throw another deal at me."

"I deserved that."

"Reginald let me tell you one thing and I think I've told you this a thousand times before but maybe this time you will understand. I know how to run a business. My daddy didn't raise no fool. He taught me everything I know and how to stand up to big business shots like you."

"You're correct." Reginald agreed. "You also know how to put a man in his place."

Tiana smiled and walked inside her office, Reginald followed. "So do you accept my apology?"

"Who could resist those blue eyes." She said jokingly, but Reginald took it serious. "Of course I forgive you. Just take it easy when it comes to MY restaurant. I got it." She picked up some flyers and handed them over to him.

"What is this for?" He asked.

"You and Louis can hand out these flyers, we have a special guest coming this weekend." She folded her arms.

"Ugh. I don't want to be anywhere near that gator."

"And I'm sure he doesn't want to be around you. But since you both care about me you will do it." She gave him a smile.

Reginald loved it when Tiana smiled at him. It made him feel special. "Then I will do this, for you. As long as that smelly gator-

"Reginald."

"I'm only doing this for you." He said, heading out the office, leaving the door open.

Tiana shook her head and quickly got up to close the door but a cramp shot in her lower abdominals. "Uh!" She moaned, falling onto her knees. "Mmm. Ah!"

Reginald ran back into the office, "Tiana? I just heard a bump--Tiana!" He helped up the queen and sat her down on a chair. "Are you okay?"

She began rubbing her stomach as the cramps died down. "I don't know what just happened."

"You were on the floor holding yourself. You want to go to a hospital?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine. This lil one in here is just telling me to take it easy myself."

"Little one? What little one?" He frowned as his eyes went down to Tiana's hand, and saw it resting on her stomach…"You're pregnant?!?!"

"Yep." She said, rubbing her tummy.

Reginald's heart began beating faster. "But…but how…when did this happen?"

Tiana lightly laughed. "You went to college; you know how a baby is made."

Jealousy ran up and down his body. How could she be carrying _**Naveen's**_ child? She's supposed to be carrying **mine**. '_Damn you Naveen'._

Tiana noticed Reginald's blank stare, "Reginald is there something wrong?"

He shook his head and put on a fake smile. "No, why don't I help you to your apartment. You and the baby need rest."

Tiana sighed and slowly got back up. "I guess I could take a catnap before the restaurant opens." She looked down at a picture of her and Naveen.

Reginald noticed. "You miss him don't you?"

"Mmm hmm. Very much."

The young man helped walk Tiana out the door, she stopped them. "I can walk home by myself."

"Nope. You're riding in my car."

"It's only down the street." Tiana pointed out.

"Think about the little one." He hated saying that…the thought of Naveen's child growing inside of her made him furious.

"Alright." Tiana gave up, "But just this once."

~*~!!!!

_Maldonia-Naveen's Office_

Naveen paced back and fourth inside his office anxiously waiting for Githia and her child to arrive. He hasn't seen the woman in two years back in his days of fooling around, partying and all of the above. But he remembered through all the women he always wore protection.

A knock came at the door and Naveen stopped dead on his tracks,

"Come in." He answered.

The door opened with a guard escorting a young woman in with a toddler.

Githia gave the king a cold smile, "Hello Naveen. Long time…say hello to your son, Naveen, jr."

Naveen took one look at the toddler who had brown eyes and brown hair, like him. His skin color was even like his. Suddenly he felt as if his world and marriage were slowly fading away before his eyes.


	15. Stripped News

A/N: Thanks for reviews! There is a lot going on in this chapter. lol. I do not own Disney. Enjoy!

Queen of Maldonia

Stripped News

"_**Come on Tiana one more push and that baby will be out!" The doctor instructed.**_

_**Tiana pushed noticing she was in a hospital room, "Ah!" And out came the baby. She hit her head back onto the pillows as the doctor took the baby into his arms.**_

_**Tiana looked over and saw the doctor walking away with the crying baby. "Where are you taking my baby?"**_

_**The doctor turned around, "This isn't your baby." And walked away.**_

_**Tiana tried to climb out the bed but fell off instead and began crawling toward the doctor, "Give me my baby!" She screamed as the doctor walked further and further away from her. "Help! This man is kidnapping my baby!"**_

_**The doctor laughed and vanished into thin air.**_

_**Tiana looked around and noticed the room she was in was now black. She couldn't see anything. "Give me back my baby!"**_

_…_

"Babycakes wake up." Eudora said.

Tiana opened her eyes and saw her mother, then sighed a huge relief.

"Sweetie I heard you all the way in my room. You alright?"

Tiana sat up in the bed. "I had a horrible dream about some doctor takin' my baby away from me."

Eudora smiled, "It's normal to have dreams like that when you're expecting. You'll be gettin' plenty more in the next several months."

"I don't know, mama. I think it means something else."

"Tiana you have nothing to stress about. I've had plenty of crazy dreams when I was pregnant with you. It drove your daddy nuts. Ha." Eudora laughed. "Try to get some sleep. I'll make you a warm glass of milk."

"No mama I'm fine." Tiana said. "Maybe you're right."

"I know I'm right." Eudora kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I'll just tuck you in."

"Mama…" Tiana laughed as her mother tucked her in.

"No matter how big you get you'll always be my babycakes." She gave her daughter's tummy a short rub, "And my little grandbaby will of course have the life of riches and much love. Sleep tight."

"Good night mama." Tiana smiled as her mom left the room. When she heard Eudora's bedroom door shut she climbed off the bed, put on her robe and went down the stairs to use the phone. She had to talk to Naveen. The sound of his voice always helped relax her for some reason. She called his office number and got no answer. "Maybe he's out?" She thought while hanging up the phone. "Why do I get the feeling that something isn't quite right?"

~*~!

"Doesn't he look just like you?" Githia said with a fake smile.

Naveen studied the little boy; he had brown eyes but not as light as his. He had darker hair but the texture was much too different then his. And his genes are strong; the boy should be much shorter for being…

"Is he two years old?" Naveen asked.

Githia smiled. "Yes."

"Cute kid, but he isn't mine." Naveen flat out said. "But thanks for trying."

"Do you hear that Naveen, Jr. Your father isn't claiming you."

Naveen laughed. "Who set you up for this?"

"No one. You can't run away from this problem Naveen. He is your child whether you like it or not."

Naveen looked at the little boy and shook his head. "He isn't my son Githia. Why are you making yourself look like a foolish woman?"

Githia's heart began beating fast.

Naveen continued, "Why are you doing this to this poor child? Take him to his real father and-

"You ARE his father Naveen!" She cried out.

"Githia when we were last together you were this sweet and caring woman." Naveen tried to let the woman open up so that he could get somewhere on this. He just didn't believe that boy was his son. "Remember when we were together?"

Githia's heart sank…she never stopped loving Naveen, even though his feelings weren't the same. And what made it even more heart breaking was that he married another woman who stole the heart she wanted. _That American girl._

"I hate that you broke my heart Naveen. I hate that you used me as if I were rug! You kept walking over me until you saw me ruined and then you threw me away and never looked back." Githia wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I am truly sorry for hurting you but I will not say that the child is mine. Especially since you yourself have been around." Naveen said.

Githia frowned, feeling offended. "How dare you!"

"How dare you! You know we were protected every time we were together. You know that boy is much too old to even be a child of mine. You know all of this and yet you are still lying!"

"But who will the newspapers believe Naveen? Me? Or the playboy?"

Naveen closed his eyes, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can and I will." She said with a smirk.

"But what about this little boy. He doesn't deserve this. Living a lie." Naveen felt bad for the little boy. He reminded him of his younger brother in some ways. "I thought you were better than this Githia."

"I'm sure your precious Tiana will leave you now!" She spat out.

"We are talking about you, so leave my wife's name out of your mouth." He warned.

"No, I won't. Tiana must've done a hell of a lot to get you so stuck on her. Thank goodness she never got pregnant because I'm sure if she did you would leave her just as you left me!"

"Get out of here!" He yelled.

The woman smirked, "I touched a nerve. Lucas told me that would work...oh uh-I mean-"

Naveen finally got his break, "Lucas is behind this? I should've known."

"No, no he doesn't know anything." She tried to back up her lie but Naveen already got his answer.

"Why don't you stop lying to yourself and to this little boy?"

Githia took the little boy's hand. "Fine! He isn't your son okay! He isn't your son!" She threw her head down. "Now I won't be able to get that money."

"Lucas made another broken promise to you." Naveen shook his head. "Some things will never change."

She looked back up at Naveen, "Please, do not have me arrested. My son…we are struggling already and-

"I won't have you arrested." Naveen said, looking at the little boy. He might be angry with Githia for going a long with Lucas' plan but he would never separate a child from his mother. "Look, how about you talk to the papers and make a public apology. And I will make sure you and your son will have a new start in-

"In Italy. I have family there."

"I will set everything up for you two, only if you do what I say."

Githia wiped her face, "Yes, I will apologize and talk to the newspapers. But what about Lucas? He threatened my life if I failed him."

"I will take care of Lucas. All you have to do is be prepared to talk to the papers, and my legal team." Naveen walked over at his desk and pressed a button, a guard walked in.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Have the legal team come into my office. They should be in the legal office. Tell them whatever they are doing they need to stop and be here."

The guard nodded his head and walked out the office.

"Tiana has certainly made you a better man." Githia admitted. "She's a very lucky woman."

He smiled at the thought of his wife, "I consider myself lucky to have her."

A couple hours later Naveen gave Githia a check and had her and the boy escorted out of the palace and country. He was relieved to have that part over but dealing with Lucas will be another story. He knew what he had to do. A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in" He responded.

Lucas and a guard walked into the office. Lucas was all smiles. Naveen wasn't.

"Thank you." He said the guard. He nodded his head and stepped back out of the office, closing the door behind him. Naveen took a seat at his desk.

"So, what did you want me here for that was so urgent?" Lucas took a seat across from his cousin.

"I rather you stand." Naveen instructed.

Lucas smirked. "Why your _majesty_…" He playfully curtsied.

"Look, I have no time for games. You already messed up a nice vacation I was having with my wife so I will make this quick. You are no longer Duke of Maldonia."

Lucas frowned. "You have no power to do this."

Naveen stood up. "I believe I do…I am king after all. I have the power to strip your title and whatever else you seem to have taken advantage of."

"You can't do this to me…we are cousins!"

"I can do whatever I please. For now on you are nothing but another scumbag, with no nobility background whatsoever. And you are no longer welcomed in Maldonia."

Lucas laughed. "You are joking."

"Do you not see me laughing?" Naveen asked, walking Lucas way. "You actually thought that you would be getting away with this?"

Lucas began walking backwards, in fear. "Damn bitch Githia. When I get my hands on her-

"You will not be touching anyone since you will be in prison."

"Naveen, it was all Githia's idea. She was still bitter about you leaving her and then you married Tiana and-

Naveen slammed the man against the wall. "Shut up with your lies already. You're through."

Lucas swallowed a nervous lump that was in his throat.

"Since I am such a nice guy I will give you choices. You stay out of my country and stop causing unnecessary trouble to my family or you go to prison, for fifty years."

"Fifty years!" Lucas was shocked. But there was nothing he could do. Naveen was king and had the power. "Fine, I will leave."

Naveen pushed Lucas to the door. "Good. Aghit come in."

The guard walked in.

"Take this person out of my palace and out of my country."

"Yes, your majesty." The guard grabbed Lucas by the arm and dragged him out the office.

Naveen sighed in a huge relief. This scandal was finally over and not once did he have to tell Tiana about it.

~*~!

_New Orleans-Tiana's Palace_

Tiana was laughing as Louis was trying his very best to dance. Seeing something as big and green as him jumping across the stage looked funny.

"Whooooo! How was I Tiana? Did I do good?" The Alligator asked, out of breath.

"Oh Louis you were the bee's knees!" Tiana pat the alligator on the arm. "I saw some of Naveen's moves in there."

"Oh, he taught me how to do the Charleston!"

"I see." Tiana laughed as a young lady came running her way.

"Hey Tiana!"

"Hey Georgia!" Tiana saw Georgia come in with a newspaper.

"I just got the early edition for tomorrow's paper!"

Tiana frowned. "What does it say?"

"Here" Georgia handed the newspaper to Tiana. "Girl I can see why you're still here. You deserve way betta than that."

"What are you talkin' about?" She looked at the paper and saw Naveen on the cover and began reading the big bold words **ALLEGED WEDLOCK BABY FOR KING NAVEEN**. "Is this some sick joke?"

"Nah girl. I thought you already knew." Georgia said with a frown on her face.

"I got to get out of here." Tiana ran away from the Alligator and young woman.

"Hello baby." Louis said with a wink.

Georgia looked at Louis and quickly walked away from it.

"Guess not everyone can accept a dancing gator." Louis then looked over at Tiana running up the stairs, "Poor Tiana. Whatever that paper said couldn't possibly be true."

Tiana ran in her office feeling heart broken and shocked. She still couldn't believe what she just read. "This is the reason he went back home." A tear ran down her face. "How could he do this?"

Reginald ran inside the office "Tiana!"

"Don't you people know how to knock?" She turned around, wiping her face.

"I just heard from Georgia about Naveen being the father of that boy in Maldonia."

"It's alleged." She corrected.

"I knew he would hurt you." Reginald walked over to where Tiana was. "If you need a shoulder to cry on-

"I don't." Tiana said, her voice expressing more hurt then her face. "I'm okay."

"No you're not. You're pregnant with this man's child and now you have to deal with a new child from another woman?"

"Reginald, please just go!" Tiana cried out. "We don't know the full story."

"Oh yes I do! He's the kind of man who has gotten everything handed to him including you!"

"There you go. Opening up your big 'know-it-all' mouth. Acting like you know every goddamn thing. Get out of my office Reginald." Tiana snapped. The last person she wanted around her right now was Reginald.

"But Tiana-

"Get out NOW!" She yelled.

Reginald frowned; feeling rejected again, "You deserve way better than this Tiana." And left out the office, slamming the door behind him.

Tiana then quickly picked up the phone to call Naveen's office but he didn't answer. "Where are you Naveen?" She asked and decided to call Nagina's main line.

"This is Nagina."

"Hi Nagina…this is Tiana."

"Oh hello Tiana. How is New Orleans treating you?"

"Have you seen Naveen?" She asked, not in the mood for small talk.

"I haven't seen him in days. He's been very busy with so many-

"I know about the scandal." Tiana said.

"Oh." Nagina replied. "Well, he has been taking care of everything. Do not worry."

"When he returns let him I know I called."

"I will have the servants report to me."

"Thank you." Tiana hung up the phone and rested her hands on her tummy, looking down at it she says, "No matter what happens just know that you will always be loved."


	16. Cry

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm thankful for your patience with all the drama. It's almost coming to an end but still be patient with me. I'm trying to make it as "realistic" and "juicy" as possible even if it is fiction. We'll be learning more about Tela in the upcoming chapters and see if Naveen will get his son or surprise daughter pretty soon. I do not own Disney. Enjoy the chapter!

Queen of Maldonia

Cry

The past several days have been hell for Tiana from news reporters stalking her every move to Reginald getting in her case. And to make it worse she hasn't been able to speak to Naveen. It felt as if Tiana's life was taking a step backwards.

She decided to keep her mind busy by cooking in the kitchen. Cooking always made her feel better, temporarily.

Tiana sampled some jumbo and nodded her head. "Good but need a little more tobacco sauce."

"Any more tobacco sauce and we'll be burning all the customers out of this place." Joked Agnus.

Tiana poured a little more into the jumbo and tried some more, "Mmm…it's the bee's knees"

Agnus laughed, "You pregnant women and your taste buds."

"Mmm hmm. You just make sure the cakes don't burn in the oven." Tiana said with a smile.

"Yes Miss Tiana—oh I mean Queen."

Tiana rolled her eyes and covered the pot with the lid. "I'm about to get some air. You can break after you're done with the cakes."

"Mmkay girlie" Tiana heard the Agnus say before exiting the kitchen. She walked into the dining area and looked up at the stage and thought about Naveen and how natural his ability to perform in front of people was. It was as natural as it was dancing with him. She sighed because she missed him despite the scandal and just wanted to see where they stood on the situation.

"Tia! Tia honey!" Charlotte walked in the restaurant. Tiana looked over at her friend. "Tia I know I haven't been around much but I do want you to know that whatever happen between you and Naveen…just know that I will be there for you."

Tiana smiled and gave her friend a hug, "Thank you Lottie, but I'm fine."

"You sure? Because I know how much it hurts when a man breaks your heart."

"I'm hurt but I have to stay strong, for my baby." She rubbed her small bump.

"Tia sit down." Both women at the table. "Have ya talked to him yet? What did he say?"

Tiana shook her head, "Haven't spoken to him in days. Guess he's hiding?"

"Ugh. That no good bum. How dare he hurt my Tia."

Tiana gave Charlotte a smile, "I'm fine Lottie." And got up. "Well, I should get back to cooking."

"Cooking!" Charlotte shot up, "Girl you will be shopping with me! Whenever a man breaks my heart I go shopping."

"Lottie…"

"And now that you're pregnant we can buy some pregnant dresses!"

"Maternity dresses?"

"Yea those."

"Not today Lottie I have so much-

"Agnus is good at keeping everyone in order. She has been doing that while you were in Maldonia. Please Tia? We can bring Leni and Hendit! I'm sure your Maldonian guards don't mind a new pair of shoes?"

Tiana sighed, she could never win with battling Charlotte on a shopping date. And ever since she became queen most of the shops have "allowed" her to shop in their stores. She still refused to shop in them but with her friend she had no choice. "Come on fellas. We have some shopping to do."

_Maldonia-Maid suite_

Tela sat with a bunch of other maids recalling the day. She never felt connected with any of them, even if they were all servants to the royal family. It was mainly because of the topics they would bring up.

"Lucas is definitely an eye candy. I wouldn't mind sleeping in his bed every night." One girl shared.

"I already had…he is good but not like Naveen. His hips are like magic machines." Another girl laughed.

Tela sighed.

"Oh Naveen is very passionate and quite impressive in other _things_. And the size of that man. How do the Americans say it? Big things come in big packages." She said as the other girls laughed.

"Very much indeed. Tiana is such a lucky woman to sleep with him every night. He can be my king anyday…and night!" All the women laughed.

"Can you all please talk about something else? The king is married. Have some respect for yourselves." Tela said in annoyance.

One girl laughed, "What's the matter Tela? Can't handle our heated conversations? You are such a stickinthemud."

"I rather be a stickinthemud than a whore in a married man's bed."

The girl rolled her eyes, "You're still talking about that one night I had with King Kibir? You are so bitter. You act as if you're his wife."

"I know where my place is, you should know yours." Tela said.

"You think you are so much better because you are in good standings with lady Nagina and Queen Tiana." The girl snapped back. "You are only a servant to them. They pity you! And king Kabir must've been disappointed with Lady Nagina if he was looking at maids to please his bed."

Tela turned away from the girl and pulled the covers over her head. She had enough of the same fights with the girls and their sex talk. What was so amazing about having a man do whatever he wanted to you? _Stupid girls._

_New Orleans-Tiana's Palace_

The place was packed tonight, as usual. Louis and his band were keeping everyone on their feet while the food was keeping the hungry customers to their seats. Even if the restaurant closes in forty-five minutes. Tiana sat with her mother at one of the tables still feeling down about Naveen.

"Babycakes you can stay with me for as long as you want." Eudora suggested.

"I have my own home mama…"

"I know, I know but you're also pregnant. You need someone to be around just in case."

Tiana sighed, "I'll think about it."

"That's my girl." Eudora took her daughter's hand. "And who knows? Maybe this whole thing in Maldonia is nothing serious."

Tiana shrugged her shoulders and took a bite of bread pudding.

"I've gotten to known Naveen and from what I know he's a good man who loves you with all his heart. His eyes glisten whenever he's around you. It's the same look your daddy had for me."

Tiana smiled.

"Tiana, your husband will call. Just be patient."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Why do _I_ have to be patient?"

"Well he wasn't messing around while being married to you. And the child is two years old. Before you two even knew each other."

"Tia! Tia! Look what Big Daddy bought me!" Charlotte showed her a bracelet. "It's an early birthday present! Isn't it pretty?"

"Oh Lottie it's swell." She said half heartedly

Charlotte frowned. "Naveen still hasn't called I see."

Tiana sighed.

"Evening Tiana, evening Eudora." Big Daddy said, taking a seat beside his daughter.

"Hello Eli." Eudora smiled.

He smiled back.

Both Charlotte and Tiana looked at one another.

"I'm in the mood for some beignets." He said clapping his hands together, breaking the silence.

Tiana stood up and began writing the order, "Just in time before the kitchen closes. I'll have someone bring some out ."

Lottie got up and followed her friend. "Tia. Did you see the way my daddy and ya mama looked at each other?"

"I guess?" Tiana placed the paper on the counter.

"Tia, we've always been like sisters-

"Lottie I love you but our parents are not seeing each other."

Charlotte rested her hands on her hips, "How do you know? Big Daddy has been escorting your mama home for a couple months now. I've even seen her at the mansion. It would be the bee's knees if they got married. Then our sisterhood would be official."

Tiana shook her head at her friend's silliness and changed the subject. "Where's Travis?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I see where you're going…well, Travis is on a business trip with his daddy. Did I tell you he proposed last night?"

"He did? Where's the ring? What did you say?"

"No! The ring he bought was as tiny as a firefly's pea brain. And it was only $5,000!"

Tiana laughed. "So he's gonna buy you a bigger ring?"

"He better or I'll be sayin' bye bye to him." She said with a laugh.

"I should head on to the kitchen."

"Alright Tia. I'll be out here! Where is that cute guard?"

Tiana frowned. "What cute guard?"

"The stern one…Leni."

Tiana's eyes widen, "You like Leni?"

"Well, I think he's cute. And I ain't married yet Tia. Heck, I'm not even engaged. I still want to have my fun." Charlotte moved her hips. "I'm about to steal a dance from him before this place closes."

"Well go on girl." Tiana encouraged with a laugh.

"Miss Tiana." A young man said.

Tiana looked at the young man. "Yes Derrell?"

"Got a call from the Teddy Tellers Band. They would like to play here next Thursday."

Tiana sighed in frustration, "I heard they liked waiting til the last minute. Let me get the schedule book." She turned around and walked upstairs to her office, she couldn't find her schedule book on her desk. "Ugh. I left it at the apartment again." She walked back down the stairs and saw Leni dancing with Charlotte. "Derrell if I don't make it back on time tell Leni to close the restaurant for me. And tell Agnus to close the kitchen in five minutes."

"Will do." Derrell replied

Her other guard Hendit stepped beside her, "You need to go somewhere?"

"Just to my apartment. I left my schedule book there."

"Again? Does pregnancy make you have short-term memory loss?" He joked.

Tiana hit the guard as they headed out the restaurant.

In a couple of minutes they made it into the building. Tiana unlocked her door, "I'm sorry for bringing you back here. You know how crazy the restaurant gets." She walked into the apartment.

"Its fine your majesty. I enj-" He was cut off by a mask man, putting a cloth containing chloroform on his face, knocking the guard unconscious.

Tiana picked up the schedule book from the coffee table in the living room. "I got it! Now that didn't take long. See!" She turned around to see a man standing before her, her heart stopped.

"Reginald. What are you doing here? Where's Hendit?"

Reginald smiled, "He decided to take a break." Closing the door behind him. "Tiana, I have something to tell you."

Tiana took a step back, "How did you get in here?"

Reginald laughed, "Don't you want me to tell you something?" He slurred out.

"Why are you here?" She stepped back again.

"Tiana, I-I-I love you!" Reginald quickly grabbed her hands. "I love you with all my heart! Now that Naveen has messed up we can finally be together."

Tiana struggled to pull her hands back and shook her head. "No, Reginald. We will never be together."

Reginald frowned and tightened his hold, "We're going to be together."

"Reginald, you're hurting me." Tiana tried pulling away.

"No…" He pushed her up against the wall. She could easily smell the strong stench of alcohol in his breath. "You'll love me. You have to. I'm rich, I have two businesses in Chicago…I'm smart, I graduated top of my class!"

Tiana tried to knee him down under but his leg blocked her kick.

"Reginald, you're drunk. You don't know what you're doing-

"Do you love me?" He asked. Caressing her face.

"Yes, I love you but only as family. I'm not inlove with you." Tiana said honestly. She was afraid, angry and concerned, especially for her baby. She didn't want to do anything that would hurt it.

"But you're in love with a man who treats you like dirt? What is wrong with you colored women? You have me, a successful, good-looking, wealthy man who will do anything for you! I will even raise your child as my own. Please Tiana. Give me a chance." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Alright…I-I'll give you a chance." Tiana said, trying to get him to believe her.

Reginald smiled, still caressing her face. "You'll give me a chance?"

She nodded her head.

"Oh Tiana." His lips touched hers, she cringed from inside. "Tiana, I knew this day would come." He began kissing her on the neck. Tiana closed her eyes and tried her kneeing plan again.

"Ah!"

It worked. She ran on to open the door.

"No!" He slammed the door closed. He pushed himself behind her. "You're not going anywhere."

Tiana looked down and saw her French cuisine book. She picked it up and slammed it across Reginald's head. Out of instinct she ran up the stairs and right inside her bedroom, locked the door, and mounted a chair under the doorknob.

Tiana put her hand on her chest, terrified.

"Tiana!" Reginald yelled and began pounding on the door. "I love you! I thought you loved me!"

Tiana rested her hand on her stomach, trying her best not to put too much stress on but out of fear she couldn't help herself. "Get out of my house Reginald!" She then ran toward the window and yelled "Help! Someone help! A man is trying to attack me, please someone help me!"

Just then the door was kicked in. Reginald walked in the room, holding his head. "I thought you loved me?"

Tiana quickly turned to see the man approaching her. "You're drunk. You don't know what you're doing." She was looking for her book weight to hit him with but couldn't find it anywhere.

"Tiana…" He pulled her in his arms. "You can't get away from me."

She tried kicking him again but he pushed her onto the bed, pinned her down and smiled. "I've dream about this day since we were younger. Remember when I tried to kiss you?"

"Get off of me!" She yelled.

He kissed her again, deepening it with his tongue. She wanted to throw up. It was like kissing her own brother. She started punching the side of his head, but he pinned her wrists down. Feeling his tongue go in deeper in her mouth, she found the opportunity to bite down on it.

"Ouch! Bitch!" He slapped her and ripped open her blouse. "You'll get use to it, just like your love for me." He then tried to open her legs but she kept them shut. "Please Tiana, I'll be gentle."

"No!" She cried, still trying to fight. "Get off of me!"

He used his own legs to get between her own, "You're mine now…just take it"

"The hell she will!" Naveen yelled as he pulled Reginald off his wife and began punching him. "You bastard! I'm going to fucking you!"

"Naveen!" She yelled as tear ran down her face. She was shocked and thankful to even see Naveen. Out of comfort she hugged herself, running her hands up and down her arms.

"You hurt Tiana!" Reginald cried out. "You don't deserve her!"

"What did you think you were doing to her!" Naveen got up and kicked the man in the stomach. "You want to take advantage of a pregnant woman? Come on you son-of-a-bitch, try to take me! A man!"

Reginald waved his hand at the king.

"That's what I thought. Now get the hell out of my house, now!"

Reginald started to get up but saw a book weight under the bed, just as he was about to get it Naveen quickly grabbed a hold of his shirt, "Oh, and one more thing…" PUNCH! Reginald fell back on the floor, unconscious.

Breathing hard Naveen looked over at Tiana who was looking back at him. Neither knew where to begin.

Two police officers along with Hendit walked in.

"What happened here?" asked one of the officers.

"This man attacked my wife." Naveen said, still looking at Tiana.

"Is this true, young lady?"

"Yes." She answered, still looking at Naveen.

~*~!

The police threw Reginald into the police wagon and slammed the doors shut. Tiana, Naveen and Hendit all watched as the vehicle drove away.

Naveen tried to hold Tiana but she pulled away, she didn't want anyone touching her right now.

"Tiana, I-

"Not now Naveen." Her voice now hoarse. She still couldn't believe what almost happened to her. "I thought I was stronger than this."

Naveen watched as his wife's tears ran down her face and felt for her. Just think what would've happened if he came a minute late? He couldn't live with himself. All he did was protect her…he didn't understand why was she so distant.

He tried again, "Tiana-

"Take me back to my mama's Hendit." She said with her eyes closed.

Hendit looked over at Naveen, "Your majesty?"

"Go." Naveen waved at the guard. "Take her to her mother's. She needs to rest."

Hendit frowned, "But how will you-

"I'll have Leni or a cab take me somewhere…" Naveen said, continuing his gaze at Tiana.

"No, you can come." She wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled. "We have a lot to talk about."


	17. Two Hearts

A/N: Thank you for the reviews for the previous chapter. I hope I didn't scare you all too much with Reginald's creepiness. You had to expect it from him though. I mean, his love for Tiana was creepy. lol. Anyway, I don't own Disney. Enjoy!

Queen of Maldonia

Two Hearts

The ride back to Eudora's was a quiet one as Tiana and Naveen both had so much on their minds. Tiana was confused on what happened but grateful that Naveen was there to save her. Then her mind quickly went to the scandal. So much hurt in one night. She didn't know where to start.

Naveen was confused as to why Tiana was angry at him, but grateful to have made it in the apartment in time to save her from that psycho Reginald. And after all she's been through she was still keeping her distance from him and he couldn't understand why?

The car pulled up in front of Eudora's and they all got out of the car. Using the hidden key under the rug, Tiana unlocked the door, opened it and walked into the livingroom where she sat on the couch. Naveen sat beside her, with nothing to say.

Both remained that way for a couple of minutes.

Tiana then took in a deep breath before facing her husband, breaking the silence "Right now I am so confused."

Naveen looked at his wife, "What are you confused about? I got that chump Reginald from hurting you."

"No, not that. Well, I mean…I'm thankful you were there…" She hesitated for a second but continued, "It's the two year old baby. Your alleged son."

Naveen frowned, surprised that she knew about the scandal. "How do you know about that?"

"The United States is known for their love of scandals Naveen. We had reporters following us to Maldonia. I can't believe you tried to hide this from me. Did you think I was stupid?" Tiana snapped, shoving him in the process.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there! I didn't want to tell you because I knew that child wasn't mine." Naveen replied.

"And how do you know that?" Tiana asked, still angry.

"Because I wore protection everytime I slept with that woman."

"Her name is Githia-"

"And the numbers were not adding. If I were REALLY the father of that boy he would be much younger than two. He would be a little over one years old. She was already pregnant when we were together for those couple of times. And she admitted her deceits; so this is all over now and we can move on." Naveen tried to touch Tiana but she scooted away.

"It is NOT over. You lied to me. You said you were going back home to speak with the President of the United States."

"I only did what I thought was best for you. For us!" He exclaimed.

"By lying?" She asked.

"Tiana at the time I felt that since Githia was in my past that I should be the one to deal with it."

"We're married Naveen! Everything is 50/50 with us now! Whatever is your past is my past and vice versa."

Naveen ran his finger through his hair. "You are right."

Tiana crossed her arms, "I just wished you came to me about it from the beginning."

Naveen rested his hand on her lap, "Tiana, I wanted to tell you but then I thought about your current condition with you being pregnant, and I didn't want you to get stressed out."

"That's all I've been doing these last several days." Tiana said, still feeling a little betrayed.

Naveen began rubbing her small pouch, "How are you feeling now? After talking about this?"

"I'm still hurt that you never told me about this from the beginning. You're acting as if everything is going to be all fine and dandy since you know the truth to this mess. Are you sure that baby isn't yours?" Tiana asked, tears developing in her eyes.

"I am definitely sure. She admitted to me, the newspapers, and our legal team. Lucas paid Githia to do this."

Tiana wiped her eyes. "Lucas? But I thought he was banished from Maldonia."

"Well, since he was still the Duke he technically wasn't banished, but I already took care of that. I stripped him from his title."

"Why didn't you have him arrested? He could still be plotting against us."

"He's no longer a threat to us. Don't you worry." He rubbed her back.

Tiana shook her head and hugged herself again. The pain and feeling of betrayal was still there. Naveen could even feel it from her.

"Tiana, do not worry. Everything will be fine now." Naveen hated seeing Tiana this way.

"By keeping secrets?"

"It is not a secret now." Naveen corrected, "And why are you so angry with me? I wasn't the nutcase who tried to rape you."

"I'm not angry! I'm furious!" She snapped out then turned away from her husband. "And I'm disappointed. I understand you were only trying to protect me but I wished you had more faith in me. We could've talked about this and worked it out together." Tears began running down her face, "And Reginald, I'm very disappointed in him…no not disappointed, I'm pissed off...no I'm not pissed off, I'm angry with myself for letting him get that far. Ugh. I'm usually stronger than this." She put her hands over her mouth, closing her eyes, "I don't know, I don't know what to think right now."

Naveen wrapped his arm around Tiana, pulling her toward him, "I am so sorry for everything." He kissed her on the top of her head, "We'll get through this. I promise you."

Tiana rested her head on his shoulder. She hated feeling like this, weak. In her mind she felt weak. "My daddy raised me to be strong, fight off men. Don't take crap from anyone but when I married you it seemed like all that faded away. It's like I lost myself."

Naveen knew she was upset and didn't mean what she was saying. Plus, the hormones from being pregnant also added to what was going on in her mind.

"You're just tired." He said.

"No, I'm fine." She replied, tears still running from her eyes.

"You should try to get some rest. Come, I'll help you."

Naveen walked Tiana up the stairs and into the room they were staying in. He helped undress her and helped her put on her night gown. He then got a small towel, wet it with warm water and wiped her face with it.

"I really hate to see you this upset." Naveen exclaimed, wiping her face with the wet towel.

"I'm okay now." Tiana sniffled. "I can help myself…"

"No, I'm going to take care of you."

"But I'm okay now Naveen!" Tiana tried to take the towel but Naveen pulled it away from her.

"I'm sure you are but I do want you to take it easy and rest." He rubbed his hand over her tummy, "Our boy needs his mother to be a happy mother."

Tiana let out a small smile, "I am happy for the baby, but right now I'm just…"

"Tired." He pulled the covers over her.

Tiana looked down at her hands and back at her husband.

He smiled, "Do you forgive me?"

Tiana rolled her eyes.

Naveen took that as a 'no'. "Look Tiana, whatever it-

"I forgive you, but I'm not letting you off the hook that easy." She pinched his arm.

Naveen laughed, "Deal. May I have a kiss?"

"Naveen…"

"No, I am serious. May I have a kiss?"

She looked up at the ceiling and replied, "Yes…but only on the cheek."

"The cheek? Which cheek?" He wiggled his eyebrows making Tiana laugh a little. "What? You have more than one kind of cheek, yes?" He joked.

Tiana closed her eyes, trying not to laugh at his 'joke'. "I meant my face."

"Faldi faldonza." He playfully smacked his forehead. "I wanted to check the _other_ cheeks out. They are very nice to look at and in Maldonian they are called buttocks."

Tiana couldn't help but to laugh. "Um…in English we call them buttocks as well."

"Right. Heh." Naveen scratched the back of his head. "So, no kissing those beautiful lips of yours?"

She shook her head 'no'.

"What do I have to do for you to win back those lips?"

"Never keep secrets from me."

Naveen frowned, "That is all? Well that's easy." He leaned forward to kiss her but Tiana turned her head. "What? I promise to never keep anymore secrets from you."

Eudora walked into the room with a worried look on her face. "Tiana, are you alright baby?"

"I'm fine mama." Tiana answered.

Eudora gave her daughter a hug.

"Thank goodness Naveen is here. What happened?"

"Reginald attacked Tiana and he was arrested. All is fine now." Naveen explained.

Eudora put her hand on her chest, shocked. "My god. Reginald? I knew he was inlove with you but I never thought he would go that far."

"Naveen was there, mama."

"Thank goodness." Eudora said. "Is there anything you both need?"

"I'm fine, mama" "Its okay Eudora." They both answered.

"Alright then." She gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "You take care of my daughter."

"I will." Said Naveen.

Eudora looked up as she sighed. "I know what I am about to say is sudden but I think it is for the best…" Eudora took her daughter's hand to her own. "I will miss you very much, especially since you're having my first grandbaby, but I want you and Naveen to go back home, to Maldonia."

The couple looked at the middle age woman, "Mama?"

"Tiana I think its best that you leave New Orleans until after the baby is born. There's no telling what Reginald will do next if you're still here."

"But mama-"

"I'll make sure to be there before the baby comes babycakes." Eudora promised.

Tiana wasn't having it, "But the restaurant. I still have a lot to do with new recipes, events-"

"Darrell can do that honey. You have people working for you and yet you like to do everything for them. Take it easy child."

Naveen agreed. "Your mother is right. Perhaps going back home would do you some good."

Tiana looked at her husband then her mother . She wanted to stay but for the safety of her unborn child she knew they were right. "Fine. For the baby. But how will I be able to schedule last minute events and guests?"

"Call? We have telephones." Eudora pointed out. "And you have royal connections I'm assuming."

"And how!." Naveen agreed again. "Everything is taken care of. We can even hire more people if it would make you feel better. We have the money to do so."

Tiana nodded her head, "I suppose…"

"Knowing you're away from the stress makes me sleep better." Eudora shared. "You take care of my babycakes…you hear Naveen?"

"I heard you just fine Eudora."

"Call me mama." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Mother Eudora." Naveen said, with a smile.

"You make me sound like a nun…I'll check back on you two later." She gave Naveen a pat on the back before leaving the room.

"Well" Naveen clapped his hands together. "That settles it. We're going home this Saturday. All I have to do is buy the tickets and we'll…" He looked over at Tiana, who was thinking heavily.

Concerned, Naveen asked, "What's on your mind?"

She looked back at him, "Naveen, I want to do one more thing before we leave."

"Alright."

"Please don't get mad, but I have to see Reginald."

Naveen frowned and shook his head, "Nope. I will not allow it."

"I need answers Naveen. I need closure in this. I have to know why he did what he did."

"I'll tell you why he did it. It's because he's a psychotic, obsessed son-of-a-bitch."

Tiana closed her eyes. "I know he's not…normal, but I still want answers. I must've been the only person in this whole wide world who didn't know he was in love with me."

Naveen sighed, giving up a fight that will never happen. "Are you sure about this?"

Tiana nodded her head.

Naveen climbed on the bed, wrapping his arm around Tiana. She rested her head on his shoulder, "Just name the date and time."


	18. One Last Cry Before I Say Goodbye

A/N: Thanks for reviewing. These last few chapters have been pretty hard to type because it's very personal to me. Hope you're still enjoying the read. I don't own Disney.

Queen of Maldonia

One Last Cry Before I Say Goodbye

New Orleans-Parish Jail

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Naveen asked Tiana. He didn't want her anywhere near Reginald but it wasn't his choice. Whatever she wanted to do he would always be there to support her.

"Yes, I want answers. I know it doesn't make any sense for you or anyone but for me its closure." Tiana said.

"If he tries anything-

"He would be behind bars at all time, sir." The officer cuts in with a nasty attitude. "If she is in danger we'll just escort her out."

Naveen didn't like the police officer they were given. It was very clear he was another bigot who didn't care.

"Ma'am, are you ready?" The officer asked.

"Can you wait another minute?." Naveen snapped, and turned back to Tiana. "Are you sure you want to go in there alone?"

"I'm sure Naveen. Like the officer said, he can't do anything to me since he's behind bars."

Naveen sighed and gave his wife a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She responded and looked over at the officer. "I'm ready."

The officer opened the door and Tiana walked into the hall. Naveen watched as the door closed and felt helpless. "I hope you are doing the right thing Tiana."

The officer and Tiana walked over the cell where Reginald was staying in. He was reading a book.

"Ey boy. You got a visitor."

He continued looking at his book, "I told you no visitors."

"Yeah right, boy. This woman here wanted to see you."

Tiana rolled her eyes, "My name is Tiana."

Reginald shot up, "Tiana? Wha-What are you doing here?"

"I want answers." She simply said.

Reginald looked Tiana up and down, "You look very beautiful today."

"Why did you do it?" She asked with a straight face.

He looked down at his feet. "I was drunk. I apologize."

She shook her head. "Not good enough, Reginald. Why did you attack me? You couldn't possibly be that drunk to have almost killed a man and do what you did to me."

"I love you, Tiana. I did it because I love you…" Emotions got the best of him. "But you never loved me back."

Tiana closed her eyes, "We are…were like family Reginald. Your parents and my parents were friends for such a long time. I cared about you but never on that level."

"Cared…" Reginald snorted. "But you love someone like Naveen."

"Yes, I love Naveen, Reginald. In fact I am madly and deeply in love with him. He makes me happy. He compliments me."

"But he hurt you."

"He never hurt me and you know why? Because he loves me…now you on the other hand hurt me."

"I love you Tiana." Reginald pleaded.

She shook her head, "No you don't. You do not love me. Because if you did, you would've accepted my happiness with Naveen. You wouldn't have tried to force me to do anything with you…I thought you were a gentleman." Tears filled into her eyes, "I respected you Reginald. I wanted you to be on my team in help making my restaurant grow, but you messed everything up by your actions."

Reginald tried to reach his hand out to Tiana, "Give me another chance. I can accept you and Naveen"

"I can't do that Reginald, I won't do it. We are done. I don't want you anywhere near me or my family and definitely not around my restaurant." Tiana wiped her eyes, "We had a good friendship while it lasted but it ended that night."

"No…" Reginald tried to grab Tiana's coat but she quickly stepped back. "Just one more chance. I can give you and Naveen your space."

Tiana shrugged her shoulders. "Goodbye Reginald…I'm ready officer" She and the officer both walked down the halls and out the door.

"Tiana!" Reginald cried out.

Naveen saw Tiana walk back into the room and wrapped his arms around her. She had her arms around his waist.

"You got your closure?"

"Mmhm. He won't be around anymore."

Naveen was glad to hear that.

_Two months later in Maldonia- Ashani Garden_

Tiana planned another charity event for the girls of Timberla and all was a success. Nagina along with some other royal and government officials, mainly female were in attendance.

"…besides being queen and cooking, the most important thing I hold into my heart is education for girls. Because you can do anything if you put your mind to it!"

Everyone applaud as the now five month pregnant Tiana walk towards a group of young students, they all greeted the queen with a hug.

"We love you Queen Tiana." One girl said.

Nagina smiled at the display, she wasn't so sure about Tiana before but the past several months have convinced her otherwise. She was proud of the young queen.

"Thank you so much ladies. I know you are very excited about your new school."

"I'm more excited about the cooking classes! I want to have my own restaurant just like you!" One girl shared.

Tiana rested her hand on her chest, "Oh, how sweet. Just keep working as hard as you can, but don't forget to also have fun." She then looked over at Madam Cli. "You girls should go catch up with your teacher."

"Tiana, you've done a wonderful thing for these girls." Nagina said.

"Hello Lady Nagina." The girls curtsied.

"I'll see you girls soon. Bye now!" Tiana said, walking back inside the palace with Nagina. "Did you see the look on their faces? They are so happy."

"Yes." Nagina agreed. "Tiana, I am so thankful to have you as a daughter."

"Why, thank you." Tiana wasn't expecting Nagina to say that. But it was nice to hear. "Where did this all come from?"

"I have to admit some thing to you. I wasn't a fan of yours when Naveen told myself and Kabir that he was going to marry a waitress. But as time went on I've grown very fond of you."

Tiana listened on.

"I was very skeptical of you. It actually scared me because I did not understand your world." Nagina stopped by the breakfast room. "I was very happy to know my son has stopped his promiscuous ways and fallen hard for just one girl but I wasn't sure he was ready to be king. You both proved me wrong. He's a wonderful king and you're a wonderful queen and you still managed to have your other life as a business owner and an expecting mother on point." She put her hand on Tiana's revealing tummy. "How far are you?"

"I'm five months now." She answered.

"You're hoping for a boy or a girl?" Nagina asked.

"I don't know. I just want it to be a healthy baby."

Nagina nodded her head, "Naveen is convinced you're going to give him a son."

Tiana rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it. He's got the royal tailors working on pampers, clothes, booties, blankets. He even had the royal interior designers make graphs of various nurseries. He's worse than my mama."

Nagina laughed. "I remember Kabir being this way. So, will your mother be here for the birth?"

"Yep. She made twelve sets of baby clothes this week."

"Wow, very impressive. You should hire her to lead the tailor team."

"My mama is done with all that. She only sews every once in a while."

Nagina smiled. "I'm looking forward to seeing your mother again. We have so much in common."

"She said the same thing about you. Maybe you can call her sometime." Tiana smiled back.

"I'd like that." Nagina said, taking Tiana's hand. "Come, I want to show you some pictures of Naveen when he was a baby. It's in the royal family book upstairs."

"Ah, my favorite women in the world." Naveen said, walking toward them.

"Just in time." Tiana kissed Naveen, his hand on her lower back. "We were just about to go upstairs in the familyroom to see some pictures from when you were a baby."

"Mother…" Naveen said. "Can't we get a rain check on this?"

"I would love to see your baby pictures. You've seen plenty of mine." Tiana shared.

"Yes, but you were such a cute baby." He playfully pinched her cheek.

"Come on children." Nagina led the two on up the stairs.

_**A/N: Had to end this chapter on a happier note. Lucas is gone and now Reginald is gone…but for how long? Or are they gone for good?**_


	19. What kind of name is THAT?

A/N: Hey! Thank you all so much for the reviews and PMs. For those who are curious about what's going to happen after Tiana has the baby, all I will say for now is to expect what's usually in this story, drama! More will come and that's all I will say for now. Oh, and another secret that could change everything. *shh!* But for now, try to enjoy the fluff and watch out for the new baby! He or she will be coming soon! And watch out for Lucas and Reginald. Can't trust the scumbags. I do not own Disney.

Queen of Maldonia

What kind of name is THAT?

\

_Later, Maldonia-On the Fethilia Patio_

Naveen and Tiana decided to have their dinner on one of the family patios of the palace, this was Tiana's favorite place to eat and spend time with Naveen.

"This is the best gumbo I've ever made." Tiana said, taking one more spoonful of the soup. Naveen was already finished and shrugged his shoulders. "Naveen?"

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Did you enjoy your gumbo? You're very quiet this evening."

"The gumbo was magnificent." Naveen continued to daydream.

Tiana took Naveen's bowl and stacked it on top her hers. "How was that meeting?"

Naveen didn't respond.

"Naveen!" Tiana called his name louder, startling him.

"Uh…my day? It was long." He simply said.

"Oh." Tiana said, changing the subject. "It's so beautiful out this evening. I'm glad we decided to have dinner out here."

"I find it beautiful only because you are out here." Naveen said

Tiana rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"You're not even trying." Tiana got up from the table and walked back inside. Naveen followed.

"Tiana, what did I say? I apologize." He tried to touch her but she moved away.

"I planned this romantic dinner for us and you're acting like you don't care" Tiana said as tears formed in her eyes.

Naveen frowned. "I'm so sorry Tiana." He felt bad for his wife, he knew her odd behavior was due to her pregnancy hormones. "We can go back out. It is such a beautiful evening. And Christmas is coming up in couple of weeks. Perhaps we could invite some of the carolers to sing for us."

"Not in the mood…I'm going to bed." She marched up the stairs. Naveen continued to follow her.

"But it is only a quarter past six. Don't you want to spend more time with your husband? I will be leaving for a week long trip in Canada! Add in the days on the ride there and it is like I'll be gone for three weeks!"

She continued to walk up the stairs.

"Tiana, baby, please." Naveen was already feeling guilty about hurting her feelings but now he could add in confusion. He didn't get her nowadays.

Tiana continued walking down the hall until she made it to the royal bedroom and stopped at the doors. She turned around to see her husband with a sad expression on his face. "Why are you following me?"

"Because I feel bad for not paying attention to you. It's just that I've been so busy. We barely spend anytime together and when we finally do you actually help the cooks with this beautiful dinner. I was wrong."

She gave him a smile and walked into the bedroom

Naveen followed. "Tell me…what do I have to do to make you my happy wife again?"

She studied herself in the mirror and frowned.

He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her pregnant frame. "You look beautiful."

"I look like a balloon."

"You don't look like a balloon. You look like the mother of my son." He kissed Tiana on the cheek.

Tiana sighed. "I've never cared about my body like this but everyday it looks like I'm going to explode."

"You look beautiful." Naveen complimented and took a hold of her hand. "Even if this were your natural size I would still fall inlove with you." And walked them to the bed.

Tiana laughed. "Whatever king. I know your type."

"Do you now?" They both sat on the bed.

"Yep." She answered.

"What is my type?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh you know, short ones, tall ones, narrow ones and wide ones."

Naveen laughed himself. "Not anymore. I only have one type and her name is Tiana."

"Tiana is your type, huh?" She asked, laying down on the bed.

"Yes, yes she is." Naveen answered, laying o the bed himself now facing his wife.

"How so?." She asked with a smile.

"Well…" Naveen started, as he brushed his lips on her neck, making her giggle. "She's the future mother of my son, she also have MY ring on her finger, she's my partner in life and in heart, and she's one hell of a cook." He began kissing on her neck.

"Hmm…she's some woman." Tiana joked.

"And I cannot be me without telling you how much of a sheba she is in bed, oh yes, I taught everything she know." Naveen gave her a wink before placing more kisses on her neck.

She pushed him from her, "Is sex always on your mind, Naveen?"

"With you it is. Look at you! Is that a problem for you?"

"No." She said, rubbing her tummy. "I rather talk about other things."

Naveen smiled. "Is the baby making you tired?"

"Nope, he's moving. You want to feel it?"

Naveen's eyes widen, "I can feel him _move_?"

Tiana smiled and took his hand onto her tummy, "Feel it?"

"Achidonza…" Naveen said in amazement. "How do you do it? I mean…wow."

Tiana laughed. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"Yes." Naveen was so amazed at what he was feeling, "We have just four more months until we see our baby."

"Mmhmm. And we still have to figure out what to name it."

"I've already figured it out and I think you will like it, too. His name will be Antonio Bonfiloh Radizi James Kabir Shah, Prince Of Maldonia."

Tiana blinked.

"What? It's a good name for our son."

"Our baby is not going to have five million names like you do."

"Its part of my culture! What kind of names have you thought of?"

"If we have a boy I thought the name Harold would be more appropriate and if we have a girl, Olivia."

"Boring." He flat out said in annoyance.

Tiana rolled her eyes.

"No son of mine will have a name like Harold. You women come up with the most ridiculous names. I can see why men are better with choices in life"

"Since when did you become such a sexiest pig?" Tiana asked.

"Sexist?" Naveen frowned.

Tiana threw a pillow onto his face and climbed off the bed.

Naveen climbed off the bed himself. "Well, Harold isn't a good name for a future king of Maldonia."

"I hope we have a girl!" Tiana yelled.

"If we were to have a girl Olivia would be the last name I pick. I have ex-girlfrends with that name."

"You are just…ugh!" Tiana groaned out of frustration.

Naveen looked at his wife and couldn't help but to laugh at her. "You are so cute when you are frustrated."

She looked down at her finger nails, changing the subject. "What time are you leaving for Canada tomorrow?"

"Early." He stood behind her, and wrapped his arms over her shoulders. "You can still say yes."

"Yes to what?" She asked.

"Yes to going with me."

"I'll pass. And you know the doctor doesn't want me to travel that much unless I have to." She reminded him.

"What if I say it is important for you to join me?"

"I'll think about it."

"You're actually thinking about it?"

"Mmhmm."

Naveen began rubbing Tiana's pregnant tummy. "You do not have much time to think. A simple yes or no will do."

Knock knock. A knock was heard at the door.

"Hold that thought." He opened the door to see Leni. "What is it, Leni?"

"Lucas is on the line, sir."

"Lucas? Ugh. Tiana I will be right back." Naveen quickly walked into his office and picked up the phone. "What do you want Lucas?"

"My title back."

"You know the reasons why you were stripped from it."

Lucas laughed. "Naveen you are making a huge mistake."

"What are you going to do? Hire another ex-girlfriend of mine to accuse me of fathering her child?"

"Give me my title back." He demanded.

"Go to hell Lucas." Naveen slammed the phone down. "Don't bother accepting any more phone calls from Lucas."

"Yes, sir."

"Hello? Naveen? Damnit!" Lucas threw the phone across the room. "You strip me from my title? Guess its time I spill out some family secrets. Sorry Aunt Nagina, but your son left me no choice. If I am going down, Naveen is going down with me."


	20. An Anniversary and a Special Delivery

A/N: The first part was so short that I just put it together with the second part. I hope you enjoy this looooong chapter! I don't own Disney.

Queen of Maldonia

An Anniversary and a Special Delivery

_Naveen stood in front of the press disucussing the typical subjects on the ecomony, trades and answering questions on rumors. He pointed to a woman with a camera._

"_Good afternoon your highness. I was wondering, when is the baby due?"_

_Naveen smied, "The baby will be here soon and once he or she is born you will al know."_

_Just then Tiana walked in the room, with a mask man holding a gun to her head. Naveen's heart stopped._

"_Naveen!"_

"_Tiana!" He ran to her._

_But the man pulled her back to him. "You didn't listen."_

_Tears ran down Tiana's face as the man pulled the trigger._

…

Naveen woke up from the nightmare. He sat up and looked over to his left to see Tiana sleeping. He sighed in relief. "It was only a dream." Just then paranoia came upon him. "I got to beef up the security."

"Hmm?" Tiana asked in her sleep.

"It is nothing." He planted a kiss on her cheek. "I will be back." He got off the bed, put on his robe and headed to his office. He buzzed for Leni, who is the new head f the security team to come in and within seconds he was there.

"As head guard I'm going to need for you to really be at the top of your game. Tell the other guards that you all will no longer have shift changes. I need all of you guarding all the grounds at once."

Leni's eyes widen. "But how is that possible your highness? That would mean we have to stay up twenty-four hours a day."

"I'm bringing in more guards so do not worry about sleeping. That is all." Naveen explained.

Leni nodded his head before leaving the office.

Naveen then picked up the picture of he and Tiana. The past several months have been stressful for him, especially after the stunt Reginald pulled on his wife. "I promise to always protect you Tiana."

_Later in the day-Ashani Garden_

Tiana was walking through garden with so much in her head. First thing was Naveen and his sudden leave last night. She saw him breathing heavy as if he was afraid of something. "I'll ask him about it" She said to herself, rubbing her tummy. The second thing on her mid was her and Naveen's first anniversary. She still didn't have anything for him. It was a bit intimidating since he is royalty.

"He must've gotten everything while growing up." She said to herself, then she felt the baby kick. She smiled.

"Never in my wildest dreams have I ever thought that I would be married better yet be carrying you. Life is a crazy thing." Tiana said to the unborn baby and walked inside the glass gazebo. "You are going to love it here. It's my first time being here during the spring and I love it. Don't get me wrong, I love New Orleans this time of year, too but the weather can be so unpredictable." She felt the baby move, it always tickled her. "But this is…different. A good different. And you have some nerve trying to do summersaults as big as you are in there."

"Who are you talking to? And what are you doing out where?" asked Naveen walking into the gazebo. "I've been looking all over the palace for you."

Tiana smiled, her back still facing Naveen's.

Naveen wrapped his arms around Tiana, hands on her swollen tummy. "How are you two feeling?"

"Wonderful." She took in a deep inhale and exhaled. "It's such a beautiful day."

"It is." Naveen agreed. "But this time last year we were in New Orleans. Enjoying the beautiful days there. And swamp, voo doo witch doctors, alligators, and us eating bugs and swamp gumbo…"

Tiana laughed as Naveen continued.

"…life was adventurous for us because through all of that we ended up together…and married! Who would've thought?"

"Mmm hmm."

"And to think that my original plan was to marry a dumb rich girl and continue living my wild and crazy life." He kissed the top of her head. "I ended up marrying a smart little frog." He knew she rolled her eyes. "Who turned into the most beautiful woman I have ever known."

Tiana turned to face Naveen.

At the same time he took out a box and handed to Tiana. "Happy anniversary."

"What is this?" She asked, opening the box.

"Something for you."

Tiana put her hand on her chest, she was touched. "Oh Naveen. It's beautiful." It was golden bracelet with two little emerald frogs standing on a lily pad, posing in a dip similar to theirs in the bayou.

"It's from the moment I fell inlove with you." Naveen shared.

Tiana wiped the tears from her and stood on her toes to give her husband a hug. "I'm sorry for not giving you anything."

"Don't be." Naveen answered, rubbing her lower back. "I am the husband. It is my job to spoil you with beautiful gifts."

"Now you know I don't believe in that." She gave him a kiss. "What do you want? I can cook something for you. Or maybe I can-"

"You having carrying our child is a good enough gift for me." He sighed when he remembered the time. "I wish we could remain this way forever, but I have a royal business trip in Spain."

Tiana sighed herself, pulling away from the embrace. "For how long this time?"

"A week." He put his hand on his wife's face. "But I will be back before your mother arrives."

"I hate it when you're gone weeks at a time."

"But it is not weeks at a time this time. It is only a week." He caressed her face. "And I do not have to cross a whole ocean to get to Spain. It is much faster, yes?"

"Well try to be back before I leave to get my mama."

"I do not want you driving anything. We have drivers for that." Naveen reminded Tiana.

"Naveen…"

"Not another word. You do not want to get into labor while picking up your mother, no?." Both sat on the pillowed bench. "Let us reminisce of our beautiful year together…now when we met I was a mucus-covered frog, yes?"

"Yes, and I believe it was the worse night of our lives. You lost your manhood and I lost my restaurant. And things got worse after I kissed you."

"It wasn't my fault that my lips were too…powerful for you. You can't resist them now, yes?" Naveen flashed her his famous smile.

Tiana rolled her eyes and couldn't help but to laugh.

A week later-_Kitchen_

"You are eight months pregnant Tiana. I don't think you should be standing better yet being down here with the help cooking." Nagina said to the young queen.

"Lately the food has been so bland Nagina. There's something wrong with the recipes and I'm only trying to correct the cooks."

Nagina laughed. "I think it's your taste buds dear. Come, join me in the royal family room." She extended her hand out.

Tiana took it and both ladies left the kitchen.

"Are you excited about your mother's arrival?"

"Mmmhmm." Tiana said, taking a bite of a chocolate donut.

"You eat so much and yet it looks as if you haven't gained a single pound throughout this pregnancy…you're all baby."

Tiana smiled, "This baby is taking in everything which is keeping me hungry."

"Naveen was the same way when I was pregnant with him." Nagina shared.

Tiana looked up at time on the clock, "I should be getting ready to pick up my mother. I'm already late."

Nagina shook her head. "Naveen has already set up a driver to pick up your mother. He knew you would try to do it yourself."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "He never gives up. I can't do anything by myself anymore."

"He means well, darling." Nagina said.

"Tia!" A familiar southern female voice shouted.

Tiana turned to see her mother and Charlotte walking their way. Her mother not to far behind with two helpers carrying their luggage.

"Lottie! Mama!" Tiana and her mother embraced. Eudora pulled back to look at her daughter's figure.

"Tiana you are as big as a house! Look at you!" Eudora said with a smile

Tiana rolled her eyes "Thanks mama?" And looked over at her friend, "Lottie, I didn't know you were comin'."

"I would never miss the birth of my first niece or nephew." Both girls hugged.

"How do you do Eudora?" Nagina and Eudora shook hands.

"Good. How have you been?"

"I've-

"Oh, Lady Nagina!" Charlotte interrupted. "…it is so good to see ya again. We were this close to being in-laws!" Charlotte pulled Nagina in for a hug, startling the woman.

"You Americans are so…personal." Nagina straighten her dress.

"Where's Naveen?" Eudora asked.

"He should be back this evening from his Spain trip."

"For one of those royal appearances?" Charlotte asked excitedly.

"Yes and for business. Come on. I'll show you your rooms."

Nagina nodded her head. "While you're doing that I will be in my room…Tela!"

The young woman walked out of one of the rooms. "Yes, your majesty?"

"I didn't know you were in the sky room. Could you fetch me some refreshments? You know the usual. Um, would any of you like some refreshments?"

"I'm fine." "I'm okay." Both Eudora and Charlotte answered.

"Well, that is all." Nagaina said. Tela curtsied before heading for the beverages.

"I will see you all later." Nagina waved as she walked down the hall.

"Bye, bye Lady Nagina!" Charlotte yelled with a wave.

"Where are our things?" Asked Eudora, looking around. "I could've sworn they were with us. Where are the two gentleman who were holding our things?"

"Your stuff should be in the sky room, mama."

Eudora frowned, "How did it get in there?"

Tiana shrugged her shoulders. "The help are very fast."

"You have a sky room?" Charlotte asked. "Will I be sleeping there?"

"Actually I was going to have mama stay in there. It's so beautiful."

"I'm sure it is…everything else is beautiful here." Said Euroda.

"What room will I be stayin' in Tia?"

"I didn't expect you here but since you are you'll be staying in the Lychee room." Tiana shared.

"The what?" Both Charlotte and Eudora said in unison.

Tiana laughed. "It's the nation's fruit and it's pink. You'll be eating plenty of it before the end of the week."

Charlotte squeaked. "Oh so my room is pink? Then it's just as if I've never left home!"

"Pretty much." Both Tiana and Eudora said.

"Tia this is definitely the way to live." Charlotte took a sip of lychee wine. "Its too bad Nagina couldn't join us. I had so many questions to ask her."

"She's not much of a people person Lottie." Tiana said.

Eudora patted her tummy. "I am full and tired. Babycakes I can get use to this."

Tiana smiled. "Well you two can stay as long as you want."

"I don't think I would want to leave once I see my grandbaby. It's anyday now." Eudora winked at her daughter. "Are you nervous?"

Tiana shrugged. "A little sweat ain't never hurt nobody."

"Oh this will most certainly hurt and you'll be sweatin a plenty lot…you remember how bad your period cramps were?"

Tiana nodded.

"Well it's like that times one million." Eudora said.

"Tia, what do you call this room again?" Charlotte interrupted.

"The Queen's dining room…I just call it one of the dining rooms."

"Tia I am so jealous of you!" Charlotte laughed. "And I can't wait to see the jewelry Naveen bought you…oh, and the royal collection! I've read so much about it!"

Just then Naveen walked into the room, "Tiana, I-" He stopped when he saw Charlotte and Eudora, "Hello."

"Hey Naveen!" Charlotte waved.

"I thought you would be here later." Tiana and Naveen hugged, he kissed her cheek.

"I left a day early. Everything went by quick. Spain is a great county. The hospitality there is wonderful. Hello Eudora." He gave his mother-in law a hug.

"What did I tell you about calling me by my first name?"

"I'm sorry, mother Eudora." He corrected and waved at Charlotte. "Just couldn't stay away from Tiana."

Charlotte waved back. "I couldn't miss the birth of Tia's new baby."

Tiana laughed. "You won't be missing much. I'm not due until…

Just then, she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdominal. She placed her hand there. "That was painful." Then it happened again, but stronger. "Ah." She used the table as a support with one hand on the other still resting on her tummy.

Everyone looked Tiana's way.

"Is it the baby?" Naveen asked.

"Ah." She moaned. Then she heard a small pop and felt some water going down her legs. "I think this baby is coming. Ah!"

"Faldi faldonza." Naveen said out of fear.

"Stay calm Naveen. She's only in labor. Are the contractions close?" Eudora went to her daughter's side.

She nodded her head 'yes'

"Let's take her upstairs." Naveen picked her up and all headed up the stairs.

Two Hours Later…

"You're at 7 centimeters your majesty. Just three more and you'll be ready to push out that little baby."

Tiana looked up at the ceiling as more pressure pressed down and her stomach contracted. She moaned.

"Is there anything you can give her to help her relax?" Naveen asked, he was concerned for his wife.

"I am sorry there is not much I can give her." The doctor replied.

"Shut up!" Tiana yelled. "Ugh."

Naveen went to Tiana's side. "Tiana, how are you feeling?"

She gave him _the look_. He got his answer right away.

"Doctor this baby is pushing down. I'm ready to push." Tiana cried and took a hold of Naveen's hand.

"Ow…Tiana. You are breaking my hand." Naveen said in pain.

"It's your fault I'm in this pain…why do we always have to have sex?"

"Because it's good?" He answered but she squeezed his hand harder. "Ah!"

"I hate you Naveen!" She cried.

The doctor went down to check on Tiana. He smiled. "You are ready. Nurse!"

The nurse quickly grabbed Naveen's arms, practically pulling him out the room. "I am sorry your highness but you must leave now. You'll see your baby soon." The nurse explained while pushing Naveen out the door.

"I love you, Tiana!" The door closed.

The doctor took a seat before Tiana, "Are you ready to push your hig-

"Just call me Tiana!" She snapped then took in a deep inhale and exhale.

"Okay Tiana, when I tell you to push you push and hard, as if you are using the commode."

Tiana moaned while nodding her head.

"Push push, push…" The doctor said quickly. "And breathe."

Tiana began breathing heavily as the nurse wiped her face with a warm cloth.

"I believe this baby really wants to get out. Are you ready Tiana?"

She nodded her head, looking up at the ceiling.

"Push, push push…" He repeated. "Keep pushing, I see a head full of hair. Keep pushing…"

She pushed as more pressure pressed down.

He pulled the baby out, "There is the baby!" And it began crying, loud.

Tiana exhales as her head hit the pillows. Relieved that the pain was finally over.

"It's a boy. You have a son and boy does he have a lot of hair!" The doctor said with a laugh.

The nurse took the baby and rested him on Tiana's chest. "Here is your son, your highness."

Tiana lookd down at the dark haired baby and an overload of emotion came over her. Tears ran down her face. She couldn't believe that he was finally here, her baby. Her son.

A half hour later the doctor took care of the afterbirth and stitched Tiana upHe then cleaned up excusing himself out the room. He saw a worried Naveen standing by the door. "You have a healthy baby your highness."

"Achidonza!" Naveen ran inside the room to see the nurse and Tiana, who was holding the now wrapped baby in her arms. His heart began beating fast.

Tiana smiled at her husband. "Would you like to hold your son?"

Naveen's eyes widen. "Son? We have a son?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded as she handed the baby over to Naveen. His heart beating even faster.

"I do not want to drop him."

"You won't drop him." Tiana laughed as her husband took the baby in his arms.

The nurse watched the heartfelt moment.

"I have a son. Our son." Naveen studied the baby. "He has so much hair." The baby opened his eyes, Naveen gasps. "He has blue eyes, like my mother."

Tiana laughed. "Most babies' eyes are blue when they are born Naveen."

"He will be the ultimate heartbreaker, like his papa."

Tiana rolled her eyes.

Naveen looked back at his wife and smiled. "Thank you for this beautiful gift." Then his eyes started to watered up. "Words cannot express how I am feeling right now."

"I know the feeling." Tiana couldn't believe that the baby was here, too. "What should we name him?"

Naveen gave the baby a kiss on his forehead. "James."

Tiana smiled. "James?"

"Yes, James." Naveen answered.

"How aboutJames Kibar?" Tiana asked.

"Then that settles it….Prince James Kibar of Maldonia. Perfect name for a perfect little boy who will get everything he wants." Naveen chuckles.

And the baby began crying. "I guess he is hungry, yes?"

"Yes." Tiana answered. "Nurse?"

The nurse took the baby from the king and passed it back to the queen. "Do you remember what I showed you?" She asked.

"I remember." Tiana replied as she brushed her nipple against the newborn's lips. He opened his mouth and latched onto the breast, sucking it.

Naveen watched his wife and son in amazement.

Tiana yawned and began caressing the baby's face. She then noticed her husband watching her, "What?"

"How did you do that?" Naveen asked sitting on the bed, next to her.

"How did I do what?" A tired Tiana asked back.

"How did you make me fall in love with you all over again?"

A/N: Wow, Tiana is one of the lucky women. She had her baby like that! Guess he was ready to come out and Naveen was right! He got his boy! Hope you liked this chapter.


	21. Sleep Tight

Queen of Maldonia

Sleep Tight

A Day later…

"All stitches look fine your highness. Just make sure you stay inside and take care of your new baby." The doctor instructed with a smile.

Naveen propped more pillows behind Tiana's back on the bed. "When will the pain medicine kick in?" Naveen asked. He hated seeing his wife in any kind of pain.

"They should be working your majesty." The doctor said.

"They are." Tiana replied. "Naveen has become a such a worrier lately." She joked.

Naveen took Tiana's hand. "Are you sure? Because I can have the doctor-

"I'm okay, sweetie." Tiana laughed. "I just had a baby I was bound to be sore."

"If you say so…" Naveen eyes then traveled down her much fuller sized breasts. His eyes widen.

The doctor notice. "That reminds me. No intercourse for six weeks."

"Six weeks?" Naveen almost yelled out.

"Tiana needs to time to heal. And I'm sure you do not want to have another baby right away."

"I don't mind if you don't mind." Naveen said to his wife. She elbowed him. "Ouch."

"Her breast size will increase over the next several days, which is normal for you are producing milk for the baby." The doctor exclaimed, closing his bag. "Just follow doctor's orders and you'll be back to yourself." He looked at her shrinking tummy. "At this rate you'll be back to where you started." He winked at her. "Remember what I said your highness about waiting six weeks."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Naveen didn't want to hear what the doctor say.

"See you two in in six weeks! My next mission is to get through the guards" The doctor left the room.

"How are they? I mean you?" Naveen asked, looking at her breasts.

"_They_ are heavy and sore but I'll live." Tiana rolled her eyes. "How is the baby?"

Naveen looked back at her. "Huh?"

"How is our son? We JUST had a baby, remember?" She laughed.

Naveen walked over to the bassinet and saw the baby sleeping. He smiled. "Our boy is sleeping." He gave the baby a small kiss before climbing onto the bed and resting his head on the pillows beside Tiana. "This is the life…just us three."

"Tia!" Charlotte busted through the doors. "Where's the baby!"

"Charlotte!" Eudora and Nagina tried to get the girl quiet but it was too late.

"Neh!" The baby whined.

"Sorry." She apologized.

Naveen started to get up.

"I got him!" Eudora cleaned her hands before picking up the crying baby. "I got him. I got little James." She looked down at the baby, "He's beautiful."

Tiana and Naveen smiled at each other.

"He looks exactly like Naveen but I can see Tiana's cute nose in somewhere." Nagina shared.

"Oh Tia he's a doll! If only he were eighteen years older." Charlotte joked. Tiana and Eudora were amused, but Naveen and Nagina weren't.

"Lottie was only joking." Tiana rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

Eudora gave the baby a kiss on his forehead. "He's such a good little baby. Look at his little blue eyes. Takes after you on that Nagina."

Nagaina giggled. "I don't know…but he looks like Naveen when he was a baby. He even has his hair."

Tiana shook her head while yawning, "Mama, you know babies eyes are blue when they're born."

"I have a feeling that this baby's eyes will remain blue." She then handed Nagina the baby. "How are you feelin' this morning?" She asked her daughter.

"Light…and sore, but I'll live."

Eudora sat on the bed. "Your stomach is definitely going down. It took months for mine to even get decent." She then observed the bed. "This bed is huge. I never thought people could make beds this size."

"Heh…thanks." Naveen said proudly.

Tiana shook her head.

"Lady Nagina may I please hold the baby next? I just love babies." Asked Charlotte.

"Here you go" She handed the baby to the bubbly blonde, who was now a calm blonde.

Her lips trembled, "Oh, Tiana..."

Tiana smiled.

"And I was this close to being ya mama." She gave the baby a kiss on the forehead.

Naveen sighed and leaned over to Tiana's ear, "It never would've happened."

"Naveen…" She whispered back, giving his thigh a squeeze.

"Well ladies. I hate to cut this beautiful family moment short, but Tiana needs her rest." Naveen said. He enjoyed having the family around but he wanted his time with his wife, as selfish as that sounded.

"Oh we can take the hint Naveen." Charlotte put the baby back in his bassinet.

Eudora gave Tiana a hug. "Alright babycakes, I will see you later. I also have the new schedule from the restaurant as you requested. Just promise me that you will work on it after getting your rest."

"I will, mama."

"You better keep that promise."

Charlotte ran over to Tiana's side of the bed and gave her a hug as well. "We'll see you later Tia. Leni is takin me and ya mama on a tour of the palace."

"He is suppose to be looking out for the palace." Naveen said, annoyed.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "There are enough guards Naveen, and Leni needs a break. Have fun Lottie!"

Charlotte gave Tiana a wink. "Oh, I will!"

"Enjoy your rest." Nagina said before following the two women out of the room.

"Finally. Some peace and quiet" Naveen closed his eyes.

Knock knock.

Naveen groaned, "Come in."

Tela opened the door with a couple of letters on her hand. "Your majesty, here's your mail." She got a quick look at the baby and smiled. "Your son is beautiful."

"Thank you." Naveen said at her, not to her while taking the letters.

She curtsied.

"Wait Tela." Tiana called out. "I need to talk to you later."

"Later? Okay your hi-

Tiana gave her 'the look'

"I mean Tiana." She curtsied and quickly left the room.

"What was that all about?" Naveen asked, opening the first letter.

"I just need to talk to her. I'm concerned."

"Mmm huh." He said, reading the letter. "That was nice of her."

"Nice of who?"

"Mama Odie wrote us a letter. Congratulating us on the birth of our son."

Tiana took the letter and began reading

**Naveen and Tiana**

**How ya two been? Last I heard from ya was when ya two married in the bayou. Now almost a year later you welcomed a new baby boy. JuJu and myself would like to give ya two a congratulation on ya youngin. He will be a handful, like daddy like son. But he'll be alright. His lil sister will be there to keep him on his toes. Hehe. I've said too much already! Enjoy ya selves and remember, never lose sight of what is really important.**

**Love,**

**Mama Odie.**

"Aw. That was sweet of her." Tiana folded the letter.

"And we're going to have a daughter according to Mama Odie." Naveen's eyebrows wiggled.

"Anyway" Tiana did not want to talk about having more children. "I would like to catch some zzz's."

Naveen looked over at the baby. "I'll have one of the servants watch-

"Nope. James is fine here." Tiana said, her eyes now closed.

"But you need your rest…I need rest. I have a press conference later today." Naveen looked over at a sleeping Tiana. He smiled.

Naveen climbed off the bed to see the baby wide awake, sucking his fist. He picked up the baby and walked back over to the bed.

"Your mother is asleep. Shh!" He put one finger over his lip.

The baby's blue eyes moved to Naveen's finger. The proud father quietly laughed. "You're very alert and you're only a day old."

Naveen rested his back against the pillows, laying the baby on his chest. "I never thought that I can love anyone as much as I love you…well, I love your mother equally but…ah, she understands what I mean."

The baby made a light smacking noise.

"Already trying to talk over me, I see." He kissed the baby's head. "As I was saying, I knew that I would love you even before you were born, but the feeling that I have now it's…it's very hard to explain. But enough of that. You probably won't understand how your mother and I feel until you grow up, or perhaps when we're gone. ." He began rubbing the baby's back. "I remember how much I appreciated your grandfather after he was gone. As a child you don't really think about that, all that's on your mind are playing with friends, chasing girls, trying your best to leave and avoid responsibilities your parents prepared you for."

The baby stared at his father as if he understood what he was talking about.

"Of course there are certain things I remember like to never cry in front of women…your grandfather was vey much against that. It was sign of weakness to him. Very old-fashion indeed. But the more I look at you, the more I cannot help but to cry in front of your mother. She gave me the best anniversary gift a man could ever have. Even if you came a week later."

The baby continued watching his father.

"And since you are born a prince I have no other choice but tighten the security, even if it is a pain to many. Your mother even thinks it's unnecessary. She doesn't know any better since her whole life wasn't as congestive as mine. But she should at least understand why I want to make sure that you and her are safe after all she's been through."

James's eyelids were getting heavy as his father went on…

"But enough of that. I remember being a little prince myself and having the servants singing lullabies to me."

The baby opened his eyes but they closed right back up.

" My favorite lullaby in particular was Frère Jacques. I believe it went like:

"_Frère Jacques, frère Jacques,  
Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?  
Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines!  
Din, dan, don. Din, dan, don."_

"Hah. I don't think that was too bad. What do you think?" He asked the baby, who was asleep Naveen smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sleep tight, my son. Sleep tight."


	22. On Moonlight Bay

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I would like more, but I appreciate the three who reviewed. Good and bad reviews are welcome. Questions are welcomed as well. I'm trying to get Naveen and the baby to bond more…of course Tiana and the baby will spend a lot of time together but I would like to see father/son moments in this story as well. Oh, yeah and there are about 12-13 chapters left to this story. Heh. I don't own Disney or 'Moonlight Bay' (The song was written in 1919) but I had Doris Day's version in mind. Enjoy!

Queen of Maldonia

On Moonlight Bay

A month later…

Tiana held lil James as she sang an old song that played on the phonograph.

_**We were sailing along**_

_**On Moonlight Bay**_

_**We could hear the voices ringing**_

_**They seemed to say:**_

_**"You have stolen her heart"**_

_**"Now don't go 'way!"**_

_**As we sang love's old sweet song**_

_**On Moonlight Bay**_

The baby stuck his tongue out making Tiana laugh. "You don't like this song? Aw my lil man has to get into music. I don't want you being a later bloomer like mama." She held the baby in her arms, hugging him.

Naveen walked into the music-filled room seeing his wife in a purple silk robe slow dancing with the baby. A smile crack in his lips.

_**We were sailing along**_

_**On Moonlight Bay**_

She sat the baby back in his bassinet and continued singing to him.

_**We could hear the voices ringing**_

_**They seemed to say:**_

Naveen wrapped his arms around her waist. "You have stolen MY heart! Now don't go 'way!"

"Oh!" Tiana was startled by her husband's sudden move and slapped him on the arm. "Why did you do that?"

"On moonlight baaaay!" Naveen sang the last note in his baritone voice. "You and James were so cute in your moment...when you laid him back down I couldn't help but to steal you for myself."

"Well pretty boy, I should be gettin' ready."

"I can always cancel…"

She pulled away to get her dress from the bed. "We promised the press photos. Both you and James are more than ready; I on the other hand still have to do my hair-

"We have help that can make this a little faster for you." Naveen reminded her.

Tiana sighed. "Fine. Get Tela. I like how she does my hair."

Naveen shook his head and opened the door,

"Um…Naveen? We have the new buttons installed-

"Where's Tela?" Neveen asked a servant.

"Here I am your highness." She said from behind him.

"Tiana needs your assistance." He stepped back so that she could walk in the room.

"Hey, can you help me with this dress?" Tiana asked.

Tela nodded her head as Tiana took off her robe.

"I will excuse myself." Naveen said with a smile, leaving the room.

"This dress is beautiful, Tiana." Tela studied the yellow dress.

"Thanks. I hope I can get in it." Tiana said, putting on the dress and to her surprise, it didn't fit. "It's a little big. I thought this was a size 7?"

"It is." Tela laughed. "You lost weight."

Tiana frowned and shook her head. "How is this possible?"

"You are breastfeeding. I read that breastfeeding helps some mothers lost weight." Tela explained.

"I can't wear this dress. It doesn't look right." Tiana studied herself in the mirror. "It looks and feels so loose."

Tela ran inside the closet to find more dresses. She came out with three. One green, another yellow dress and the last was a turquois saree. "These are smaller sized dresses. I'm pretty sure you never wore them."

Tiana smiled. "Tela you are an angel." She tried on all the dresses before making the turquoise saree her final choice.

"You look absolutely beautiful Tiana." Tela sighed. "Now that hair of yours."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing but you are going to wear it in a bun, yes?"

Tiana shrugged, "Yea." She grabbed the brush but Tela took it from her.

"I'll do it." She began brushing her hair up and put it up in a neat bun. "There."

Tiana looked at her reflection and nodded in approval. She put her tiara on.

"Now you look like a queen! And Lady Nagina will definitely love that you wore the dress she help made for you."

Naveen walked in the room and opened his mouth when he saw Tiana. "Wow…"

Tiana frowned. "What?"

He walked towards her, taking her hands. "You're beautiful…well you are always beautiful." He then twirled her around. "You're wearing the saree my mother gave you as a gift."

"Yes, the other dress I was going to wear was a little big." Tiana looked at herself in the mirror. "Best accident that ever happened, huh?"

"I say it comes in third, after our magical kiss and of course our son." He gave Tiana a kiss on the cheek.

Tela curtsied and was about to head out the door but Tiana stopped her.

"Tela!"

She turned around, "Yes?"

"Thank you for helping me." Tiana gave her a smile.

She smiled back, "You're welcome Tiana." She curtsied again before leaving the room.

"You two are very close." Naveen said.

"Yes, we are friends. Remember?"

Naveen walked toward to bassinet to see James still sleeping. "Just be careful around the help. Don't want them getting too comfortable."

Tiana rolled her eyes, "Riiiight. Since you're trying to give me advice then I'll give you some, don't think just because you're king you can boss me around just as you do everyone else."

"I wasn't trying to advise you anything. Just giving you a friendly warning. I'm sure Tela is a nice girl…she's always been a downer to me-

"Naveen…"

"…but you are the Queen of Maldonia. You have your place and she has hers."

"I don't want to fight about Tela again, okay? She's my friend…end of story."

Naveen raised his arms in the air in defeat.

"When is this portrait and what is it about?" Tiana slowly bent over to the bassinet and picked up the baby.

"We have two different kinds of family portraits. One for the media and the other specifically for the family." Naveen opened the door. "Can't wait to get this over it. I'm already tired of this uniform."

Six hours later…

"Oh, I'm so glad it's all over with it." Tiana plopped on the bed, taking off her sari as Naveen walked in with the baby and a helper not too far behind.

"You're just not use to posing in one place for long." Naveen handed the baby over to the helper. "The only problem I had was those reporters flirting on the sly."

"They were harmless Naveen." Tiana laughed.

"Yes, but you are my wife and the queen of the country. They should be giving you more respect."

Tiana shook her head. "Yea, like your fangirls give you respect by screaming whenever they see any sight of you."

"They're different. They are women and they aren't men who lust after a married woman."

"It wasn't lust. I swear, your sudden jealousy is getting annoying and I will pretend that you didn't make that sexist comment on women and men lust. Anyway, Katherine you can give me the baby." Tiana said, slipping on her robe.

"You take the James to his nursery." Naveen told the help.

The help nodded her head and left with the baby.

"But its time for his feeding." Tiana said, now agitated.

"You just fed him before we left. He's asleep. When he needs you, the help will bring him here."

Tiana got off the bed. "I'm bringing him back in with us."

Naveen frowned. "Why? He's just fine."

Tiana poked Naveen on his chest, "Look here, I'm the one who carried him for nearly nine months. I'm the one who was in labor. I'm the one who pushed all nine pounds, five ounces of him out of me. I think I have the right to want to hold my baby after all I went through to get him here. And your sudden jealousy is also grinding my gears buddy!"

"Okay?" Naveen stepped aside so that Tiana could leave the room. All he wanted was some alone time with her but seemed as if she couldn't take the hint.

"My lil man. Yes you are." Tiana came back in with the baby and took a seat on the rocking chair. "I knew you were still hungry." She began breastfeeding the baby. Naveen watched as his son sucked away.

"Don't want him getting too chubby." Naveen shared.

Tiana ignored him.

"All I wanted was some alone with you." Naveen began unbuttoning his uniform.

"Naveen, we can't do anything for another week an a half." Tiana reminded him.

"Not just the sex…I meant us spending time together. We have servants who can help us with the baby. Hell, we have nannies." He took off his under shirt, revealing his toned upper body.

Tiana put the baby over her shoulder and gently patted his back. The baby burp. "Well how about this. Since the baby is falling asleep the nanny can take over so we can spend some time together."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Naveen opened the door.

"Naveen, why don't you just push the button that's installed on the nightstands and everywhere else here?" The whole palace recently had alert buttons installed and even though it was Naveen's idea for "security purposes" he was still use to the looking for help the old way.

"Right." He closed the door.

Tiana pushed the button and within thirty seconds a nanny came in.

"The baby is asleep."

The smiling nanny took the baby from the Queen and left the room.

Naveen quickly climbed on the bed and pulled Tiana into his arms. "This is all I wanted. I missed this."

Tiana closed her eyes, "It is nice…I miss this, too."

Naveen began rubbing Tiana's side up and down. Tiana grabbed his hand. "What?"

"I don't trust those hands."

He took her hand and kissed it. "How about I serenade you a song?"

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes.

"We were sailing along…On Moonlight Bay" He caressed her face. "We could hear the voices ringing they seemed to say"

He placed her hand on bare his chest, "You have stolen MY heart, now don't go 'way!"

Tiana laughed and listened on, "As we sang love's old sweet song…on Moonlight Baaay"

Tiana pressed her lips onto Naveen's and shared a sweet kiss. "Beautiful baritone. Ever thought about doing it professionally?"

"I sing only for you, my love." Naveen said in a bad British accent making Tiana laugh. "Are you laughing at the way I speak?"

"Yes." Tiana continued laughing.

Naveen pretended to be upset. Turning away from Tiana.

Tiana shook her head. "You're such a sensitive soul." She leaned over his ear and blew in it.

Naveen closed his eyes, trying not to get excited.

Tiana then began kissing down from his ear to the nape of his neck.

Naveen licked his lips.

Her lips moved to the side of his neck, she opened her mouth and lightly bit down. She knew this was her husband's weakness.

Naveen's eyes rolled to the back of his head. She finally got to his weak spot.

Tiana smiled as she heard Naveen's breathing and was about to suck on his neck when he quickly rolled over and pulled her on top of him.

"If you want to remain the doctor's _good _girl then I advise you to NOT nibble or suck on my neck."

Tiana felt how excited Naveen got and gave him an evil grin. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You are in trouble." Naveen shook his head. "Once that doctor give you the okay you better watch out. Because when I find you, I am going to lock the doors and give you what you deserve."

Tiana raised an eyebrow, "And what exactly do I deserve?"

"Wild, passionate panza from your husband."

A/N: I introduced you all to the Maldonian term for sex 'panza' in chapter 8. Had to use it again because I love that term. And more fluff. I love writing the love stuff between Naveen and Tiana. Afterall, they are still very young even though they're living a life that's clearly beyond their years.


	23. The Letter

Queen of Maldonia

The Letter

_Two months later – Downtown Giodonia (Hotel)_

Lucas placed a stamp on the envelope. He handed to a redhead woman. "You make sure you give this letter to Naveen."

The woman nodded and placed it in her pocket.

"Good. I'll see you again tonight. Don't be late." He opened the door.

"I won't." She replied, walking out the small room but she turned around. "What do I do with the other letter?"

"What do you think? Give it to his mother! Her life isn't as clean-cut as everyone thinks." He slammed the door at the woman's face and took a hold of the liquor bottle that sat on the table.

"Cheers to the end of the great Maldonian royal family!"

_At the palace-Royal Suite_

Naveen woke up to the sun shining on his face. He frowned and stretched his arms in the air. "Mueyo luze" He cursed at the sun in Maldonian. Naveen stepped out of the bed, naked and all to close to curtains before strutting back into the bed. He then looked over at a sleeping Tiana and noticed she was still naked herself under the sheets. He smiled. Ever since she got the okay from the doctor the two have been at it non-stop every night and squeezing some in before sunrise. Life was good and back to normal for the king, minus bills and dealing with parliament and an ex-Duke.

Tiana stretched her arms. "What time is it?"

"Ten minutes until seven." Naveen answered, throwing the covers off him.

Tiana looked Naveen up and down, "Are you planning on being naked all morning?"

"Perhaps…do you like what you see?"

Tiana shook her head and grabbed her robe. "You're nice to look at, but what will the help say when they see you like this?"

Naveen shrugged his shoulders. "They've seen me like this. Remember before you I had servants help me dress, brush my teeth, even help me bathe."

"You should at least put some pants on. I'm bringing in Tela and the baby."

Naveen put his hands behind his head. "Eh. He's only a baby. And he'll be too focused on eating to even notice me."

"What about Tela?"

"She's like one of the guys."

Tiana rolled her eyes and pressed the button. Naveen shot up from the bed to grab his robe.

"You could've at least given me a warning."

Tiana laughed. "I did but you insist on not caring who saw your naked behind."

"You're lucky that you are my wife because if you weren't, I would have you escorted to the front gate."

Tiana gave Naveen a punch on the arm as a red-hair nanny walked in with the baby.

"Where's Tela?" Tiana asked, taking the baby from the nanny.

"She's currently helping out Lady Nagina and Prince Kanad. She will be in soon." The nanny explained.

"Oh." Tiana sat on the rocking chair.

The nanny just remembered, "Here is the mail for you your highness." She handed an envelope to Naveen.

He frowned. "Interesting. This envelope is blank."

The nanny curtsied.

"Oh, Helina he wasn't too fussy lastnight?" Tiana asked, feeding the baby.

"No, he was an angel."

Tiana smiled down at the baby. "Aw! My lil man was an angel…thank you Helina."

The nanny curtsied again.

"Wait Helina." Naveen put the letter down. "Do you know who sent this letter?"

She shook her head, "No your highness."

"Hmm…" He read the letter again and waved at the woman to leave.

She curtsied again before quickly leaving the room.

"What is the letter about?" Tiana asked.

"It's about Lucas." Naveen said, reading the letter again. "I mean it's from Lucas. It looks like he's trying to blackmail me into giving his title back."

"What?"

Naveen walked over to Tiana and gave her the letter to read.

_**Naveen,**_

_**Only your mother and father kept this secret from you. **_

_**If you do not want your family shamed then you should **_

_**give me what I want…my title as duke.**_

_**Lucas**_

"Secret? What secret is your mother hiding from you?" Tiana asked, handing the letter back to him.

Naveen shook his head. "I do not know, but I'm about to find out."

_Nagina's room…_

"Thank you Tela." Nagina smiled as she took a sip of punch. "You are such a sweet girl." She began opening her letter.

Tela smiled back.

"Did you see how big my grandson is getting? He looks exactly like Naveen when he was a baby." She said, reading the letter.

"He's a beautiful baby Lady Nagina."

"Oh my god!" Nagina dropped the letter and punch on the floor. "How does he know?"

Tela frowned. "Know what?"

"Nothing." She quickly picked up the letter and folded it up. "Um, clean this mess up and afterwards why don't you go and help Tiana. I am sure she needs your assistance.'

"Very well." She started cleaning the juice from the floor. Once she was done she curtsied and opened the door, bumping into Naveen. "I am so sorry your highness."

"It's alright." Naveen moved to the side so that the maid could leave, he closed the door behind him. "Mother, I just got a letter from Lucas-

Nagina closed her eyes, "He told you?"

"The letter says you and papa kept a secret from me?"

She turned to look up at her son, "Lucas never told you?"

Naveen frowned, "He hasn't really told me much, here."

Nagina snatched the letter and began reading it. She sighed in relief. Naveen noticed her odd behavior.

"Mother, what is this letter about? What aren't you telling me?"

She sat on her chair, "You can't know. It will ruin our family."

"I'm sure it isn't worse than what I put this family through." Naveen was getting worried.

She shook her head. "I cannot. I promised your father. We had a huge fight and it was best to keep it silence."

Naveen sat on a chair that was beside hers. "Tell me. I have a right to know."

Nagina folded her fingers together, "Your father…he wasn't the most faithful man. As a matter of fact he was even open with some of his affairs, but this was before you were born. I mean, he had affairs afterwards but…I've said too much. Just know that I loved him dearly and I did what was best for our family."

Naveen shook his head, confused. "I don't understand…"

"One of the affairs happened a couple years before you were born. It was with a maid. She was also a friend of mine." Nagina stopped. "I can't."

"Mother you have to tell me. Lucas is trying to blackmail this family. If I know this secret then perhaps we could beat him at his own game."

Tears ran down her face. "It was the most depressing moment in my life. I was told I could never have children. Your father and I grew apart for a while because of that. And during our time apart he was in this relationship with my maid. She got pregnant and gave birth to a daughter. Instead of seeking revenge I thought about the family's well-being and how much shame it would bring us if this child was to come out as Kabir adnd the maid's to the public. So, I took her daughter in. Unfortunately the maid died when the girl was three and instead of raising her as my own I got pregnant with you soon after." Nagina took a handkerchief and wiped her eyes. "All my plans of taking the girl as my own ended when your father suggested that we make her a maid instead and swore to never open my mouth on this."

Shock ran throughout Naveen's entire body after hearing his mother's secret. "I have a sister living here, in this palace? Where is she? Who is she?"

"Her name is Tela, Naveen." Nagina confessed. "Tela is your sister."


	24. A King's Faithful Promise

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and I am so happy that you all enjoy reading the story. You have no idea how much I appreciate your feedback. I too was shocked when I was writing about Tela being Naveen's sister myself. Guess we now know where Naveen got his _old_ player ways from. Anyway, I don't own Disney. Enjoy!

Queen of Maldonia

A King's Faithful Promise

Naveen sat in his office, still shocked to learn that Tela is his half sister. The thought of her as his sister made him sick to the stomach. She was a servant. The lowest class in society.

"I didn't give up my life in New Orleans to be king just for some poor servant to take it away from my family…" Then he remembered that his father was the reason his half sister existed. "Damn you for cheating on my mother."

He rested his face on his hands. "How could he do this?" And slammed his fist on his desk. "What a hypocrite. Always on my case about women and yet he was married when he slept around." He looked at the letter again "How did Lucas find out about this?" Then he thought about Tela again. "Maybe she had something to do with this?" He got up from his desk and exited out of his office in search of the woman.

In the Royal Suite

"Prince James is getting so big Tiana. And I'm noticing a little bit of you in him especially around the nose." Tela said.

"He's all Naveen to me. And he's trying his very best to crawl but he keeps on rollin on his lil back." Tiana said proudly. "But he's dedicated."

Tela smiled. "I heard Naveen wants a daughter in less than a year. He told this to the press."

"He can keep hoping because I'm not pushing out anymore babies for a while."

"Well don't wait too long. Lady Nagina is having such a tough time with Prince Kanad. His birthday party was chaotic."

"Well if you have elephants, giraffes and any other animals from the jungle in a seven year old's birthday party what do really expect?"

Tela laughed.

"And I won't wait that long to have another baby. Whatever happens, happens I guess." Tiana shrugged.

"So you were only joking when you said you'd wait a while?"

"Like I said whatever happens…" Tiana stood and looked at herself in the mirror.

Tela watched as her friend frowned at her own reflection. "Tiana you are so lucky to bounce right back to where you started. It looks as if you never had a baby."

Tiana smiled. "Thanks, but I have some stretch marks."

"But you could barely see them. You lost weight and you still have your figure! How do you Americans say it? Hubba hubba at those hips!"

Tiana laughed as she turned to look at her friend. "You are such a good friend. Always so positive when I'm feeling insecure about myself."

"You have nothing to feel insecure about. You are gorgeous, you have your own business, you're married to a king who is very well respected at such a young age and you have a beautiful son. You're very blessed."

Tiana sighed. "I am blessed to have all those things, including your friendship."

Both women hugged.

"And I heard that you have a birthday coming up." Tiana folded her arms.

"How did you know?"

"Nagina told me. Is there anything you want in particular?"

Tela looked down at her hands and shook her head. "I've never gotten a gift from…well there's nothing I want. Living here is enough."

"How about a dress? A day-off, a shopping day?…I really want to give you something."

Tela shook her head as Naveen stormed into the room.

"Get the hell out of my room!" Naveen shouted at Tela, startling her.

She quickly curtsied but Tiana took her hand. "What is going on?"

"Ask Tela." Naveen spat out.

The young maid was shock. "I don't know what you are talking about Nav-

"Address me by my title name." He corrected her.

Tiana frowned at the two. "Wait a second…did I miss something?"

Naveen gave Tela the letter. "Does this look familiar to you?"

Tela read the letter and shook her head. "I don't know what this means. Lucas wrote it to you? I-I don't know."

Naveen grabbed a hold of Tela's arm, pulling her to the door. "If I find out you had anything to do with this letter I will throw you into prison myself. Now get out!" He pushed her out of the room and slammed the doors.

Tiana rested her hands on her hips, now furious. "What the hell was that about?"

Naveen pointed his finger at Tiana, "I do not want you or our son around that woman. She can work with my mother but I do not want her around you."

"She's a good friend of mine-

"I forbid it!" He yelled.

"Who do you think you are forbidding me from doing anything?"

"I am the King of Maldonia, that's who I am and you are the Queen of Maldonia…and Queens do NOT befriend the help. You should know your place."

"Excuse me?" Tiana walked to face her husband. "I don't see the problem with me and Tela being friends. She's been very good to me since I've been here. And she's been very good to our son. Whatever issue you have with her has nothing to do with me."

"I thought everything was 50/50 with us? So that means you will not be speaking to Tela. At least not under MY roof!"

"You may think that just because you're a king you have the right to tell everyone else what to do but you will not tell me who I should and shouldn't be friends with. Now that's crossing the line!"

"She's the lowest of all classes, Tiana. She's nothing to me or to society." Naveen explained.

"Are we going at this again?" Tiana didn't understand her husband's sudden change of heart to Tela or why he was acting like a jerk to her.

"She is only a servant." Naveen exclaimed.

"Do you remember who I was before I married you? I was a waitress! Working two jobs! Oh, and I'm colored…yes, being colored in the United States isn't exactly easy. And I know you had your days of getting judged."

"Yes but you were different-

"How am I any different? I lived in a poverty neighborhood, people judged me based on my skin color. And I have to ride in the back of a bus and take crap from scumbags because of that. Sorry to burst your royal bubble Naveen, but you married a lower society woman!"

"But you never carried yourself as one." Naveen said.

"Carried myself? Is there a way poor people carry themselves? I had no idea."

"Faldi faldonza" Naveen groaned.

"No you faldi faldonza. I've had enough of rich people thinking they can walk all over citizens just because they don't make as much money as you or have as much power. I thought that you would change since we've gotten to known each other in the bayou but you're just as worse as Lucas and any other scumbag who looks down at everyone who isn't good enough for you."

"I am NOTHING like Luca." Naveen snapped.

"As of right now your behavior is identical to his. The way you grabbed Tela, a woman like that. Makes me wonder." Tiana crossed her arms.

Naveen frowned. "I am not that kind of man, and you shouldn't talk. You have the worse judgment of people. Remember Reginald?"

"This has nothing to do with Reginald. He's out of my life and I learned what he was about."

Naveen took a hold of her hand, "Right. He is out of your life after all the times I tried to tell you how obsessed he was over you. Maybe you will learn the hard way with your dealings with Tela just as you did with Reginald."

Tiana snatched her hand away, "I can't believe you just said that."

"Well believe it." Naveen said, but quickly regretted it. "Tiana, I'm so-

"No-no-no. You're not sorry. You knew exactly what you were saying. Lately you have been acting strange. Like you have trust for anyone, the tossin and turnin' in the middle of the night, and now this outburst with Tela. Tell me, what's really the matter?"

Naveen shook his head. "Forget that. The real point is I do not want you around that woman and as my wife I need you to listen to me for once."

Tiana rolled her eyes.

"Tiana, please?"

"No." She shook her head.

Naveen couldn't believe what he just heard, "So you're picking Tela over your husband?"

"I'm not picking anyone over you. I'm gonna need you to stop trying to boss me around everytime you dislike someone I happen to like. Its getting worse."

"Tiana I…" He stopped and ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. "I can't keep this from you."

"Keep what?" Tiana asked. "You're keeping another secret from me?"

Naveen sighed and took Tiana's hand, walking them over to the couch. "Tiana, remember that letter you read from Lucas?"

"Yes, he's trying to blackmail you into getting his title back."

"Right." Both sat down. "Well, there is a secret my mother and father kept from me and it involves Tela."

Tiana frowned, "Why does it involve Tela?"

Naveen sighed, he really didn't want to repeat this. "You swear to not share this to anyone else, including Tela?"

"I swear." She promised.

"My father had an affair with one of the help. She had a daughter by him and there you go…I have a half sister. Her name is Tela."

Tiana was surprised from this news. "Oh my god. Tela is your sister?"

"Half sister." He corrected. "My mother promised my father that she would keep her mouth close on this, but somehow Lucas found out about this and is using the secret as a blackmail plot."

"And you think Tela has something to do with this letter and how? Lucas was banished from this country and she never leaves the palace grounds."

Naveen shook his head, "I have a feeling she is somehow working with Lucas. The help receives letters and can use the telephone only after hours. This could be risky for our family which is why I do not want you or our son around her."

"But your mother-

"She's an exception."

Tiana crossed her arm, "But this isn't like Tela. She seems so sweet. And she's your sister. Does she know?"

"My mother says she doesn't but I don't believe it. She's been with Lucas for so long, they have history."

"I don't know Naveen…she actually hates him. I can't see her helping him out on this."

"Trust me, they have history. She's done a lot of dirty work for him. She may hate him but she is definitely afraid of him, too. He's told me so much about her."

"So you trust Lucas' word now?" Tiana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just avoid her. We have plenty of other female help for you."

Tiana got up from the couch. "But she's your sister Naveen. I think she has a right to know she has family."

"I certainly will not tell her. If my father wasn't so stupid with his affairs and wore protection then perhaps I wouldn't have a bastard for a sister." Naveen kicked a rattle that was on the floor.

"Naveen, don't call her that."

"How could my mother stay with him if he was so open like this?"

Tiana watched Naveen and felt bad him. She knew he was disappointed with his father cheating on his mother and on top of that fathering a child with another woman.

"All my mother did was love him, support him, and even after all his dirty work she still stayed with him. If the country only knew what kind of man he really was."

Tiana sat back on the couch with her husband. "I'm sure your mother only did what was best for the sake of the family."

"She was the princess of Giodonia…the country no longer has kings ruling it but she still had connections since our family has so much power there. She could've left and lived a good life there." He turned to face Tiana, taking her hands. "Tiana, I promise to never hurt you the way my father hurt my mother."

Tiana shook her head, "Naveen…"

"Hear me out Tiana." His eyes started to water up, "I swear to never cheat or to be dishonest to you. You are the only woman I love and want to share my life with. You are the only woman who makes sense in this crazy world I live in."

Tiana wiped the tears from her husband's face. "You're crying in front of me, your wife, a woman."

A smile cracked on Naveen's lips. "I do not care about that nonsense."

"Good." She rested her forehead on his. "We'll get through this."

"I know we will." He smiled.

"And someday you and your sister Tela will-

"Let's not get that far." He said, giving her a kiss. "But I do have to find out a way of getting back at Lucas."

"Why don't we let the authorities or whoever you use to take care of this?"

"Because I cannot risk destroying my family by including strangers into our business." Naveen exclaimed.

"What about having them sign contracts?" She asked.

"No Tiana."

Tiana sighed and got up. "Well, if you don't have trust for anyone-

"It's not trust, it our family's privacy I'm trying to protect."

"But you have so many people who worked with you and your family for years and yet you don't want them helping you with the blackmailscheme? What about the legal team?"

"They can handle the legal part. Tiana, I know you mean well, but I got this."

Tiana shrugged her shoulders. "Fine. You got it. I'm going to check on the baby."

"No." Naveen pulled her onto his lap. "The baby is fine." He thought it was time to change the subject. "How about we make up." And he smacked her on the behind.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I thought we made up."

"We were only compromising." He began rubbing her behind.

She stopped him. "Not until you agree to apologize to Tela. The way you were speaking to her was unnecessary."

"But-

"It could've been handled better Naveen." Tiana cut him off.

Naveen let out a sigh. "Fine, I will apologize. But if she is in this blackmail plot with Lucas-

"Then I will give you permission to yell at her." She kissed his on his forehead.

Naveen raised an eyebrow at Tiana, "Oh, so I have to ask _you_ for permission to yell at Tela?"

"Yep. You give orders to everyone while you receive orders from me."

Naveen licked his lips. "Hypocritical much, yes?"

"I don't think so. And I thought you love it when I take charge." She flirted.

"You can take charge of me right now." The king suggested.

Tiana laughed, feeling her husband growing excited under her thigh. "I don't know if we should…what if I do something wrong?" She joked.

"You know exactly what to do to me." He hungrily pulled Tiana's lips to his. Rubbing his hands up and down her legs. He then got up; lips still locked on Tiana's, laying her down on the couch.

"Naveen…" Tiana said through the kissing.

His lips then moved down to her neck. "Tiana…"

"No, Naveen." She tried to stop him but his lips were feeling so good on her neck. "I have to feed the baby. And now that I think about it I have to look at the dresses you helped picked out for me to wear at the Giodonia Children's Hospital event."

"You can do all of that stuff later. I have bills to sign into law and a brief meeting with the security team but I feel this is more important." His hand slipped under her dress. He gave her an evil grin. "Well, something is missing down there."

"Naveen…" Tiana laughed, closing her legs. "I promise to 'make up' after I get this stuff done."

Naveen quickly shot up and threw Tiana over his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"We are going to 'make up' right here, right now." He threw her on the bed.

"Oh, so you're ordering me around again?" She was being sarcastic.

"If you put it _that_ way then yes, yes I am." Naveen's lips fell back onto Tiana's and soon the couple blissed into another spell of love making…

A/N: Wow, after all that fighting Tiana and Naveen STILL made up…with sex. Heh. Couples like them make me sick. *Shakes head* Anyway, I was wondering if I should update Friday or wait until Monday for the 'Giodonia Children's Hospital Event' chapter. A lot of juicy stuff is on that chapter. Let me know in the reviews. I really want to do it but I'm not sure if its too early to update or if you all rather wait it out…let me know!


	25. The Perfect Plan

A/N: Holy batman on all the reviews! Thank you! Here is your Friday update! Now as for this chapter I would like to add that Maldonia, Giodonia and the surrounding countries' money systems are call dontas. Example: One hundred dontas equals two hundred US dollars. lol. And I am so glad to see that many of you are so connected with Tela. And I will explain more on her 'relationship' with Lucas and hopefully she will learn that she is a royal princess in the upcoming chapters. Enjoy the chapter and review! I really love reading the feedback and opinions that you all have. It really makes writing worth it. I do not own anything of Disney.

Queen of Maldonia

The Perfect Plan

Naveen was walking down the halls looking for his wife. He looked in the usual places, the kitchen, their bedroom and even the baby's nursery. Still no luck. Lately his stress level has been up to the roof with his duties as king, squashing rumors to the news reporters and on top of that the blackmail plot and learning he has a sister who happens to be his mother's maid. Tiana and the baby seemed to be the only normal life he had. After the incident with Reginald he has been a little protective of his wife and it's been getting worse after the birth of the baby. Even with the palace fully secured, he still wasn't feeling relieved and it sometimes lead to sleepless night. Too bad he was too stubborn to talk to Tiana about his feelings.

He then noticed one of the nannies holding baby James heading to Nagina's room.

"Hey! Juanita!" He shouted, running toward the nanny's way.

The woman turned around. "Yes your highness?"

"Have you seen Tiana today? I've been looking for her all afternoon."

"She left for Giodonia this morning, for the children's hospital charity event. She will be back in a couple days."

Naveen frowned. "I don't remember her telling me about this."

Nagina walked out of her room, "Oh course you do not remember. You were incredibly busy this morning. She even gave you a kiss goodbye. I was there when she did it."

"Faldi faldonza." Naveen slapped his forehead. "I need to sleep more."

"Yes, you do." Nagina said. "You and Tiana are worse than rabbits in your room!"

"Uh, I rather not talk about that." Naveen did not like discussing his sex life with his mother "I should be heading towards there-

"Tiana is just fine Naveen. Why don't you take care of your son? Give the king his son Juanita" Nagina instructed the woman.

The woman handed Naveen the baby.

Naveen frowned. "Okay?"

"The baby needs to be changed." Juanita told Naveen.

"Well, I do not change diapers. So once you are done with him you can hand him back to me-

"I don't think so son." Nagina stopped Juanita from taking the baby. "You have two hands."

Naveen blinked. "I still have two meetings to get to and on top of that reach Tiana. And, I do not change diapers."

"Then I will teach you. Thank you Juanita."

The nanny curtsied before walking down the hall.

"Mother I have no time to change diapers and I must speak with Tiana about not telling me when she's leaving."

"I already told you she did! You simply told her that you didn't have enough time to give her the proper goodbye so she kissed you and left. Now as for James-

Naveen sighed.

"You are becoming so much like your father. Stern and hard-headed."

"I am nothing like him." He looked at his son and gave him a smile.

"Let's go to the nursery and there you will learn how to change a smelly diaper."

"Something tells me that I will not be enjoying this."

"And you think Tiana and the nannies enjoy doing this?"

Both entered the nursery.

Naveen sat the baby on the changing table.

"Tiana doesn't have to change his diapers. We have help for that." He said.

"Yes we do but we mustn't always rely on the help. Like I said, we have hands."

"I wonder which dress did she wear?" Naveen wondered about his wife.

"Now open the diaper." She instructed, trying to take his mind off Tiana.

Naveen did just that and saw the mess in the diaper. "Ugh."

Nagina lifted the diaper from under the baby and closed the diaper. "You still have a lot to learn."

"How could all of that come out of a little baby?"

"Clean him." She instructed.

"Clean him?" He made a face. "But you took the diaper from under him."

"Do you not see that he still has some soil on him?" She handed him a wet cloth. "Wipe him, gently."

Naveen did just that as Nagina handed him a fresh diaper and pin. Naveen knew to put it on the baby and used the pin to close it.

"There. I changed his diaper." Naveen clapped his hands.

"You knew how to use the pin on the diaper but not know how to clean him?"

"Yes, I remember you showing me how to fasten up Kanad's diaper."

Nagina shook her head while looking up in the air. "Well, how do you feel?"

"Proud." Naveen said, nodding his head. "I will not do it again but I am proud."

Nagina laughed. "I remember when your father first changed you-

"I don't want to talk about him mother." He then picked up the baby.

"Naveen no matter what he did in my marriage with him he was a good father and king."

"He was also a terrible husband." Naveen reminded his mother.

Nagina didn't say anything else. She knew her son was right. He was a lousy husband but at the end he loved her and she knew that as well.

"I forgave him Naveen. I think you should do the same."

"Forget it." Naveen walked back out into the hall, Nagina followed.

"He is-was your father still." Nagina reminded her son. "Throughout the years of all the hurt I forgave him. We grew close again. Our love was stronger than ever."

Naveen brushed off what his mother just said. "Look, I have to spend some time with my son before I get back into the office." He left his mother in the hall to go downstairs. After all he's learned about his father he will never understand why his mother loved him better yet forgave him.

_Giodonia- Later that evening in Jasmine's palace_

Tiana sat along side Dutchess Jasmine at the table. Tiana wasn't really in the mood to go to Jasmine's party after the event but it was tradition for the king and/or queen to participate in it. Both were discussing the new hospital.

"All those sick children will be taken care of thanks to Kabir." Jasmine said proudly.

"This was his last bill he sighed right?" Tiana asked.

"Yes, I begged him for the longest to sign the bill for it to happen." She took a sip of wine. "The funding was another problem but thank goodness your husband Naveen took care of that."

"I don't understand though. Maldonia and Giodonia are two different countries. Why do you need permission from Naveen to open anything here?"

"Well, the Maldonian king, monarchy has as much power here as I do. A protectorate. In other words, you're pretty much the Queen of Giodonia as well as Maldonia."

"Interesting." Tiana was a little surprised to find that out.

Jasmine smiled, "So, how is Naveen?"

"Busy." She answered and shrugged.

"Typical for a king. How is Prince James? He is five months now?"

Tiana smiled and nodded. "Yep and can crawl a little."

"Oh I have to visit you sometime." Jasmine then looked over a dark haired woman with a camera in her hand. She shook her head. "So, have you thought about how much you would be worth for the dance auction for the hospital's school?"

"I still don't know…" Tiana said, feeling a little uncomfortable. "I didn't know I had to auction myself before getting here."

"It's for those sick children. It isn't like you're prostituting yourself."

"That's how I look at it." Tiana confessed.

"But it's tradition. Every king and queen has done this for the past two hundred years at every hospital event." Jasmine exclaimed.

Tiana sighed. "Fine. But only one dance!"

"That's settles it." Jasmine stood up. "Ladies and gentle. We will now begin the auction!"

Tiana frowned as Jasmine pulled her up from her seat. She leaned over to the older woman's ear. "Am I the only one who didn't know about this?"

"Yes. But that was the fun part, especially since you married into royalty." She replied with a smile. "Now, how much are you willing to pay just to dance with our young queen?" She said to the group of men standing before her.

"Five hundred thousand dontas!" yelled out a man in uniform.

Tiana was surprised.

"One million dontas!" Shouted another man.

'_One million?'_ She thought. One million dontas equal two million US dollars.

Jasmine shouted, "One millions dontas going once, going twice-

"Five million dontas!" Shouted Lucas.

Tiana's eye widen, shocked.

Jasmine's eye widen as well, "Five million dontas going once…

"Ten million dontas!" Shouted another man in uniform.

Tiana sighed a huge relief.

"Fifteen million dontas!" Lucas shouted.

Tiana frowned.

"Twenty million dontas!" Yelled out another man in uniform

"Twenty-five million dontas!" Lucas yelled

"Thirty million dontas!" The uniformed man yelled again.

"Fourty-five million dontas!" Lucas shouted.

"Fourty-five million dontas …going once!"

"_No!" _She thought to herself

"Going twice."

"_Oh my go-_

"Sold! The gentleman who happens to be my nephew Lucas will dance with the queen for Fourty-five million dontas! A new record amount!"

Tiana leaned back over to Jasmine's ear and whispered, "Can't I just give you the Fourty-five million? Heck, I can give you ninety million US dollars if I could! Dancing seems so inappropriate."

"Oh Tiana it is for charity, and it's tradition. Plus, Lucas is such a gentleman, he will not bite."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "If you only knew."

Jasmine looked over to see Lucas walking away from a raven haired woman. She frowned. "Excuse me Tiana."

Tiana walked over to the refreshments and picked up a glass of wine. She took a sip and cringed. The taste of alcohol was always disgusting to her.

"May I have this dance your highness?"

Tiana might've hated the taste of alcohol but the sound of Lucas' voice gave her an even more vile taste in her mouth. She sat the glass of win down and walked away.

Lucas followed. "Ignoring is rude. Didn't your parents ever teach you that?"

Tiana turned to face the blonde man. "How did you get in here? You're no Duke."

He took a step closer to her with a sly smile. "But I'm still family…cousin of the king…and queen."

Tiana took a step back. "Why don't you go somewhere. I rather be alone right now."

"On the contrary, we have a dance for the sick children."

Tiana rolled her eyes as Lucas took a hold of her hand, walking her to the dance floor.

He placed his hands on her waist. "Nice…"

"You better moved those hands up or so help me-

"Yes your highness." He rubbed his hands up to her back, taking a hold of one of her hands.

Feelings his hands on her made her think back to Reginald and how he tried to touch her. The thought made her sick and depressed.

"Look at the queen and my nephew dance for charity. Move in closer you two. At least pretend to like each other" Jasmine joked.

Lucas took advantage of the offer and pulled Tiana into his arms. It took all of her to not slap the man on the face and storm away.

"You feel so good." He whispered in her ear.

Tiana close her eyes, trying her best to ignore this entire moment.

"How did Naveen manage to get you out of the place dressed like this? Better yet, his bedroom."

"If you say one more word to me-

Lucas laughed. "If Naveen was here, I wonder if he would stop us?"

Tiana pulled back from him as the music ended. She was furious and wanted to leave now. But she couldn't. She still had to stay for pictures with duchess Jasmine.

"I need to leave this room, for now." Tiana said to herself as she noticed a butler. "Excuse me? Where is the nearest powder room?"

The man bowed, "Follow me." And both walked up the stairs. He led her down the hall to the nearest powder room. They stopped by the door.

"Thank you." She said.

"Is there anything else you might need your highness?"

"No."

The man bowed before walking back down the hall and down the stairs.

Tiana sighed, with her hand on the knob. "I wish you were here Naveen."

"I wish he were here, too."

Tiana turned to see Lucas walking toward her, "So that I can personally ask for my title back."

"Why are you following me?" She asked. "Go harass someone else."

Lucas laughed. "I much rather toy with you." He took her wrist

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" and pulled her in a room that looked like an office.

"Let go of me you snake!" She angrily said, slapping his arm.

He let go of her. "I take it you didn't enjoy our dance?"

She tried to walk out the room but Lucas closed the doors. He took a hold of her hand again, but she pulled it away.

"If you put your hands on me one more time-

He tapped his finger on her nose.

"Ugh!" She groaned, clinching her fists and swung it at his face, missing him.

"Aren't you cute?" Lucas said with a chuckle.

"What do you want?" She spat out, ready to fight if he tried to make a move.

"My title…" He looked Tiana up and down again. "…and if I could, you."

"You have some nerve. You are so lucky that we are at Jasmine's palace because if we weren't, I would've done something I wouldn't regret later."

"Like sleep with me? Heh. If you say so." Lucas was enjoying this.

"You have no shame do you?"

"Why should I? I have nothing else but a gracious aunt who took me in after I lost everything else."

"What's wrong? Your daddy didn't want any part of his failure of a son?"

Lucas didn't respond.

"Touched a nerve." Tiana said as she started to walk out the room again but Lucas blocked her way. But this time Tiana wasn't having it. She tried to push him out the way but he easily took her in his arms.

"What are you doing?" She asked, trying to pull away from him.

"You tell Naveen to give me my title back or I will expose that dirty little secret his parents kept from him."

"Let go of me you snake!" She squirmed in his arms.

Lucas laughed. "You have no idea how much you turn me on with that temper of yours. Now I wonder how do you taste?"

"Take your hands off of-

He pulled Tiana in for a kiss. She wanted to vomit right there and then.

Lucas moaned.

Tiana yanked herself away, wiping her lips in disgust. "You're sick!"

"No, I'm just a man." He tried to make his move again but she slapped him across the face so hard that he himself almost fell back.

"Don't you try to touch me mister!" She put up her fists.

Lucas put his hand on his face and laughed. "You have a good hand. I would most certainly put it to use if you were with me."

She shook her head. "You have no respect for women."

"You're all the same to me. Just something to keep me and my bed warm. Ask your friend Tela." He said and winked. "She wil do everything I ask for her to do. And I mean everything."

"You don't deserve someone like her. She's too good for you."

Lucas chuckled. "She's just a bastard daughter of the great king Kabir. She obviously meant nothing to him if he got her to be his maid." He took a step closer to her. "Now, as for your husband giving me back what's mine-

"You can forget about it you no good, double-crossing, womanizing, scumbag!"

She pushed passed him, furious that he went as far as to kissing her. And that dance was pure hell. The whole night was. Not paying any attention to where she was heading she bumped into a raven haired beauty. Her eyes blue as the sea.

"Forgive me your highness." The woman curtsied. "I had no idea that I would even meet you tonight. I'm Naomi."

Tiana wasn't in the mood for talk but since she's the queen she had to show her best behavior, even after dealing with a weasel like Lucas. "How do you do, Naomi?"

"Just fine. I'm surprised the king didn't show up."

Tiana figured she was just another one of Naveen' fangirls. "He has a lot of work back home. Now if you excuse me-

"When you do return to Maldonia tell him I said hello." She gave Tiana a smile and switched on down the hall.

Tiana rolled her eyes. Nevermind her being a fangirl. Naomi was another one of Naveen's ex-girlfriends. They were all the same with the glisten in their eyes whenever they mention his name. '_What a night. What a horrible night.'_ She thought to herself.

Naomi watched Tiana walking back down the stairs like a hawk, jealousy beaming through her.

Lucas crossed his arms, watching the raven haired beauty. "Jealousy is an ugly aspect on such a lovely creature like you."

Naomi turned to see Lucas. She smiled.

"Were you spying on me, Lucas?" She walked over to him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't call it spying. More like observing."

Naomi chuckled, wrapping her arms over Lucas' shoulders. "What were you doing in this room with the Queen?"

Lucas gave the woman a sly smile. "What do you think we were doing?"

"Was it this?" She gave him a small kiss. "Or was it this?" She pushed herself on him, his back against the wall. "Or was it this?" She rubbed her knee on his privates.

"I wish I could say all three but I'd be lying." He pushed her off him.

"Judging by what my knee just felt I can see that the queen has excited you to the fullest extend? I thought you only wanted your title back?"

Lucas took a seat on a chair, picking up a book.

Naomi shook her head. "I will never understand you Maldonian men and your taste in women. Look at me! I'm gorgeous!"

Lucas snickered. "You are gorgeous but you will never be on the same level as Tiana. There is a reason why she's the Queen and a reason why you're not."

She pouted. "She did something to Naveen."

"Get over Naveen already. He's married, he has a kid. Tiana's won him over. You lost."

Naomi pouted again. She hated Tiana with a passion. She has everything she always wanted. Naveen. But what could she do to get rid of her? Just then an idea popped in her head. She looked over at Lucas, walked over to him, and sat on his lap "What plan are you using to blackmail Naveen and his family?"

"This secret is too good to share with the likes of you."

"Oh please Lucas. I will sleep with you if you tell me what it is." She tried to unbutton his shirt but he stopped her.

Lucas laughed again. "I already had you, so no thanks."

Naomi rolled her eyes, "You're no fun."

"Just keep your pretty little self patient. I know what I'm doing."

She then began using her plan. "So, what was it like kissing the Queen of Maldonia? Thank goodness my camera was around to capture the momentous occasion."

"I was just messing with her." Lucas said and thought about what Naomi just said, "Did you just say that you had your camera around? Did you capture photos of Tiana and myself kissing?"

"Yes." She said with an evil smile.

"I need those pictures."

"Not until you tell me your plan."

"Fine. I'll tell you but you must keep it between us."

"I swear!"

Both shook hands.

"This family secret and the photos you took will definitely get Naveen to hand me back what's mine."

"Just the thought of seeing Naveen hurt for once will please me." Naomi shared. "And a possibility of seeing Tiana falling on her precious ass will be the icing on the cake."


	26. A Shocking Misunderstanding

A/N: Countdown is on! Nine more chapters to go! Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews, and no I do not own Disney.

Queen of Maldonia

A Shocking Misunderstanding

Maldonia-Two days later (Evening)

"Oh I am so glad to be back home. Where is my lil man?" Tiana asked, walking inside the nursery.

A nanny handed Tiana the baby. "Hey lil James! Mommy's back. I told you I wouldn't be gone for long." She gave him kisses while walking out of the room. She saw one of the male help walking down the hall.

"Excuse me, where's the king?" She asked.

"He is in the media room speaking with reporters. He should be done soon your majesty."

"Thank you."

The man curtsied and walked away.

"I don't know about you James but I feel like going in the rainbow room. Your favorite room."

"How about I join you two?" Naveen asked, catching up to them. Both kissed. "I missed you." Naveen opened the door for Tiana.

"I missed you, too." Tiana replied, walking in the room.

"Did you enjoy yourself in Giodonia?" He asked.

"It was okay. I rather you came along. Everyone asked about you."

He nodded his head, "How was your dance with Lucas?"

Tiana looked over at Naveen, "How did you know about that?"

"I'm the king of Maldonia, I know everything."

Tiana shook her head and thought about changing the subject. "James has the most beautiful blue eyes."

"He wasn't trying anything. Was he?"

"What?" Tiana asked.

"Lucas. He didn't put the moves on you."

"No." She really didn't want to relive that night. Especially that forced kiss he gave her. "I mean he would make his sick and perverted comments but you know how he is. And Jasmine took him in…crazy idea if you ask me."

Naveen nodded his head, agreeing. "I will never understand my aunt Jasmine. She takes anything in. I remember when she adopted that twenty-five year old homeless man."

"I think she adopted him for _other_ reasons." Tiana took a seat on the sofa.

"Please do not make sexual jokes about my aunt. Yuck!" He cringed.

Tiana laughed as she began breastfeeding the baby. "You have no problem talkin' about…Ouch!"

"What happened?"

"The baby bit me. Guess his teeth are starting to finally come in."

Naveen took a seat beside his wife and tickled the baby's tummy. "No biting your mother."

"Did you get to spend anytime with the baby while I was gone?" Tiana asked.

"Yes. And I changed his diaper."

"You changed his diaper? Wow, I should be gone more often." She joked.

"I think I did an okay job with it. James trusted me."

"Mmhmm."

Naveen's mind quickly went back to Lucas, "I wonder who gave Lucas the money for him to end up being the highest bidder?"

Tiana didn't want to talk about it. "That was out of my control. I hated every moment-

"No, it is fine. You presented yourself as a queen should. Professional and like a lady."

"Naveen you're starting to sound like an old man."

"Yudon etyo bu meza le teronza." He said back in Maldonian

"Yeah, well I find your man thinkin' out of place as well mister!"

Naveen opened his mouth shocked that she understood him.

"I'm fast learner, remember?" Tiana said, holding the now sleeping baby.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." Naveen answered as a nanny walked in the room.

"Just in time. Here you go." Tiana handed the baby to the woman.

The nanny nodded her head and left the room.

Tiana straightened her dress. "Well, I'm going back to our bedroom. I have some unpacking to do."

"How about we catch up first?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What catching up do we need? I was only gone for two days." Tiana laughed.

"Well…" He picked her up. "I missed you so much that all I could do was dream about you." He carried Tiana out of the room, walked down the hall and making it inside the royal suite. "This is where you belong. In my bed!" He then laid Tiana on the bed and heard crunching from under her back.

"What was that?" Naveen asked.

"I have paper under me." She said, pulling out a newspaper from under her.

Naveen took the newspaper and saw the picture on the cover.

"What the hell is this?"

"What's what?" She asked, sitting up.

"Look who's on the cover of the early edition to the Maldonian Times!" He handed to her.

She gasps when she saw her and Lucas on the cover, kissing. "What?"

Naveen's facial expression was now blank. "I'm going to kill him…"

"It's not what it looks like." She exclaimed, shaking her head.

He got off the bed, feeling hurt. "The hell it is! What else did you and Lucas do?"

"He pulled me in for that kiss, I tried to fight-

"Yes, you tried to fight him. Like you did with Reginald!"

Tiana frowned. "I can't believe you're falling for this!"

"I do not know what to think right now! All I know is that the whole world will see my wife kissing another man. I am the king of Maldonia!" He closed his eyes, holding back his emotions. "Do you know how many women I shunned away since I married you? The love I have for you is so strong that I…" He stopped himself.

"Naveen, I didn't-

"Why did you do it?" He yelled, taking her wrist.

"Naveen, let go you're hurting me!" Tiana tried to pull her arm away.

He released his hold. "I love you, Tiana. How could you of all people cheat? Are you that lonesome that you would go and kiss another man, Lucas of all people?"

"I didn't kiss him!" She cried out, trying to take his hand. "That photo is fake!"

But he pulled it away, "Looks pretty damn real to me!"

"I never kissed him! He kissed me!" Tiana couldn't believe that Naveen didn't believe her. He has been acting strange lately and whenever she tried to ask him what was wrong he would quickly change the subject. "And for you to not trust me..."

"Oh don't you dare try to-

"No don't you dare try to say I did something I know I didn't do! You know how I feel about that man. I hate him! I hate what's he's done to this family and I hate what he's done to you!"

Naveen didn't respond.

"Naveen you know me! You know I would never kiss another man."

"I don't know what you would do. After the baby was born you just went crazy about your figure and changed."

Tiana frowned. "I changed? You are the one who changed! The day you became king you decided to have no trust for anybody, including me!"

Naveen kept quiet.

"And come to think of it you thought less of everyone, including me. Watching my every move. Asking me where I'm going and who am I talking to and who I shouldn't be talking to. I thought I would lose myself after becoming queen but I think you're the one who lost yourself."

"That is NOT true!" Naveen's eyes began to water up.

"The Naveen I fell inlove with know I that would never hurt him. He knows that I love him and no other man. He knows how honest I am."

Naveen's arm leaned on the chifferobe "Oh, so you were being honest with me when I was asking you about him?"

"It didn't matter because-

"No, Tiana. It does matter. You let him kiss you and you were caught in the act. Just own up to it already."

"I won't own up to anything that wasn't my fault." Tiana said, tearing running down her face.

"Do you know how much I had to give up this past year? Everything! Perhaps if I refused to become king our lives would've been different in New Orleans."

"Our lives would've been different, but I will not sit here and have you believe that I did something I know I didn't do."

Naveen didn't respond.

"I practically gave up my dream, too…all for you Naveen. Only love can do that to a person. "

Naveen sighed.

"What is wrong with you?" She walked up to him.

Naveen shook his head.

"Naveen…" She pleaded, taking his arm.

He yanked his arm away. "I'll be sleeping in my old room." He said leaving the room, slamming the doors.

Tiana put her hands over her mouth, shocked at what just happened. Lucas set her up. But how? "Someone had to have been in the room with us to take those disgusting pictures." She thought. "But who?"

Just then a feeling of nausea came upon her and she ran to the bathroom. Once she was finished she rinsed her mouth and saw her reflection on the mirror.

"What just happened?" She asked to herself. "How did this happen?" She stood there for a couple minutes before leaving the bathroom with tears running down her face. With her heart slowly breaking and her stomach feeling tight, she knew that the stress Lucas was giving her and Naveen was finally taking a toll on their marriage and there was nothing she could do about it…or is it?


	27. Love Lost In Stubbornness

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I also noticed while writing this story that I've gotten personal messages and reviews from some of you telling me what **you** think will happen next with Naveen and Tiana and I love it! It shows me how much you like the story. Lol. Sorry for making a lot of you upset about the last chapter, but it had to happen. And I cannot honor your requests when you give them out because I do not believe in editing anything in this story. I'm already writing the final two chapters right now… *sighs*Eight more to go! Well, I will say one more thing and that is… I do not own Disney's corporation or the song "Your Eyes Have Told Me So"(Warner Bros.). Oh, and I apologize for any errors in the French language. You'll see what I'm talking about when you read it. Enjoy and review!

Queen of Maldonia

Love Lost In Stubbornness

Tiana put her hands over her mouth, shocked at what just happened. Lucas set her up. But how? "Someone had to have been in the room with us to take those disgusting pictures." She thought. "But who?"

Just then a feeling of nausea came upon her and she ran to the bathroom. Once she was finished she rinsed her mouth and saw her reflection on the mirror.

"What just happened?" She asked to herself. "How did this happen?" She left the bathroom with tears running down her face. With her heart slowly breaking and her stomach feeling tight, she knew that the stress Lucas was giving her and Naveen was finally taking a toll on their marriage and there was nothing she could do about it…or is it?

The bedroom door opening got Tiana's attention hoping it was Naveen, but instead it was Tela who walked in. "Are you alright Tiana?"

Tiana wiped her face. "I-I'm fine."

"I heard you and Naveen fighting…?"

"I'm sure the whole palace heard us." Tiana sat on the bed. "I can't believe he thought I cheated on him."

"Cheated?"

"Yes, with Lucas of all people. Ugh." She groaned, holding back her tears. "How did I manage to have him kiss me?"

Tela's eye widened. "You kissed Lucas?"

"No, he kissed me and someone took pictures." She showed Tela the newspaper. "I don't know who would do this. First the blackmail plot and now this."

"Blackmail plot?" asked Tela.

"Oh." Tiana realized what she just said. "It's nothing." She stood back up. "And this fight made me realize that I don't even know my own husband anymore. Lucas has finally won this time."

"Don't say that. Lucas will never win, and Naveen's just in a faze. Lady Nagina told me about King Kibar and his different fazes. Being king is a lot harder then people think."

Tiana sighed. ""I should've told him about Lucas kissing me. But I have a feeling that he would've reacted the exact same way."

"What Lucas did was not right at all. He is going to get his karma someday. Just wait." Tela said, rubbing Tiana's back. "And give Naveen some time to himself. When he's ready, he will want to make up. You know he always does…the whole palace can hear you two making up."

Tiana looked over at her friend and gave her a hug along with laughing. "I needed that. Thank you Tela."

Tela smiled. "Everything will be just fine."

"I hope so." Tiana responded. "And after all that roughin' up from Naveen you still have nothing but nice things to say about him."

"Everyone knows how much Naveen loves you. He makes it obvious and well-known. And I'm used to royalty walking over me."

"Don't expect me to walk over you." Tiana hugged Tela. "I just hope Naveen will realize that this is nothing but another scummy plan from Lucas."

"Lucas is really good at ruining lives, but he will not ruin you or Naveen's marriage. You two will be okay."

Tiana nodded at her friend and could only hope that Naveen would come around on this sham.

()()()()()

Naveen sat in his office feeling betrayed and heartbroken. He now knew what it felt like to get played…or so he thought he was getting played. The one person who he relied on to have a normal life. The one person who stole his heart broke it by kissing another man.

He looked at the picture of himself and Tiana and picked it up. "Tiana, I do not know what to think right now." He sat the picture back down. "And no matter how angry I am I still love you." He sighed. "Love really does turn people into fools."

A knock was heard at the door and his mother's head popped in. "Are you busy?"

Naveen shook his head, still looking at the picture.

"I heard you and Tiana fighting not too long ago."

"It's was nothing."

Nagaina sat on the seat across her son. "Well I am certain it was about something. I heard Lucas' name mentioned more than enough."

Naveen handed his mother the newspaper. Her eyes widen. "That dirty rat! How dare he?"

"It takes two to tango, mother." Naveen said, sadly looking at the picture.

Nagina frowned. "Tell me you are NOT falling for this?"

Naveen sighed.

"Naveen Antonio Marius Raffael Vasillis Ghib!" His mother called out his full name.

Naveen groaned.

"Son, Tiana loves you very much. I cannot see her ever being unfaithful to you!"

"But she kissed Lucas."

"You can obvious see by the body language that Tiana wasn't kissing him back. Look at her arms."

"She shouldn't have let him get so close to her."

Nagina shook her head. "Naveen, you are acting just like your father right now when he was under a lot of stress. He was stubborn and uptight."

"I am nothing like that man. I think it is time for you go." Naveen snapped.

"And what are you going to do all in this office all evening? You are slowly turning into Kibar the only difference with your father was him being upset that he would never have an heir for the kingdom. At least you have a son and a beautiful wife who loves you."

"I don't want to hear it-

"She gave up her dream for you."

Naveen shrugged his shoulders. "She can always go back to New Orleans-

"Yes, she can always go back but then where would that leave you? Alone? Bitter? Stressed out until you die? Naveen if you don't change your attitude then Tiana will leave, and perhaps for good. I've gotten to know her and she isn't the type of person to just wait for anyone. She has a life outside of this palace. She could leave anytime and take your son. Do you want that?"

"You do not understand mother! I have so much on my plate! Government, reporters, Lucas' games and now Tiana, the only person who made me feel like I have a normal life has put herself on the newspapers with this kiss. I feel as if I lost everything already."

"But what about your son?"

"I thought he would have the chance to live the life I always wanted but that is no longer possible after I got to read this paper. Even if I did stop the company from publishing the picture to the public, the mental image of Tiana kissing another man hurts."

"But she didn't return the kiss." Nagina reminded him

Naveen didn't answer.

"Fine." Nagina stood up. "You say you are nothing like your father but what I am seeing in front of me is like taking a step back in time. If you do not stop this paranoia then you will lose everything." She opened the door and left the office.

Naveen sat quietly at his desk thinking about what he mother just told him. He thought about going back to Tiana, but his stubbornness got in the way. "I cannot do it. The way I spoke at her?"

Just then his telephone rang, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Did you get the pictures?" asked Lucas, who was laughing.

Naveen clinched his fist. "You are a dead man Lucas."

"The threats!" Lucas replied.

"They're promises."

"So, when will I be getting back my title?"

"When hell freezes over."

"Then I guess I have no other choice but to give the information about your whore of a family to the papers along with those steamy photos of me kissing the lovely queen. And she tasted so good."

"Wait…I will give you back your title Lucas." Naveen rested his head on his free hand feeling stressed out.

"Good deal, cousin."

"And I will reverse the ban from Maldonia. As long as you leave my wife out of this mess."

"I knew you would come around." Lucas said, "I'll be in town in a couple days to seal the deal."

"Yes, you do that." He hung up the phone and opened a small door under his desk, pulling out a handgun. "But you won't be sealing any deals after I'm through with you."

()()()()

Later that night Tiana sat on the bed, holding baby James. She always had the baby stay with her all night whenever Naveen was gone for business, but in this case it was different since he was only in his old room down the hall.

She was still disappointed in Naveen for not believing her, but she could understand why he felt so protective and insecure about her. Life was a little different after the attack from Reginald but she never let what he did to her stop her from living. Naveen on the other hand made sure that every inch of the palace was secured. And then there's Lucas and his scheming. Constant harassing can drive a person insane…but she wouldn't let him stop her from living either. She had a reason to stay sane, her baby.

Just then the baby caught Tiana's attention by making cooing noises. He always enjoyed sleeping in the bed with his mama.

"Who are you lookin' at?" Tiana asked, smiling at the baby. "You're looking at ya mama?"

The baby smiled which made Tiana's heart sink and break.

"You look so much like your daddy." She gave the baby a hug. "I don't know what's going on in his head but hopefully someday he will realize that I was being truthful this whole time."

The door opened, Naveen came walking in which surprised Tiana. He looked over at her and the baby.

"I am only here to pick up my, uh…" He looked around for something and spotted it. "My slippers!" And picked them up. "These are the only slippers I can walk in." He nervously laughed.

Tiana watched as her husband walk back to the door, he turned to look at her.

"The baby is sleeping in the bed with you?" He asked.

"Yes." She sat him up so that he could see his father. The baby squealed which got both parents smiling.

"He's happy to see me." Naveen said proudly, but quickly changed his face to a stern look.

"Yeah." Tiana simply said. "Well, we should be going to sleep."

"We?" Naveen asked, hoping she meant what he thought she meant.

"Yes, me and the baby." Tiana said and thought _'But I wouldn't mind you joining us.'_

"Right…uh. You two have a good night." Naveen said, opening the door

"You too." She replied.

He nodded his head and closed the door.

Tiana sadly look at the baby and sighed.

Naveen plopped on his old bed and cursed at himself. "Why didn't I apologize to her?" He asked himself. Then he thought back on the fight they had, and his accusations. "I doubt she would forgive me for that blowout…damnit!" He took a pillow and threw it at the dresser, knocking over a small picture frame. Naveen quickly got up to see what broke on the floor. He picked up the frame and a smile crack through his lips. It was a small picture of him and Tiana in a carnival, from their honeymoon in Paris. On the picture Naveen wore a white shirt and blue pants while Tiana wore a blue floral dress with her curly locks down.

Naveen remembered how happy he and Tiana were that day. He remembered the magic their love gave to one another. He remembered how normal he felt with her.

…

_Paris-Honeymoon_

_Naveen chased Tiana through the crowd of people, both laughing. _

"_You can't catch me!" Tiana laughed._

"_I'm just about to." Naveen said, taking her waist and pulling her back to him. She screamed, kicking her legs. "Now…where is my kiss?"He asked._

_Tiana turned to face her new husband and gave him a kiss._

"_Thank you." He smiled._

"_It's no fair! Your legs and arms are much longer than mine!"_

_Naveen picked up Tiana and spun them both around and away from the crowd of people. "I cannot help if I am so much taller than my tiny little wife." He stopped them both, and lowered her lips to his, sharing a longer kiss. _

_Just then a man with a violin approached the couple._

"_Une bonne soirée pour le beau et jeune couple__!" The man said in French. (__Good evening to the beautiful and lovely young couple!)_

"_Pardon, monsieur. Parlez-vous anglais?" Naveen asked. (Excuse me sir. Do/Can you speak English?)_

"_Non…" The man shook his head_

"_Faldi faldonza." Naveen said. "I hope I am saying this right." He whispered to Tiana and turned back to the man, "__Pouvez-vous faire jouer 'Tes yeux me l'ont dit' pour nous?" (Can you play 'Your eyes have told me so' for us?)_

"_Ouah!" The man said gladly and began playing and singing the song._

"_What song is this?" Tiana asked as Naveen put his hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him as they dance. "This song sounds so familiar…"_

_Naveen just smiled and looked lovingly into his wife's eyes._

_J'ai vu tes yeux, tes yeux merveilleux, (__**I saw your eyes, your wonderful eyes)**_

_Par la clareté de l'amour et des sentiments tendres.__** (They thrilled me through, they filled me too)**_

_Ils m'ont émerveilleé, m'ont aussi rempli (__**With love light and tenderness feeling)**_

_De rêves merveilleux dont je rêve (__**With wonderful dreams I am dreaming)**_

_Nul besoin de parole, je ne chercherai pas plus loin__** (No need to speak, no more shall I seek)**_

_Car mon coeur m'a appris leur vérité (__**For my heart has taught me their meaning)**_

_Et l'amour est venu, j'ai finalement compris__** (And love has come, at last I know)**_

_Tes yeux me l'ont dit__** (Your eyes have told me so)**_

_Nul besoin de parole, je ne chercherai pas plus loin__** (No need to speak, no more shall I seek)**_

_Car mon coeur m'a appris leur vérité (__**For my heart has taught me their meaning)**_

_Et l'amour est venu, j'ai finalement compris__** (And love has come, at last I know)**_

_Tes yeux me l'ont dit__** (Your eyes have told me so)**_

_The music ended with Tiana's eyes filled with tears._

_"You set this up, didn't you?" Tiana asked as a teardrop ran down her face._

"_I suppose I did something." Naveen shrugged. "I got you to cry happy tears, yes?"_

_She nodded her head._

_Naveen wiped the tear from her face and said, "I love you."_

_Tiana smiled as another teardrop ran down her face. "I love you, too."_

…

"I've got to make up with her." Naveen thought, as he looked at the picture. "But how?"

()()()()


	28. Is It Too Late?

Queen of Maldonia

Is It Too Late?

A couple weeks have passed by and still, Naveen couldn't find a proper apology for Tiana. With running the country and business trips in the way he also had a hard time trying to find creative ideas for his apology.

And sleeping in his old room wasn't the same as sleeping in the suite with his wife either. He had pillows and sheets in his bed. At least on his bed in the suite he had someone to wrap his arms around. He also missed the scent of Tiana's hair. Apples. Which is his favorite fruit. And her natural scent was of lavender/vanilla, her favorite perfume and a wedding gift from him.

Life for Naveen was a lonely one. He didn't even get to see his son much either and it didn't help that Tiana brought him out to every event and appearance that was held for the past couple weeks. At least when he is with James he could feel some of Tiana from him, including her scent.

Naveen was walking down the halls on the upper level of the palace hoping he would bump into Tiana, if she was already done with the Timberla school of girls. But instead of seeing Tiana he saw Tela.

"Ugh." He groaned and turned around, but he had an idea and turned back around.

"Tela!"

She turned to see Naveen walking toward her. She didn't know what to expect from him so she remained where she was.

"Have you seen Tiana?"

Relief came upon her. "Tiana, I mean-

"You can call her that." He said.

"Well, she's in the queen brunch room with the students. They should be about done, your highness."

"Thank you." He then ran down the stairs and down the hall to see Tiana waving goodbye to the students outside the brunch room.

"See you girls next month." Tiana said, holding the baby. "Well lil James it's just the two of us, again. And me getting ready for the doctor."

"Tiana." Naveen called her name.

She turned to see her husband standing before her with a serious look on his face.

"What do you want Naveen?"

He heard the tone in her voice and knew she was upset. "Can I hold James?"

"Sure. It has been days since you even seen him." She handed him over.

"Sorry about that. I was so busy with-

"Bills, parliament. I know." She cut him off. "So, do you want to spend some time with him?"

"Yes." He quickly answered _'I rather give the baby to a nanny so that we could spend some time together'_

"Well you two have fun." She started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"To make some phone calls about my restaurant. I still have a business to take care of." She partly lied. A couple days ago she asked for the doctor to come over to see if her symptoms were what she thought they were. She already took care of the restaurant call this morning.

"Wait!" Naveen followed.

She turned to see him.

"I love…what you are wearing."

Tiana looked down at her yellow dress. "This old thing? Heh. Thanks." And walked on up the stairs.

"Shitus." He cursed in Maldonian, but quickly apologized to the baby. "Sorry about that James. But your mother is so…I don't know what she does to me even when we aren't compromised at the moment."

The baby just looked at his father.

"You will understand when you're older." And Naveen walked on up the stairs.

()()()()

_In the royal suite…_

"Well your majesty, you are expecting once again." Said the doctor.

"I knew it." Tiana said, not surprised.

"With your last cycle being a month late my prediction is that the baby will be due by early July."

"Thank you doctor."

"I am sure the king will be very pleased." The doctor began putting his instruments away in his bag. "He wanted another baby."

"Well he's definitely getting another one." Tiana sat up.

"All I ask is that you stay away from the stress. Other than that you are okay to go. Call for me whenever you need me." He then left the room.

Tiana hugged herself. She was overjoyed by the news but also feeling bittersweet since she and Naveen aren't really talking to each other right now.

()()()()

_Maldonia-Temphess Hotel_

Lucas let out a cigarette in the ash tray that sat on a coffee table. He moved out of Jasmine's palace once he got the okay from Naveen that his ban has been lifted. Now all he was waiting for was the return of his title.

"Tela, get in here!" He yelled.

A woman with a red wig walked in the bedroom wearing a robe.

"Oh how I missed you." He pulled her on his lap.

"Could we please hurry-

"No. I will take my good time with you." He planted wet kisses on her neck. Tela closed her eyes like she usually did and pretended to be somewhere else. "I'm staying here until I get my title back. So I expect you to come on time everyday." He said, ripping her robe off.

But Tela closed it back. "I thought we were going to be quick with this."

Lucas slapped her so hard that she hit the floor.

"You'll leave when I say it's time!" He pulled her back up to him. "Now, where were we?"

()()()()

Later that night Tiana laid in her bed thinking about Naveen and his behavior. She laughed when she thought about his excuses on their "coincidences" on bumping to each other. She knew he wanted to see her and probably apologize but she was waiting for him to do it. And once he does she will most definitely wrap her arms over his broad shoulders, with the help of her tippy toes and his strong arms lifting her sealing it with a kiss.

"Ugh. What am I doing?" She looked over at the sleeping baby who was resting on the bed. "Mommy will be right back." She gave him a kiss before opening one of the doors.

As she stepped out she heard Naveen's voice. She quickly went back in her room and peeked out to see him talking to someone.

"Thank you for giving up some sleep for me." He stepped aside and the back of a dark haired woman stood before him. "Come, we have _a lot_ to do." He walked her in his room and shut the door.

Shock ran throughout Tiana's body and her heart was breaking all over again. "No." She said, tears falling from her eyes. "I can't stay here…We can't stay here." She quickly ran in the closet and pulled out a luggage, but then she stopped. "I don't need to take any of this with me. But I'll just take some of the baby's stuff." She went back in the closet and took out a smaller bag. She buzzed for a helper to come in. Within thirty seconds a helper came in.

"Nina. I need for you to pack James' things." Tiana instructed.

The helper frowned. "You are leaving in the middle of the night?"

"No, I'm leaving in the morning. I'll just pay for a ticket while I'm on the ship to New Orleans."

The helper quickly did as she was told to do as Tiana went back over to a sleeping James. "I'm so sorry James. But leaving here is for the best."

()()()()

"Tiana will be pleased with whatever you give her your highness."

"I told you for the last time Tela, call me Naveen." Naveen instructed. "And I can't just give her anything and an apology. I want it to be something special."

Naveen walked back and fourth in his room pondering.

"Tiana loves you. Perhaps a simple 'I'm sorry' would work for her." Tela suggested. She wasn't so sure about Naveen since he can be a pain sometimes, but at this moment he was really cute about making Tiana happy.

"No, it's too easy. Tiana deserves more. I could get her a necklace."

"She has plenty of those." Tela laughed. "Tiana is very simple with her tastes."

"Tastes?" Naveen pondered. "I could cook something for her! Prepare a big breakfast and an apology!"

"A romantic apologetic breakfast." Tela finished.

Naveen nodded his head in approval. "If this doesn't get me back my Tiana then nothing else will."

"Oh she will love it."

Naveen scratched the back of his head. "Uh, thank you for your help. And for sacrificing your sleep to help me."

Tela smiled. "Tiana has always been a good friend to me. I love her like she's a sister."

"Sister?" Naveen asked.

"Yes…" But then she quickly apologized. "I am sorry-

"Don't be." Naveen said with a smile. "I understood what you meant."

An awkward silence came upon the two but Naveen broke it. "Uh, thank you, again."

Tela curtsied before leaving the bedroom.

Naveen on the other hand went to the nightstand where he had the honeymoon picture of he and Tiana as well as a picture of baby James and felt relieved.

"Tomorrow, I will have my family back."

()()()()

The next morning Naveen pushed the cart of breakfast down the hall. He opened the door to the suite and saw no sign of Tiana or James in the bed. He frowned.

"The queen and prince departed early this morning your highness." Nina said, walking to the King.

"What? Why did she leave?" He asked, shocked. Then he thought about the fight and his accusations.

Nina shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. She was very emotional. She really wanted to leave and go back to the US."

"Faldi faldonza." Naveen pushed the doors open to his suite. "I'm going to need for you to pack my things and to call for a driver."

"Naveen, what is going on?" Nagina asked, walking inside the room with Tela just behind.

"Tiana's gone back to New Orleans."

Tela gasped, surprised.

Nagina sighed. "I knew she would leave after all your accusations of her and Lucas…why didn't you just apologize?"

"Mother…" he stopped himself. "I'm going to do that when I get there."

Nagina shook her head and gave her son a hug. "Please, bring her and your son back home."

"I will." He promised. "But there is something I have to do before I leave."

()()()()


	29. Need You In My Life

Queen of Maldonia

Need You In My Life

New Orleans-Eudora's-Four Days Later

Tiana unlocked Eudora's door with the spare key she kept under the doormat. She, the baby who was in her arm and two guards all walked inside. She didn't want the guards to go with her but it was still required, even if she was upset with the king.

"Now ya'll try to be as quiet as possible. My mama doesn't even know I'm here yet." Tiana whispered to the guards. Just then, they heard loud snoring coming from upstairs.

"Who is that?" asked Fredrich.

"It's only Louis." Tiana explained and as if on cue, the baby began crying. And soon came bumping from upstairs.

"Who is down there! I have my gun!" Yelled Eudora.

"Mama, it's me! Tiana!" She called out.

Eudora ran down the stairs to see her daughter and grandson. "Tiana. What are you doing here?"

As happy she was about seeing her mother after months of being in Maldonia, it was also bittersweet under the circumstances with her being here.

"Oh mama." Tiana, still holding the baby embraced her mother.

Eudora knew what that tone meant. Her daughter was upset. "Oh babycakes. I am so happy to have you here. Both you and my grandbaby." Both pulled from the hug and Eudora brought James in her arms. "He looks just like Naveen."

Tiana took a seat on the couch. The last name she wanted to hear right now was Naveen's.

Eudora looked at the two guards. "Hello gentlemen."

Both men nodded.

"What happened to Leni and Hendit?"

"They are the top two guards of the palace now. These here two fellas are Tinjeh and Fredrich." She introduced the two men to her mother.

"It's a quarter to five. How did you get here so early in the morning? How long are you plan on staying?"

Tiana sighed and took a hold of James' hand. "I don't know…a couple months?" She wasn't ready to tell her mother about her situation with Naveen.

Eudora stood up with the baby. "Well, we should get your bedroom ready. Come on."

Tiana stood up.

"I will help out with the baby while you get some much needed rest."

"But mama-

"No buts. As fancy as that ship is it could still be hell rocking through the oceans like that. Which explains why I don't make frequent visists" Eudora started up the stairs. "You boys come on upstairs, too. I've got plenty of spare rooms."

Tiana and her guards followed the middle age woman up the stairs.

After everyone was settled, Eudora decided to help Tiana some more and to get some answers from her.

"It's a good thing I still kept this crib from when you were a baby." Eudora said, laying the baby in the small bed.

Tiana didn't answer. Instead, she was thinking about how much Naveen broke her heart. Eudora could tell her daughter was upset.

"What did Naveen do?" She asked.

Tiana was caught off guard for a second but then remembered that her mother was always good at reading her expressions. "Naveen has been acting very overprotective since I came back to Maldonia, and got worse after the baby was born. He questions where I go, what I do, who do I talk to…."

Eudora frowned. "That's it?"

"No, he then accused me of cheating with his scumbag of a cousin after seeing pictures on a newspaper."

"Wait! Cheating?"

"Yes, cheating but it could be further from the truth. His cousin set me up and for some odd reason Naveen believed it!" Tiana sighed. "We got into a huge fight over it and we've been sleeping in separate bedrooms since then."

"And this is why you left Maldonia? Because of a fight you had with Naveen?"

Tiana shrugged her shoulders. "No…I mean I thought he was just too stubborn to apologize but I thought wrong."

"You thought wrong?" She asked, but then she realized what her daughter was talking about. "Did Naveen cheat on you?" Eudroa asked, hoping that was not the case.

When Tiana didn't respon, she got her answer. "Oh Tiana I'm so sorry."

Tiana gave a mother a smile. "It's alright. Life has it's ups and downs, right?"

"But you deserve so much better. Are you sure he cheated?" Eudora asked, sitting beside her daughter.

Tiana held back her tears, "Yes mama I am definitely sure he did. I saw him lead that woman into his room with my own eyes. At least I've got my children to be strong for."

"Children? You only have one child…" Eudora thought about the term 'children'.

Tiana closed her eyes…she said too much.

Eudora then placed her hand on her chest, "Are you pregnant, Tiana?"

Tiana nodded her head. "Yes, mama."

Eurdora opened her arms for her daughter, "Come here."

Tiana took her mother's offer and began crying. "It's gonna be so hard mama. I know it will."

"Shh. You have your family here to help you out. And you're still young. You have so much life ahead of you…plus, it's not like you'll be struggling financially. There is your restaurant."

Tiana knew her mother was right about her not having to worry about taking care of her children alone, but without Naveen? That was going to be a challenge for her.

Eudora pulled back from the hug. "Does he know about this new baby? When are you due?"

"No, and I am due in July." Tiana answered.

"Are you gonna tell him?"

Tiana sighed and stood back up.

"Tiana, I know what Naveen did was wrong but he is still the father of your children. He has a right to know."

"He doesn't deserve anything from me anymore mama." Tiana said as more tears came from her eyes.

"I know ya hurting-

"I think I'm getting tired." Tiana cut off her mother.

Eudora stood up. "Alright then. But you should at least tell the man about you carrying his second child. You listen to me now." She advised before leaving the room.

Tiana sighed and looked over at James, who was asleep and rubbed her hand over her small bump. Her mother was right, but right now her heart was broken and she was mad as hell at her husband.

"Why did you do it, Naveen? I never cheated…" She sat back on the bed. "Why did you have 'retaliate' by cheating?"

Noon-Tiana's Palace

Tiana walked in the kitchen with a look of disgust. Everything looked out of order and the pots were all unwashed. She saw no cooks and the floor was sticky.

"Life just isn't fair for me right now." Tiana said to herself. Just then, Agnus walked into the kitchen but stopped when she saw Tiana.

"Oh, hey Tiana! I didn't know you were back in town."

"Um, what happened here?" Tiana asked, clearly pissed.

"Everyone got lazy?"

Tiana rested her hands on her hips. "I see. And where is everybody?"

"At home?" Agnus said, now nervous.

"Agnus, I thought I hired people that I could rely on to help me when I'm out of town. I guess I was wrong, again."

"Again?" The woman asked.

"Anyway, I'm gonna need for you to call everyone to come in right now. We are having a meeting. This is not acceptable at all."

…

"…and there are NO excuses for the clean-up crew to not clean up the kitchen after it closes, and that goes the stage and the dining area. Who the hell do you think I am?" Tiana snapped at the men and women. "Same goes for the cooks. If any of you feel that whatever position you're in is getting too tough then leave. I have no time for lazy bump in a logs to run down our restaurant. Yes, this is OUR restaurant. If you work here this is your second home. We are a family. We have to take care of our own and I expect those of you who will stay to do just this." Tiana looked at all the quiet employees. "Who wants to leave?"

No one raised their hand.

"Good. Now let's get to work. I expect this place to look like a restaurant and a jazz club by the time we open for tonight."

Later that night at Eudora's …

"I thought you were only gonna be gone for an hour?" Eudora joked.

Tiana plopped down on the sofa beside Louis, who was already asleep. "The whole place was a mess, mama. Dirty dishes, food still on the tables. The cooks are even slacking."

"You set them straight though."

"Yes, but they should've been on it while I was gone, especially with how much I'm paying them. I even had to go off on Agnus."

"And twelve hours later, you are here. Tiana the restaurant will be alright. You on the other hand need to calm down. My second grandbaby is growing in there." She softly patted her daughter's tummy. "There are more important things to worry about."

"I'll be okay." Tiana stood back up. "But the people working for me is another thing…Is James asleep?"

"Been asleep for a while now." Eudora got up. "Would you like some tea?"

"No. I'll just check on James before going to sleep. I'm beat." Tiana walk toward the stairs.

"I'll take some Eudora." Louis stood up.

"You won't help with making the tea, but as soon as it's done you're ready to drink it. Come on Lou." Both Eudora and Louis walked into the kitchen as Tiana started up the stairs, just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it mama." She walked back down the stairs to answer the door.

Tiana looked out the window and saw no one. So she opened the door and this time she did see someone, her husband standing before her.

"Naveen?" Tiana asked, surprise to see him. "What are you doing here?"

Naveen stepped in the home and pulled Tiana into his arms, pressing his lips to hers.

Oh how much Tiana missed his lips on hers. How much she missed his arms around her body, how much she missed his body pressed up against hers, but then she remembered her reason for leaving him.

She pulled back and slapped Naveen across the face.

Naveen rested his hand on his left jaw. Surprised at her actions. "What was that for?"

She pushed him back out, "For cheating on me you rat!" And tried to close the door but Naveen stopped her from doing so.

"Wait…cheat? I never cheated on you!"

"Get off of the door Naveen. Tenjeh! Fredrich! Escort him out of here." She ordered. But the men remained where they were. "Why are you two just standing there?"

"He is our king your highness. We have more power than you. We can't just throw him out."

Naveen smiled.

Tiana opened her mouth. "I don't know why you're smiling that stupid smile. You were caught. It's over."

Naveen then frowned, pushing the door open and walking back in the home. "What are you talking about? I would never cheat on you." He pulled her back in his arms. "Yes, I was stubborn about apologizing to you but cheat? I would never do such a thing."

Tiana tried to hold back her emotions but the tears ran down her face as she struggled to get out of Naveen's hold. "I saw that woman go in your room. And I heard you tell her that you two had _a lot_ to do."

Naveen knew what she was talking about. He shook his head and laughed. "That woman you thought I was cheating with was Tela."

"What?" Tiana asked.

"I wanted to give you an apology fit for a queen, but I couldn't think of any ideas so Tela helped me out since you two are very close."

Tiana didn't know what to say. Should she believe him, after all the times he didn't believe her during the Lucas incident? But he did want to apologize for that…

"But her hair was down. It's usually up. And she had a robe on." Tiana stated.

"You wear your hair down when you are going to bed, yes?" Naveen reminded her. "And you wear robes, even though I much prefer you wear nothing at all."

Tiana closed her eyes. She felt stupid "Naveen, I am so sor-

Naveen lips interrupted her apology and Tiana stood on her tippy toes, wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He helped her out by lifting her up in his arms. Sealing their love and apologies with a kiss.

Eudora and Louis walked out of the kitchen to see the couple kissing.

"What did I miss?" Louis asked.

Eudora smiled. "You're askin' the wrong person this time around Lou. And I am too tired to figure it out tonight. Goodnight."

Louis frowned. "Why do I always miss the good stuff?"


	30. Home Is Where The Heart Is…

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I wasn't expecting many for that last chapter but to my surprise you guys did review! Thank you! And PocahontasJohnSmithForever The idea behind Naveen reaching New Orleans day after Tiana makes sense. He got on a ship that left hours (afternoon departure) after her early morning ship. Hence, he arrived there a day later. Hope I cleared that up for ya. Lol. Five more chapters to go! I do not own Disney. Enjoy!

Queen of Maldonia

Home Is Where The Heart Is…

"So everything was all a misunderstanding?" Eudora asked.

Naveen and Tiana nodded their heads.

"Well, good for you two." Eudora said, taking the plates from the table.

"You need any help with that, mama?" Tiana asked, getting up.

"You sit your pretty lil self down and talk to Naveen. You still have something to tell him." She said and winked.

Naveen frowned. "What do you have to tell me?"

Tiana sat back down next to her husband. "Um...that I'm pregnant."

Naveen's eyes widen. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant. We're having another baby."

"Achidonza!" Naveen gave Tiana a kiss on the cheek. "I knew I would get you pregnant before James turned one."

Tiana rolled her eyes and Eudora laughed.

"Leave it Naveen to seal the deal!" Eudora joked.

Naveen thought about that term and remembered about his deal with Lucas.

Louis walked in the kitchen, feeling groggy. "Good mornin' everybody."

"Good morning." Everyone replied.

"Louis, what's wrong?" asked Naveen.

"This weather. This time of year isn't very friendly to ya boy." He sat at the table. "I feels awful."

"You look awful. You should lie back down." Tiana suggested.

"I would but your baby will wake me back up." Louis whined.

"Oh, I'm sorry Louis. But the baby was a little sick last night with all the traveling and climate changes. Maldonian winters and New Orleans winters are mirror opposites. Its snow there and it feel like spring here."

"Does it ever snow here in New Orleans?" Naveen asked.

"Rarely." Eudora answered, giving Louis a cup of tea. "The last time I saw snow here was twenty years ago but it wasn't much. It melted the next day."

Naveen wrapped an arm around Tiana, pulling her in. Eudora smiled. "Well you two, I will check on the baby foy ya and Louis, go back to bed."

Louis got up. "I'll see ya tonight."

"Are you sure you'll be up to playing?" asked Naveen.

"Nothing can stop Big Lou from playin' his trumpet."

"See you tonight my friend." Naveen salute to the alligator.

"Mmhmm." He left the kitchen.

Tiana slowly got up. "Let's go sit out on the porch."

"I much rather we sneak off into our room and make up." Naveen flirted.

"Not gonna happen." She pulled him up.

()()()()

Tiana and Naveen sat on the porch swing enjoying the mild winter morning of New Orleans.

"When are you going back to Maldonia?" Tiana asked.

"We will be leaving tomorrow." Naveen smiled.

"I can't leave tomorrow. I have a restaurant to look after…why can't you leave in a week or two?"

Naveen sighed. "I have a country to run. I would love to stay here but unfortunately I can't. Especially since Lucas is walking all over town."

"But I thought he was banned from the country?"

"I un-banned him."

"You what?"

Naveen groaned.

"Naveen, you let him get to you?"

"If it'll prevent him from exposing the family secret then it is worth it."

"But what about Tela? You know how he is with her."

"I can't control that."

"Yes you can. You are the king of Maldonia, right? I can't believe we're even having this conversation."

"Then we shouldn't. I much rather us enjoy our time here before we leave-

"I told you I am not leaving."

"Then I will take James-

"He's staying with me Naveen."

"Well how long do you plan on staying here?"

Tiana shrugged her shoulders. "Until I know I can trust everyone who works for me at Tiana's Palace."

Naveen sighed. "Fine, I will stay here for a week, but you better make it worth my wild."

Tiana shook her head. "At least I finally got Shug Avery to play for us."

"Shug Avery? I love her! One of the best singers I've ever heard." Naveen recalled.

"So, you know her?" Tiana asked.

"I don't _know_ her, but I've heard of her. I have some of her records."

"I guess you'll be in for a treat as well as many of the men in town."

Just then the mail carrier pulled up. As he was stuffing the letters in Eudora's mailbox he looked over at the couple and did a double take.

"Are you those royals from Maldonna?"

"It's Maldonia." Naveen corrected.

"How do ya do?" The man lifted his hat and took the letters out of the box. He ran up to the couple with the letters in his hand.

Naveen took the mail from the man.

"It's an honor to be in the presence of royalty." The mail carrier said.

"Oh, the mail!" Eudora opened the front door. Naveen handed her the mail.

"Good mornin' ma'am." The mail carrier lifted his hat.

"Good morning Mr. Tucker." Eudora answered.

He ran down the stairs, back in to truck and pulled off but not forgetting to honk is horn.

"That was weird." Naveen said.

"He's alright." Eudora said, looking through the mail and frowned when she saw one of the letters. "This is odd…Tiana, you got a letter from Reginald of all people."

"Throw it away." Naveen demanded.

"No. I want to read it." Tiana took the letter and opened it.

"Why read what he has to say?" Naveen asked. Wishing he could just take the letter and burn it up.

"I don't know. I just want to read it." She began reading the letter.

_Dear Tiana,_

_I know you said goodbye months ago, but I didn't want to believe it until now. I am out of jail now and is back home in Chicago, where I belong. After spending so much time in jail for what I did made me realize how delusional I was about you and myself. I had dreams of us getting married and having children of our own since we were young, but you already know that. And with you marrying and starting a family with Naveen I still thought I had a chance to have all for myself...wishful thiking indeed. Your final goodbye stopped that dream from ever continuing, and opened mt eyes at a life without you. In close of this letter I want you to know that I will always love you. You will always be the woman of my dreams and the best friend a man could ever ask for. I wish you, the baby and Naveen the best in life._

_Sincerely,_

_Reginald B._

_P.S. Tell Naveen that he has a great right hook. Who knew a royal could hit so hard?_

Tiana folded the letter before tearing it up.

"What did he say?" Naveen asked.

"His goodbye letter to me." She answered. "He's finally given up on the thought of us being together. Just wish he apologized for the reason why we are no longer friends."

"Does it matter?"

She looked over at Naveen. "No, but I would've appreciated one."

"At least he is out of your life for good." Naveen kissed Tiana on her head. "Let us go inside and relax before we leave for the restaurant later."

"Good idea."

Both got up to go back inside when Eudora reached out the phone to Naveen. "It's your mother."

Naveen took the phone. "Yes?"

"Naveen, you are needed here. Something horrible has happened." Nagina said, shaken up.

Naveen frowned. "What is it?" His facial expression remained blank at the news. "I will leave first thing tomorrow morning." He hung up the phone.

Eudora handed the baby over to Tiana.

"What happened?" Tiana asked.

Naveen looked at his wife. "It's Lucas. He's dead."

()()()()


	31. An Unexpected Confession

Queen of Maldonia

An Unexpected Confession

Naveen and Tiana made it back to Maldonia within five days. And even though Tiana's stay in New Orleans was brief, she knew that she could trust her mother on looking after the restaurant for her. For this time she needed to be there for Naveen, who was as quiet as a mouse. Waiting for word in his office was already killing him and she hated seeing him this way. And as much as she hated Lucas, she knew Naveen and him were close growing up. From all the photos she seen of them. They looked almost like brothers.

Naveen was still shocked that his cousin was dead, and as much as he hated him he still had some love because they were always so close growing up. He got some information about Lucas' death but was still waiting on the identity of the second victim they found in the scene.

"I wonder how much longer we have to wait?" He wondered.

Tiana rubbed her hands over his shoulders, "I don't know."

A knock was then heard at the door.

"Come in." Naveen said. Two men from the Maldonian police walked in the room.

"Good afternoon your highness." The men took off their hats.

"Who killed my cousin?" Naveen flat out asked.

"We have a possible suspect in questioning as we speak. And we found more information on the second victim."

"The victim was a twenty-two year old female photographer by the name of Noami Gili." The second officer explained.

"Naomi?" Naveen gasps. He was shocked, so was Tiana.

"Did you know her?" The first officer asked.

"She was a friend." Naveen looked up at Tiana.

"I met her at the Giodonia Children's Hospital Event." Tiana said.

"So this person killed both Lucas and Naomi?"

"Yes, Lucas was shot in the abdominal area. But with Naomi, she died of head trauma. The suspect killed her with her own camera and took the photos out. The camera model is a Kodak 1a pocket camera. A hobby camera."

"She really enjoyed taking photos…Do you have any idea how the killer look?" Naveen asked.

"The alleged suspect we have now is a small built man. Five foot four inches and weighs 135 pounds. He was masked and wearing all black." One officer explained.

Naveen closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Wow, all I can say is if this alleged suspect is the killer, bring him here."

"Are you sure you want us to bring him here your highness?"

"Yes. Now go do your job and find out more about this killer." Naveen ordered.

"Have a good afternoon your majesty." One of the officers said before both men left the office.

Tiana ran her fingers through her husband's hair.

"Naveen?"

"Hmm?" Naveen asked and pulled out his drawer from under his desk. But to his surprise his handgun wasn't there. He gasped. "Faldi faldonza!"

Tiaan grew concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine." He took Tiana's hand. "I know Lucas wasn't the best man on earth, but the way he died…no one deserves to die like that."

Tiana remained quiet.

"But enough of that. When they find more clues they will tell me." Naveen pulled Tiana on his lap. "How are you feeling? You and my future princess." He rested his hand on her bump.

"I'm good…and so is the baby. I'm just worried about you."

Naveen gave Tiana a small smile. "There's nothing you need to worry about. Everyone dies."

"But I know Lucas meant a lot to you, even after everything that happened."

Naveen looked up at his wife. "Things happen. I warned Lucas about his lifestyle and I am not surprised about Naomi either."

"I wonder how Tela is taking the news? I didn't see her when we got in this morning."

"She's probably dancing somewhere." Naveen gave Tiana a kiss on the neck. "I'm ready to leave this office."

"Hmm." Tiana got up. "We should at least ask for her…I want to see if she's okay."

"Tela is fine. Her nightmares are all now over." Naveen puts his hands on his wife's shoulders. "She is most likely helping my mother, so no worries."

Tiana sighed. "Fine. I'm starving."

"So am I." Naveen got up and took Tiana's hand. "Let's go in the suite and eat lunch there."

"I was thinking we eat lunch in the Sun room."

"But I haven't really been in our room in a long time. And I thought I could get some dessert after lunch?"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Of course under any event you still have sex on your mind."

"Well look at you…even when you are expecting you still drive me nuts." Naveen flirted, as he stood behind Tiana, wrapping his arms around her. "And you cannot resist my panta elo sol."

"It's your panta elo sol that has got me in this situation for a second time." She referred to her pregnancy.

"I see nothing wrong with that, yes?"

Tiana shook her head and laughed.

Later in the Queen's Dining Room

Nagina took a sip of tea before sitting it on the table. "So, when will you and Naveen announce you're expecting?"

"Soon." Tiana answered. "Naveen rather us wait another month before telling the country, or world."

"You two took no time in getting another baby. If only I did the same…" Nagina smiled as Tela walked in the room. "Tela, finally! I need for you to bring me some more tea."

Tela picked up the almost full tea pot. "What's wrong with this tea?"

"It's cold." Nagina answered.

Tiana just shook her head. At times Nagina could be a pest when it came to Tela and this is one of those moments.

"Anyway, Tiana have you heard that they caught Lucas' killer?"

Tela suddenly dropped the tea pot, breaking it.

"You can be so clumsy!" Nagina said, rolling her eyes.

Tiana got up from her seat to help Tela with the broken glass.

"Oh no Tiana I am fine. You do not need to be down here helping me." Tela was feeling embarrassed..

"It's alright." Tiana began picking up some glass and placing it on the tray that stood before the table.

"Thank you." Tela whispered.

Nagina laughed as she stood up. "I love you Tiana, but you are with child again. And if Naveen saw you down here helping Tela picking up broken glass, I would not hear the end of it."

Tiana picked up the last piece of glass for Tela. The maid curtsied before leaving the room with the trash. "Nagina, you can be a bully to Tela."

"A bully? She was so clumsy with the tea pot. One of my favorites actually."

"You can always replace it with another one exactly like it." Tiana got up. "If you excuse me…I'm gonna go check on her."

Nagina nodded her head.

Tiana saw Tela heading down the stairs. "Tela! Wait up!" She quickly walk toward the woman. "You okay?"

"I'm okay." She threw the glass in a trash can. "It's only Lady Nagina being herself."

"She shouldn't be treating you this way. Anyone actually." Tiana looked at her friend and noticed bags under her eyes. "How have you been sleeping?"

Tela didn't answer.

"Is it about Lucas? I know he wasn't the best man in the world to you-

Tela sighed. "It's partly about him…okay it is about him."

"Do you want to talk about it? I know when I talk about stuff that's been on my mind for the longest I feel this entire weight lifted off my chest . Good or bad."

Tela thought about it. "Alright."

"Let's talk about in the Plum room." Both women walked in the room and closed the door. Both took a seat on a sofa.

Tela crossed her fingers, "I haven't been able to sleep in days because of the guilt."

Tiana frowned. "What guilt?"

"That night. In the hotel Lucas was staying in the night he died. I was there as well…

…

"_It's about time you arrived." Lucas pulled Tela into the hotel suite, closing the door. _

"_Where's that camera?" Naomi asked, walking out from the bathroom. She stopped when she saw Tela. "The maid is back, I see."_

"_Isn't it time for you to leave? Tela, go get yourself ready in my room." Lucas let go of the woman and sat on the coffee table._

"_You're still messing around with that maid." Naomi laughed. "You should just marry her. She's the only girl to take your crap. Talk about cheap." Naomi picked up her camera and squeezed it into her coat pocket._

_Lucas laughed. "Cheap? What about that camera your American boyfriend gave you?"_

"_At least he knows how to treat a woman with respect."_

"_Women deserve no respect. All you are good for is sex, cooking and…sex."_

_Naomi shook her head. "I'll leave after I finish my face in the bathroom." She started walking back to the bathroom._

_Lucas got up, "You do that. I'm going to see what is taking this bitch so long to get out here." _

_Tela stood before a mirror with her eyes closed and holding a gun. "Please, forgive me as I'm about to sin."_

_Lucas opened the door. "What is taking you so long? All you have to do is undress. What's so hard about that?" He stepped up behind her. "Don't tell me you're nervous again? How long have we've been doing this? Seven or eight years?" His lips touched Tela's neck. He turned Tela so that she was facing him and walked them over to the bed. Both fell onto it._

_Tela was surprised at how Lucas didn't see the gun in her hand. She was so nervous at the moment that it felt as if her heart was beating out of her chest. _

_As Lucas opened her legs to get between them she slowly slid the handgun under him and without hesitation, pulled the trigger._

_Lucas' eyes widen and he quickly got off the woman, falling to the floor soon after. A sudden rage came over Tela as she saw the man at his weakest state._

_He rested his hand on his bloody stomach and looked back up at Tela, surprised._

_Tela stood over him with a blank expression on her face._

"_Tela, I thought you loved me?" He struggled to let out._

"_I stopped loving you the day you used me you filthy piece of scum."_

_He collapsed onto the floor, struggling to breathe._

"_And after that stunt you tried to pull with Tiana and Naveen. Never again will you be able to hurt the people that I love the same way you hurt me." Tears ran down her face as she watched Lucas' eyes closed._

"_Oh my god!" Naomi shouted from the door._

_Tela looked over at the woman._

_She slowly backed away, "You-You killed him! I'm going to the authorities right now!"_

_Tela chased after the woman with the gun still in her hand and pulled the trigger, nothing came out. So with every strength she had in her she smacked the end of the gun on the back of Naomi's head, knocking the woman unconscious and a camera falling out of her pocket._

_Tela quickly grabbed the camera and repeatedly slamming it onto Naomi's head. Blood coming out of the woman's head. Finally she fell back, breathing hard, shocked at what just happened._

"_Oh my…I-I can't believe I just did that." She then noticed some film coming out of the camera. She picked it up, as well as the gun and quickly ran back into Lucas's room to dress. After she finished dressing she threw all her evidence in the bag she brought with her and dashed out of the room. She bumped into a smaller framed man wearing all black on the way out and never looked back._

…

"…since that night I wasn't able to sleep." Tela finished, as tears ran down her face.

Tiana was stunned at how honest Tela was to her about this. "I-I don't know what to say-

"Please, do not tell anyone. I did this only for you Tiana! The pain Lucas gave me will never heal, the fear I have for him will never go away…but at least he is gone now. No more stress for you or Naveen."

"But you killed another person."

Tela looked down at her hands. "I know. But I had no idea she was still there, I swear. Usually when Lucas and I are…_together_ no one is around but us."

"Oh, Tela." Tiana felt bad for her friend and all she wanted to do was help her. She got an idea. "Tela, how about I help you?"

"Help me how?"

"I can give you some money and you can leave town and make a new start. I'm sure Naveen knows-

"Tiana, I don't want you getting into my misery. I know what I have to do."

"And what's that exactly? Because if you do confess then you would be going to prison and put to death. You murdered a higher official." Tiana tried to explain to the maid.

"If you help me and if I get caught then you would be going down with me. And how do you think Naveen will react with his wife helping out a double murderer?"

"Tela, just listen to me. If you go along with my idea then you don't have to worry about getting caught. Don't you want a new life, away from here and not being a maid?"

Tela closed her eyes, "But the guilt Tiana."

Just then Naveen walked in. "I knew I heard voices. What are you two doing in here?"

Tiana stood up and gave Naveen a kiss. "Didn't know you were on the first level."

"What were you ladies discussing?"

Tiana looked over at Tela who was wiping the tears away. "I should get back to Lady Nagina." She quickly walked out of the room.

"Okay?" Naveen said and looked back at his wife. "She walked out just as I was about to have a 'talk' with her."

Tiana frowned. "What about?"

"About her being my half sister."

Tiana's mind was on Tela as she didn't hear what Naveen just said.

"Tiana." Naveen called out her name. "I'm going to tell Tela that she is my sister…half sister."

"Oh, so you finally accepted it?" Tiana responded.

Naveen noticed Tiana wasn't paying fully attention to him. He grew curious. "What were you and Tela _really_ talking about?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "She was just upset. You know, about Lucas."

Naveen shook his head, "I will never understand Tela. After all he's done to her she still has romantic feelings for him."

"_If only you really knew."_ Tiana thought.

"Well I need for you to tell the cooks how to bake beignets...they seem to forget to add in the sugar."

"What? Oh no...come on." Tiana took Naveen's hand and both headed to the kitchen.

Tiana knew that she had to keep what Tela told her a secret, but at the end of the day would it be worth it to keep it from her husband? Right when he is finally willing to make amends with Tela, his sister?


	32. Trouble Is Hard To Get Rid Of

Queen of Maldonia

Trouble Is Hard To Get Rid Of

Naveen groaned after reading a letter from Lucas' father Akhil. He was to visit the palace today and the last thing Naveen wanted right now was for his uncle to be around.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." Naveen dreaded saying because he knew what about to go down.

"Hey." Tiana walked in.

Naveen sighed in relief. "I'm glad to see you."

Both kissed before Tiana took a seat across from Naveen. "I need your help with something."

Naveen frowned. "With what?"

"It's Tela. She's been down since Lucas' death and I'm getting worried. I told her to go on vacation but she insists on working. Even I know that working can't mend a greivin' heart."

"I can order her to stop myself, but you don't like me giving orders to her." Naveen joked.

"I'm not joking Naveen. I really think she will hurt herself." Tiana said. Thinking about Tela's confession. She hated keeping this secret from Naveen.

"She'll be okay…the only people you should be worrying about are our children…especially our little one, or shall I say, daughter?" Naveen said with a smile. "No stress."

Tiana sighed and stood up. "I feel like cooking something."

Naveen got up, "Cooking? Right now?" He wrapped his arms around her. "How about giving your husband a kiss?"

Tiana wrapped her arms over his shoulders. "Hmm…I guess that could be arranged."

Just then Akhil walked into the office. He annoyingly blinked at the couple. "My nephew and niece –in law."

The couple stopped their kissing to see a man who looked a lot like Kabir, only heavier standing before them.

"Uncle Akhil." Naveen walked over to shake the man's hand, but instead the man pulled him in for a hug.

"It's been such a long time since I've seen you."

Naveen pulled back, "Yes, several years. Um, this is my wife, Tiana."

Akhil smiled at the young queen and took her hand and kissed it. For some reason Tiana didn't get a good vibe from the man…sounds familiar?

"Nice to finally meet the new queen. And such a beautiful queen indeed." He flirted.

Tiana slowly pulled her hand back. "Thank you." She turned to her husband. "Naveen, I should get going. The pediatrician should be here for James' check-up."

Akhil stood before Tiana, "Don't leave because I came in-

"I'm sorry but I really have to. I'll see you later Naveen." The couple kissed before she left the office.

Akhil laughed.

"What's so funny?" Naveen asked.

"Your wife. She was quick to leave." He took a seat. "I see who runs this palace…"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Naveen asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, nothing. If she were married to your father or myself I know she wouldn't have any of that attitude."

Naveen frowned. "She didn't have an attitude. She was just excusing herself out."

"Naveen, I'm sure your father has told you about women. They are only to be seen, not heard. You must handle her the next time she makes an outburst in front of men like that."

"I will not handle her in any kind of way. She is a human being." Naveen began walking toward the older man. "And it is quite obvious that you and my father weren't raised like real men since you were raised to believe that the only way to treat a woman who is brave enough to stand up for herself is to abuse her and treat her as if she is only a servant."

The man nodded his head, "It's the only way for them to listen to us, nephew."

"Why are you _really_ here uncle?" Naveen asked, now standing by his chair.

"To have what's rightfully mine. My title."

Naveen laughed this time. "And here I thought you were concerned about your son. I mean, you didn't even show up at his funeral. Do you honestly think I would give you the title as Duke back?"

"Yes."

Naveen shook his head. "You wasted your time coming here dear uncle. I suggest you scram and go back to where you were hiding."

"Ah…you are a lot like your father afterall."

"Akhil its time for you to leave. You won't be getting this title back." He began walking around his desk toward his sitting uncle. "As a matter of fact, I will give it to someone who deserves it...and if you didn't understand that then let me rephrase that." He leaned over by his ear. "Someone who is actually well qualified for the title."

"You're really taking this king job serious aren't you? Kabir would be proud. It's too bad you're your father's secret broke out the way it did."

Naveen's eyes widen.

"Yes, I know about your father's wild past. And his bastard daughter."

"How did you-

"Its amazing how much you see when living with the king." Akhil got up. "Too bad that secret killed my son in the process." He opened the door. "Be careful Naveen, you may be the king of Maldonia, but your cocky young attitude will get you six feet under…"

"Get the hell out of my palace, out of my country." Naveen demanded.

The older man pointed at him as he walked out of the office.

Naveen took a seat on his chair and let out a frustrated sigh. "Just when I thought trouble was finally gone…"

Akhil walked out with all smiles and noticed a maid walking down the hall. "Excuse me maid?"

The woman turned to see the man, her heart jumped.

"Well, Telenia…you have certainly grown up." Akhil said, walking toward her.

Tela froze where she was at.

"You made my son a very happy man." He began caressing her face. "It's too bad he can't enjoy you anymore."

"I thought I told you to leave my palace Akhil." Naveen said, standing behind the man.

Akhil closed his eyes and sighed. "Can't your old uncle have some fun with the help? I'm pretty sure there are more pretty ones like this one." He continued caressing Tela's face.

"If you do not take your hands off of her then I will break them off for you." Naveen warned.

Akhil pulled his hand away. "Who knew you would be so protective of the help…" He stated walking down the hall.

"Leni!" Naveen called out one of the guards.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Escort this gentleman out of my palace and while you're at it make sure he is on the next ride out of Maldonia."

"Yes, your highness." Leni took a hold of Akhil's arm.

"Let me go this instant you gigantic idiot!" Akhil struggled to out of the man's grip.

Leni chuckle. "I would silence my tongue old man."

"Oooh Naveen! Why don't you give that maid a good look. Doesn't she have her father's eyes?" He said before Leni dragged him down the stairs.

Naveen looked over at the frightened Tela. "Are you alright?"

She nodded her head.

"Are you sure?" He walked closer to her. Her frozen state made him think different. "I had no idea that my uncle would try anything on you. I apologize on his behalf."

"It's okay."

"It is not okay. No woman deserves to be treated the way you did." Naveen felt bad for Tela and for all the years he let Lucas abuse her. "If I could turn back the hands of time I woud've-

"There you are Tela!" Nagina said and noticed Naveen. "Oh, were you using her? I will call another helper."

"No, he wasn't Lady Nagina." Tela walked toward the woman.

"Oh, well alright then. Come. I need for you to help set up set up for the little get together I have for some friends of mine." Nagina walked into the room, with Tela close behind. She stopped to look at Naveen, who was looking at her before closing the door.

Naveen stood dumbfounded after looking at Tela. For the first time he really look at her, especially in the eyes and saw his fathers eyes.

"She is my sister." He said to himself.

Naveen then sighed again as he thought about his semi-apology to Tela and how it came out. He didn't mean for it to come out the way it did, and perhaps he did care for her as he gotten to know more of her recently. She was good friends with his wife, very close to his mother and his son even loved her. How did he miss out on getting to know her when everyone else already did?

"I have to tell her." Naveen said, walking to his mother's door. "And I will tell her now." He opened the door to see Tela crying on the floor.

He instantly grew worried. "Tela, what is it?"

Tela looked up at Naveen. "Oh, nothing your highness."

He lowered himself down on the floor. "Tela, there is something that I need to tell you right now before I change my mind."

Tela's heart began pumping fast, as she thought that Tina had finally told him what she did to Lucas. "W-what is it that you want to tell me?"

"That I am your brother."


	33. A Brother's Confession

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Two more chapters to go! And I would also like to point out how gross Lucas and Uncle Akhil were about Tela. They knew she was related to them but they still want to sleep with her...it's not right. lol. Anyway, I do not own Disney and I hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R!

Queen of Maldonia

A Brother's Confession

"I have to tell her." Naveen said, walking to his mother's door. "And I will tell her now." He opened the door to see Tela crying on the floor.

He grew worried. "Tela, what is it?"

Tela looked up at Naveen. "Oh, nothing your highness."

He lowered himself down on the floor. "It's Naveen, and Tela there is something that I need to tell you."

Tela's heart began pumping fast, as she thought that Tiana has finally told him what she did to Lucas. "W-what is it that you want to tell me?"

"That I am your brother."

"You're what?" Tela was stunned, not knowing if he was messing with her.

"We have the same father Tela."

Nagina stood at the corner with her hands covering her mouth and listened on.

Tela shook her head. "We do not share the same father. I never met my father. He died before I was born! Clearly you must be joking." She nervously laughed.

"No, my father is your father. I was shocked when I learned this as well."

Tela didn't know what to say. Was she really Naveen's sister? But what would that mean for her? "What does this mean?" She asked.

"It means that you are legally a princess." Naveen said and took Tela's hand. "…and my older sister."

A cold chill ran down Tela's spine and she pulled hand away. "I can't be your sister! What would the people think about this?"

"But-

"I cannot risk your family shame because of my existence."

"They will have to accept it. They forgave me after all the embarrassment I gave to the royal family."

Tela stood up, putting her hand over her mouth. "I cannot do this."

Naveen stood back up. "Yes, you can. Tiana and myself will be there for you."

Tears ran down her face. "No, I won't do this! I am not your sister!" She ran out of the room as fast as she could, leaving her newly found brother behind.

"You foolish boy! Why did you just tell her that?" Nagina was furious.

"I had to do what was right."

"You have clearly lost your mind!" Nagina snapped.

"No mother, you have lost your mind." Naveen snapped back. "All these years you knew that she was my sister and yet you kept it from me, from her! She didn't deserve this treatment. She was never a born servant. She was one of us!"

"She will never be one of us Naveen! Your father made that clear the day he found out we were expecting you. Clearly Tiana has put it in your head to tell-

"Tiana advised me to tell her, yes, but I refused to because I didn't know her like I do now. She is a lot like me!" Naveen shared.

Nagina laughed. "You have driven our family into hell Naveen."

"You have driven it to hell twenty one years ago. Instead of standing up to papa you let him walk all over you and went along with never letting Tela know who her real family was." Naveen said. "And I thank god that I married a woman like Tiana. You will never be the person that she is. Hard-working, caring, witty and strong enough to stand up for the people that she loves."

"Naveen-

"I should've listened to her the day she suggested that I tell Tela that she was my sister. You should be a shame of yourself." Naveen then left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Naveen continued walking until he made it to his room, where he saw Tiana playing with their son and his ukelele. A smile cracked across his lips.

"May I join in on the fun?" he asked.

"Oh, yes! Daddy is here to play this thing for us!" Tiana joked as James began banging his small hands on the instrument.

"Whoa…that isn't how you play the ukulele little James." Naveen took ukulele from the baby and started playing it.

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird. _

_And if that mockingbird don't sing,_

Naveen pointed at Tiana's ring, the baby smiled.

_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring. _

_And if that diamond ring turn brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass. _

Tiana picked up a mirror so that James could see his reflection.

_And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat. _

_And if that billy goat don't pull,  
Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull. _

_And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover. _

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark.  
Papa's gonna to buy you and horse and cart. _

_And if that horse and cart fall down,  
Well you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."_

Naveen gave the baby a kiss on the forehead.

"So sweet." Tiana said, looking over at her husband, beaming.

"I would've played 'The Daughter Of Rosie O'Grady' but I know how much you hate that song." Naveen joked.

"I don't hate it. I just find it annoying. Charlotte played that record to death when we were little girls."

Naveen smiled and gave his wife a loving kiss. "I love you." He gave her another kiss. "Thank you for being my wife."

Tiana picked up the baby who was wide awake. "Um…thank you for being my husband?"

"I am serious Tiana." He sighed and sat back up. "I think I did the most self-less thing I could've ever done today."

"And what was that?"

"I told Tela that she is my sister."

Tiana's mouth opened, "Are you serious? You actually told her?" What did she say?"

Naveen scratched the back of his head, "She didn't believe me at first, but I believe that once it started sinking in she got scared and ran off."

Tiana shook her head. "Poor girl. I'm sure she wants to be left alone right now."

He nodded his head. "I just hope I didn't make a mistake by telling her."

"You did the right thing Naveen." Tiana started rubbing his thigh. "Tela will come to terms with it."

"I don't know. The way she reacted to the news I don't think she'll ever come around. She is concerned about what others will say about our family."

Tiana sighed. "That's Tela for you. Just give her some time. Right now she's probably afraid. I'll try to talk to her about it later."

Naveen beamed at his wife. "This is why I love you so much. You're always there for the people you love."

"You are all what makes life worth living."

"You are my life, Tiana."

Both kissed but that stopped when the baby started whining.

"You are my life as well James." Naveen laughed. "As well as your little sister." He placed his hand on Tiana's lower abdominal.

Nagina's room

Nagina watched Tela as she sat the glass of water on the tray. She was still very angry with her son about telling the maid that they share the same father.

"Is this enough water, Lady Nagina?" Tela asked, holding up the glass of water.

Nagina angrily squinted her eyes at the young woman. "Yes. It is enough."

"Is there anything else you need?"

Nagina stood up and walked over to the maid and slapped her across the face.

Tela gasps as she rested her hand on her face.

"Don't you think that because my son has told you that Kibar is your father you are now princess of Maldonia."

Tears ran down Tela's face. "I'm sorry Lady-

"Oh, shut up! You already ruined everything for my family the day you took your first breath. I want you out of this palace and country before tonight."

"But, where would I go?" Tela asked, clearly afraid.

"Do you honestly think I care? I want you gone as far away as possible!"

"Please Lady Nagina. I didn't know that the king was my father-

"He isn't and he never will be! Clearly he didn't love you enough to call you his own. You are a maid." Nagina laughed.

"But Lady Nagina, if you let me stay, then I will promise to never speak about this. All I want and need is a place to stay. I will always serve you."

"You are such an ignorant young lady. I cannot trust you to stay here…"

Tela sniffled and began walking over to the door. "I always loved you like a mother Lady Nagina."

"Well I will never be your mother and you know why? Because she was a whore who slept with MY husband." Nagina said so cruelly. "Now get out of the palace and never come back!"

Tela opened the door and quickly ran out of the woman's room and down the hall crying hysterically. All her life she was alone and the only person she thought she could depend on just shunned her away.

"I can't go on like this." She couldn't run in the maids room because she had to face the others who never liked her and then she thought of Tiana…

"No, I can't go to her. She has her husband and son to focus on." She slowly walked down the hall, wiping her tears away.

"Tela!" Nina said, running to the woman. "The queen asked for you. She is in the royal suite with Prince James."

The young woman sighed and walked straight down the hall to the doors of the room. She knocked.

"Come in!" Tiana answered and saw her friend with puffy eyes. "Were you crying?"

"I am fine." She closed the doors. "Is there anything you need?"

"Yes, Naveen had a phone call to answer in his office so I thought it would be the perfect time to talk about the…news he shared with you."

Tela remained standing as she thought about that conversation.

"Tela, sit down, next to me." Tiana patted on the sofa. "I know what Naveen told you was probably the most shocking news you've ever heard."

"Yes, it was."

"Well, what do you think? How you feel right now?"

"I feel…overwhelmed? Worthless? Afraid? Alone?"

Tiana shook her head. "Why do you feel that way?"

"How could the former king be my father and not raise me as his own? Instead I was just his maid." She looked down at her hands. "All my life I had to always look over my shoulders. I had to work and clean for a family who never wanted me." Tears began running down her face. "A family who was ashamed of me so much that I was only a maid to them."

Naveen walked into the room, observing both women.

"But Naveen never knew about you two being brother and sister until recently. Kabir and Nagina known your whole life. What they did to you was completely wrong and unacceptable. But know that you are loved. You are no longer alone and you have family. You have me, Naveen, Kanad, a beautiful nephew and a new niece or nephew coming soon." Tiana took her sister's hand as Naveen approached the women.

"Yes, you are a part of the royal family." He said, standing over Tiana.

Tela leaned her head on Tiana's shoulder and began crying hysterically again. "Oh Tiana…Naveen…" And wrapped her arms around her new sister. "…do you really feel this way about me?"

Tears ran down Tiana's face. "Yes, this is your home. It's always been your home and your wish has come true. You have a family who will always love and be there for you."

Naveen's eye watered up. "Yes, you are my big sister. Never thought I would actually have a sister."

Tela tightened her hug as she felt the love and acceptance the two were giving her. Perhaps they were right. She does have family and people who love her unconditionally…but then she thought about Nagina and pulled back.

"Nagina wants me out of the palace and country." She shared.

"You're not going anywhere, do you hear?" Tiana said.

"Yes, I am the king of Maldonia, not my mother. You will remain here where you belong." Naveen promised.

Tela was relieved and nodded her head as James began whining from Tiana's bed. She looked over at the crying infant.

"Would you like to get your nephew?" Tiana asked.

Tela wiped her tears and got up to get the infant. She picked him up and gave him a hug. "I have a family…" And looked back over at Tiana and Naveen. "And I have a nephew." She then took in a deep breath and exhaled it back out. "Thank you Tiana. Thank you for always accepting me."

She then looked over at Naveen, her younger brother. "And thank you Naveen, for finally accepting me. My brother."


	34. Brother And Sister

Queen of Maldonia

Brother and Sister

Tiana woke up early the next morning with her restaurant on her mind. Usually when that happens it means something is wrong. So she picked up the phone and call her.

"Hello?" Eudora answered.

"Mama. Is the restaurant okay?"

"Well hello to you, too." Eudora laughed.

"I'm sorry mama. I woke up with the restaurant on my mind and usually when that happens-

"Everything is just fine. Agnus and the other cooks are doing their jobs as well as the clean-up crew and the waiters are also making the customers happy. Oh, and the new dishes on the menus are a success. It's a good thing you worked on them when I told you not to."

Tiana laughed. "You know how I am with work."

Tela opened the door and knocked as she came in.

"Well, call me later. It's time for me to catch some sleep. I can already hear Louis snoring in his room."

"Alright mama. Love you."

"Love you. Bye."

Tiana hung up the phone and put on her robe as Tela closed the doors. "Goodmorning."

Tela smiled. "Goodmorning. Where's Naveen?"

"He had some early meetings to attend. He should be back before lunch."

Tela sat on the bed. "How are you and my niece?"

Tiana rolled her eyes, "I see Naveen got you to believin' that I'm a having a girl. Well the _baby_ is doing fine."

Tela laughed. "Well, he was right the first time around."

"Anyway, how did you sleep last night in your new room?"

"The bed was very comfortable." Tela responded quickly. Her night was comfortable but the nightmares of her killing Lucas and Naomi were still with her.

"Trust me, you will get use to this lifestyle quick. I did even though I still help the cooks with some of the meals."

Tela didn't hear what Tiana said but she nodded her head. "Yes."

"So when will you be ready to tell the world your existence?" Tiana asked.

"I don't know if I want that to happen." Tela looked down at her hands. "What if everyone hate me?"

"I felt that way when I first came here but I was wrong. They accepted me with open arms as soon as my feet hit the Maldonian soil."

"But that was because you married Naveen and the reason why he's as successful and admired. Me? I am a bastard child of the former king."

"Don' t call yourself that." Tiana sighed. "Look, I have to get ready for a trip to the Maldonian duck show…I don't really care for ducks, but apparently the people here do. If you like you can come join me."

"Oh, it's okay." Tela stood up. "I should get going. I have to clean up my room."

Tiana laughed. "I'm sure it's already clean by now."

"Then I will help pick out the right dress for you."

Tiana shrugged. "Sure. And maybe we could find a dress for you to wear just in case you change your mind?"

"Just in case." Tela laughed and spotted a bottle of wine on a tray. "You're drinking that?"

Tiana looked at the bottle of wine. "Not at all. I hate alcohol and I'm pregnant. Naveen sat it there lastnight you can have it. He has plenty of alcohol in the cabinet."

()()()()

Naveen was walking down the second level halls when he saw his mother talking to one of the help. He didn't really want to talk so he quickly turned but unfortunately she saw him anyway.

"Naveen!" Her soft voice spoke out. "Son, please come here."

Naveen groaned and turned, walking over to his mother. "What is it?"

"Your uncle Akhil had a stroke. His wife just called me not too long ago and he isn't doing well."

"And this concerns me because…?" Naveen could care less about his uncle.

"He is still family-

"And a son-of-a-" He stopped himself. "Look mother, if you want me to see him then I will save your breath. The answer is no." He turned to walk away.

Nagina sighed. "But you would rather help Telenia because you two share the same father?"

Naveen turned again and took his mother's arm, pulling her into the vast room. "Yes, I would rather help people who deserve to be helped. What has Uncle Akhil done for our family, our country for me to help him?"

"He lost his son, his only son and believe it or not he actually has thought of you more than a nephew."

Naveen shook his head. "That man means nothing to me! Both he and Lucas used our family's money and rankings for their own benefits. Why are you so blind with Akhil but so open to see Lucas and his deceivings?"

"Because I know Ahkil and like your father-

"He threw maids in his bed, talk shitus about me behind my back about the same behavior but expect respect because he's considered my elderly?"

"Naveen, you watch your tone with me!' Nagina warned. "You may be king of Maldonia but I am still your mother" She pulled her arm from his hold. "And Akhil has done a lot as duke of this country…thanks to your father!"

"I love you mother but your flip flopping…" Naveen sighed, stopping himself again as a maid entered the room.

"Oh, excuse me your highness." She apologized.

"It's alright Nina. I actually need your assistance." Nagina said and picked up one of the vases. "Please throw this away. It is very cheap looking compared to the rest of the collection."

Nina took the vase from the woman and looked over at Naveen. "Is there anything you need your majesty?"

He shook his head, frustrated with his mother.

She smiled and curtsied before leaving the room.

Nagina looked at the young maid and back at Naveen shaking her head.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing." Nagina said with a laugh. "I just remembered the time I caught you and her in the middle of 'sleeping' right after your sixteenth birthday celebration."

"Why are you bringing this up?"

"I am just surprised you never thought about looking at her. She is very beautiful and Tiana is a nice and beautiful woman herself, but you are a man and I know how bored you get with one thing-"

Naveen laughed. "Wow, you really want me to be like father don't you? Sorry to disappoint you mother but only one woman pleases me and she happens to be the queen of Maldonia."

"That is very hard to believe son. A man who is incredibly powerful, rich, good-looking and young is only pleased with one woman? Tiana is an amazing young woman but she isn't God."

"I have no time for your childish ways of getting attention mother. Have a good afternoon." He took a step out of the room.

"Wait, son." Nagina took her son's arm. "Will you still give Akhil his title before he dies?"

Naveen pulled his arm away from his mother. "Hell no." He walked out of the room, leaving his mother in the room alone.

()()()()

Tiana sat in the backseat of one the royal cars along with her two guards feeling exhausted. She couldn't wait to get back home to James and Naveen. Spending most of her day watching ducks model was the oddest thing she's ever done in her life.

She looked out the window to see the palace and a woman with a red wig taking something from another man.

"Is that Tela?" Tiana wondered as the car drove past the two.

"Looks like her your highness." Fredrich answered.

"Could you stop the car Gil?" She asked her driver.

"For you safety you are not allowed to leave the vehicle. King's orders." Tinjeh said.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "It's only a block away from the palace. I can walk back home."

The guards remained quiet as the car drove pass the open gates of the palace.

))))

Tiana opened the doors to her suite and plopped on the bed. Nina and another maid sat down the gifts she got from the duck show.

"How did you enjoy the show?" Nina asked.

"It was…interesting." Tiana answered and sat back up. "Have you seen Tela?"

"Yes. She was just about to take a walk fifteen minutes ago. She said she wouldn't be long in case we saw you before her."

"Oh alright. Thank you ladies."

The maids curtsied as Naveen walked in the room.

"My beautiful wife returned without informing me?" Naveen asked. The doors closed after the maids exited the room.

"I just got in." She kissed Naveen.

"Then I guess we have some time to ourselves." He began kissing on Tiana's neck.

"Naveen…"

"How was the show?" He asked through kisses.

Tiana pushed him back. "Different. I will never understand the fascination of ducks. There was a man who actually cried hysterically when he and his duck came in second. I wonder how he would react if he ever tried my duck and wild mushroom gumbo. Or my roast duck with port-garlic sauce."

"He would probably cry." Naveen pulled Tiana on top of him. "Now, where were we?"

"I just got in Naveen. Can't we do this later?" Tiana whined.

"We have a trip to go to." Naveen responded while unbuttoning Tiana's dress. "Sure we can make love when we get there but I cannot wait that long, for I have a wife who is incredibly gorgeous."

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "We?"

"Yes, we are going away…just the two of us."

Tiana rested her head on her husband's chest. "Where are we going?"

Naveen rubbed her thighs. "We are going to a romantic island call Lisle. It is absolutely beautiful and away from all the stress we encounter here."

Tiana smiled. "There aren't any nude beaches there, right?"

Naveen shrugged. "It's a private island owned by our family. Not a lot of people know about it."

"And you want just us two to go?"

"James could come, but I know how you hate having him on the ship for so many days. He could be taken care of while we have our time." He flashed his smile.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "James is coming with us…"

Naveen pulled Tiana into his arms. "This is fine with me. I'll just bring more help with us."

"If anyone needs a vacation it's your mother." Tiana said out of nowhere. "She's been such a sourpuss lately."

"Tell me about it." Naveen said. "She actually suggested that I go see my uncle and give him the duke title back."

She shook her head.

"She hasn't been the same since we found out about Tela being my sister. Perhaps I should give her a vacation as a birthday gift. A month, year long vacation. Kanad would be alright without her."

Tiana laughed. "She needs it. Maybe it'll ease her mind on this situation with you and Tela." Then she thought about Tela and the man she was with outside. "Oh my way back here I saw Tela taking something from a man outside. And she had on a red wig."

Naveen frowned. "Are you sure it was her?"

"I'm positive. I wonder what she got from him?"

"Do you know how this man looked?"

"Brown hair, tan skin, medium built. I didn't see his face."

Naveen groaned.

"Naveen, I'm sure it isn't anything out of it. He could be a friend."

"I can't help but to wonder about Tela sometimes. Sure I've known her my whole life but there is still a mystery about her." Naveen explained. "And I cannot leave without having a few words with her."

"Well before we go talk to her let's get this packing out the way." Tiana suggested.

"Or perhaps we can squeeze in a little love making before we begin to pack?" Naveen winked at his wife.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Is there a day when you don't want to have sex?"

Naveen shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his arms around Tiana. "You make it feel so good."

"Don't get me wrong I love sleeping with you but there are time when-

"What is wrong with sleeping with the most beautiful, strongest, loving woman a man could ask for?"

Tiana snorted.

"You are the only woman who has gotten former this party boy to stop his ways." He took one of her hands and kissed it. "I look forward to ending all my days with you. Is it so wrong that love and lust for my wife?"

"No..." Tiana answered and rolled her eyes. "You're so good at getting me under your spell. Come here." She pulled him in for a kiss and leaned forward so that she was back on top of him. "Mr. Julso Panza. Es dol jeti panza." She said in Maldonian translated Mr. I am the sex, you've gotten me in the mood for sex."

Naveen's grin grew wide. "Es dol jeti pulso indeed. Achidonza..."

()()()()

A/N:

Yeah, yeah, yeah…they have a lot of sex. But if you looked like these two I'm sure you would understand. Actually you don't have to look like these two, if you love it, you can feel me on this. Lol. Tiana can't get enough of Naveen. He has that affect on her, and it is the same for Naveen. He can't get enough of Tiana. Love and lust are two amazing things…especially when they are in the same sentence. Lol. Now as for Tela and this mystery man. Hmm…who could he be? He could be a friend as Tiana pointed out. He could be Naveen's secret brother. Who knows? One more chapter to go!


	35. An Ending Brings A New Beginning

Queen of Maldonia

An Ending Brings A New Beginning

Tela walked back into her room with her heart racing. The nightmares, flashbacks of killing Lucas and Naomi were really getting at her. She took the bottle of pills from her pocket and looked at it. "These will take care of my fears and anxiety like he said they would."

She opened the pills bottle and took out a couple pills and popped them in her mouth. She spit them out and gagged at the taste. "I need something to drink with this." So she went in search of some water, instead she saw the bottle of wine Tiana gave her earlier in the day. "This will be perfect."

Just then, a knock was heard at the door.

Tela quickly put the pill bottle in her pocket. "C-come in."

Nina came in. "Hey Tela. Did you get what you wanted?"

"Yes. I-I got it." She sat on a chair.

"So, what is it?"

"Anti-depressants."

"Wow, that is all? You could've talked to Tiana about that-

"She wouldn't understand."

Nina watched the unhappy young woman and shook her head. "Tela I am worried. Tiana is worried as well. Perhaps if you-

"I won't!" Tela snapped. "I am okay. Just leave my room right now!"

Nina did as she was told and left the room.

Tela pulled the bottle out of her pocket and picked up a sheet of paper.

()()()()

"Well all is packed and soon the royal family will begin their royal getaway." Naveen announced.

"I can't wait." Tiana held on to lil James

"Before we leave let us toast!"

"Naveen, I'm pregnant remember?"

"I know that. Which is why we will toast with a kiss." Naveen said.

Tiana rolled her eyes. Her husband can be charming and cheesy at the same time.

"To a brand new chapter for us three...four." He rubbed her small bump. "No more unnecessary drama."

Tiana smiled. "I'll toast to that." Both kissed. "But we still have to talk to Tela before we leave."

"Right. Let's take care of that first. I'll buzz for a nanny to get James ready for us while we do that."

()()()

Tiana and Naveen both began walking down the hall to Tela's room. They had so many questions to ask her, the main one about her and the strange man she was talking to.

"Do you honestly think she will tell us the truth?" Naveen asked.

Tiana shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure she will. She was never been dishonest with me. And with the suspect to the murders of Luca and Naomi now free, I thought she could at least sleep better."

Just then they heard a thud noise coming from Tela's room.

Both looked at each other.

"You heard that, too?" Naveen asked.

"Yes." Tiana answered.

Naveen opened the door to see Tela on the floor, unconscious.

"Tela!" He ran in the room.

"Oh no…" Tiana cried as they ran down to the woman's side. "Tela, Tela honey wake up."

Naveen checked her pulse and shook his head. "She doesn't have a pulse. She's…dead."

Tiana covered her mouth as tears ran down her face. "What? She can't be!" She tried checking her pulse. "Oh my…no!"

Naveen got back up to buzz the doctor in.

"I could be wrong. Maybe she's unconscious." Naveen tried to comfort his wife by rubbing her back. "You shouldn't be down there. Come, let me help you up."

Tiana picked up a small pill bottle and gasp when she read the label. "Tela took a bottle of cyanide. There are two capsules left in it."

"And downed a bottle of wine." Naveen noticed a empty bottle on the side of her bed. He picked it up. "How did she get this?"

Tiana remembered giving it to her. "I gave it to her as a gift since you already have a lot more in the cabinet. If I knew she would-

"No, she planned this all along." Naveen picked up the neatly folded letter that was on her nightstand. "The pressure of killing Lucas and Naomi got to her." Naveen helped Tiana up and handed her the paper.

The doctor and a guard entered the room. "What is going on?"

"We found her unconscious with this pill bottle next to her." Tiana exclaimed and handed the doctor the pill bottle.

"And an empty bottle of wine not too far away." He handed the doctor the bottle. "We also checked her pulse and couldn't feel anything."

The doctor went down to the woman and checked himself. "She is dead." He stood back up. "And she really wanted it to be that way with the cyanide capsules and alcohol. She seemed like a nice maid. I wonder what drove her to go this way?"

Both Tiana and Naveen looked over at each other.

The doctor grabbed a sheet from the bed to cover the woman. He shook his head.

"Such a young girl, too. I guess you never really know people, huh?"

Tears ran down Tiana's face. She couldn't believe that Tela killed herself. "I thought she was getting better. I should've watched her more. Maybe if I had…" Emotion took over her words.

Naveen walked them both out of the room and into the hall.

"Naveen, I have to go back in there-

"Tiana you are pregnant. I do not want you under any stress."

"What do you think I'm under now? We just lost a good person, someone who deserved a good life."

"Then we should read the letter she left. Maybe there are answers."

Tiana quickly unfolded the piece of paper and began reading what was on it.

_**Tiana, **_

_**If you are reading this letter, then you will already know that I am gone. Life hasn't been easy for me. As you already know I never had a good life, or a mother figure. I never had a real family. And the love of my life was never really that. I was a nobody, or so I thought until I met you. You made me feel like a person whenever I was around you. You made me feel equal after dealing with the likes of Nagina, and you made me love and trust. Something I never truly done before. You did all those wonderful things for me so please do not think for one second that this is your fault. This was my battle and I felt like I won it as tragic as it sounds. **_

_**Killing Lucas was the best thing I could've ever done, even if it also meant killing Naomi. But the guilt was eating me up from inside. I could barely sleep. Then with the news I got from Naveen, as good as it sounded the horrible flashbacks of murdering two people overshadowed it. Lucas wasn't always bad to me though. As a matter of fact he loved me, or so I believed. We were secretly together for a year before he changed to the person he was. Abusive, mean, arrogant, irresponsible. I am sure Naveen know the Lucas I am speaking about.**_

_**And speaking of my newly found brother. We never really bonded much growing up, but I will say that knowing you were my brother was the best thing in the world to me. I was afraid but relieved to know that I actually have a real family (a beautiful nephew and a niece I will never meet...perhaps we will meet in her dreams) and you accepted me with open arms, after Tiana got to you. Please keep her happy and always love her. She is an amazing woman. She made me see you as I am sure she let you see me. I love you, my brother.**_

_**And in closing, Tiana please do not blame yourself for this. It was MY choice. The guilt and sadness I always had took over my life and I couldn't bare to live another day. My spirit will be free and so will the misery. I will always love you and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me someday.**_

_**Telenia**_

Tiana and Naveen both embraced each other after reading the letter.

"I still don't understand." Tiana said, wiping her tears from her face. "Why did she do what she do? We could've helped her!"

Naveen knew Tiana was too upset to clearly think after reading the letter. "She was depressed Tiana. She said it in the letter. Come, let us go somewhere." They both began walking.

"What has happened here?" Nagina asked, walking down with Nina.

"Like you would actually care." Naveen said.

"I really want to know what happened?" Nagina noticed Tiana beig upset.

"Tela is dead." Naveen answered before walking on with Tiana.

Nagina smiled at Nina and said. "Good riddance."

Tiana heard the woman. She stopped and turned to look at the woman. "What did you just say?"

"I said good-"

Tiana slapped Nagina so hard that the former queen fell onto the floor.

Nagina put her hand on her face and looked over at Naveen. "Son, aren't you going to take care of her?"

Naveen chuckled. "Take care of what? She was only doing what was right." He took Tiana's hand. "Come." And began walking down the halls.

"You did good." Naveen said to his wife.

"I did it for Tela." Tiana responded. "Nagina will never realize how wonderful a person/daughter Tela was to her."

()()()()

_**One year and seven months later (Tiana's Palace, New Orleans)...  
**_

"…happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang.

"Blow the candles princess!" Naveen encouraged his daughter.

The infant began whining which made the guest go 'aw'

Both Naveen and Tiana blew out the candles and everyone cheered.

The baby started crying, frighten by the noise of clapping.

"Oh A'lia stop your crying. All these people are here to celebrate your day." Naveen said to his daughter.

"Mama why she cry?" James asked.

"A'lia is still a baby and doesn't understand what is going on." Tiana explained to her son.

"Well I don't know about you but I want some cake!" Charlotte said, who was now pregnant herself.

"Amen!" Louis agreed. "I like two slices, please? I'm on a diet."

"You'll be getting' plenty of cake." Eudora said to Louis. "And Charlotte, Travis is in line for some right now."

As the help started cutting the cake Eudora took a hold of A'lia which left Naveen to getting Tiana for himself.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm good. James here was a little confused as to why his little sister was crying."

"Is that so?" Naveen picked up the toddler. "Do you understand now?"

He nodded his head.

"Well why don't you go to grandmother Eudora so me and your mother can talk." He put the boy back down and watched as he ran over to Eudora. "That's a smart kid. I'm proud of him."

Tiana laughed. "He is getting so big."

"You know I am really pleased at how this birthday has turned out. Having A'lia celebrating her first birthday in New Orleans. Where her parents fell in love and got married at. We should have more celebrations here."

Tiana agreed. "Yeah, we should." She sighed. "I wish Tela could've been here with us. You know she always wanted to come here."

"I'm sure she would've loved it. But remember that she is here in spirit."

Tiana nodded.

"And she has the most beautiful headstone in the royal family cemetery."

"Yeah she does."

"And I am sure she would've been honored that our daughter has her name."

"A'lia Telenia…tongue twisting but I still like the sound of it."

Naveen wrapped his arms around Tiana and gave her a loving kiss. "She will always be in our hearts"

Tiana smiled. "I know." And gave him a kiss. "Just like you'll always be in mine."

Naveen took his wife's hand and kissed it. "You know how much I love you. And after all the drama and tragedies we've encountered, we are as strong as we've ever been." He walked them back over to the family. "Alright everyone let's make a toast!" The king picked up glass of wine for him and Tiana. "To new beginnings!"

"To new beginnings!" Everyone repeated.

He looked back over at Tiana. "And to love. Because without it, there is nothing."

"To love!" Everyone said in unison.

Naveen wrapped his arms around Tiana again and gave her a tight squeeze. Tiana knew she was blessed to have so many people who loved her as much as she loved them. She also knew how easy it can be taken away from her. Through all the drama, pain and confusion she experienced, it all helped her see even more that love is the most important thing anyone can have. It is the wealthiest, most powerful, magnetic source anyone can have. And she also knew that through all the lost, love has always been there for her.

"That amount of love is only fit for the queen of Maldonia, yes?." Naveen said.

"Yes it is..." Tiana agreed. "Yes it is."

The End

()()()()

A/N:

Wow, this story is over...or is it? Anyway, I hope you all don't curse me out or anything for that sad ending for Tela. Usually suicide cases are very shocking and unexpected. It wasn't a cup of tea for me either. I didn't enjoy typing that part at all. In fact , I was crying when I did and kept deleting that part because I was so worried that I would disappoint you all. *Sighs* This story wasn't a drama for a reason.

Anyway, the story did kind of end on a happy note. Tiana and Naveen celebrated their daughter's first birthday A'lia (pronounced Ah-Lee-yah) in New Orleans. And love will always be there for you through the good and bad…right?

Well, for those of you who want more stories from me then guess what? I have another story call "A Son For A King". The story is a little more complicated than the simple title. As usual in all my stories it will have drama and twists. Check that out!

I appreciate all your reviews and personal messages. I had no idea that there would be people out there who would like the story and I am so glad to know that you all did! Thank you all again! And who knows? Perhaps a sequel could be in the works could come in the near future?


End file.
